Lusitania Versão Portuguesa
by Sirius White
Summary: [COMPLETA]Artio é uma rapariga que vai para uma escola de magia, como Hogwarts. Ela vai para o primeiro ano e acontecem coisas muito estranhas. Patrick é um rapaz e as pessoas não gostam dele. Porquê? ****TODOS OS CAPÍTULOS ONLINE!!****
1. O Mistério de Patrick

Autor: Sirius White  
  
E-mail do Autor: siriuswhite@schnoogle.com  
  
Categoria: Romance/Aventura/Acção/Mistério  
  
Palavras-Chave: Artio Sperios, Patrick, Anaras, Captain Dolphin, Lusitania  
  
"Spoilers": Os Quatro livros e QTTA e FB.  
  
"Rating": PG  
  
Sumário: Artio é uma rapariga que vai para uma escola de magia, como Hogwarts. Ela vai para o primeiro ano e acontecem coisas muito estranhas. Patrick é um rapaz e as pessoas não gostam dele. Porquê?  
  
Nota Importante: Esta história é baseada em personagens e situações criadas por JK Rowling que lhe pertencem, várias editoras incluindo mas não só a Bloomsbury Books, a Scholastic Books, a Raincoast Books, e a Warner Bros., Inc. Não se está a ganhar dinheiro com esta história e não são permitidos os direitos de cópia nem de comércio.  
  
Nota do Autor: Dedico esta história à minha família e ao meu país, Portugal.  
  
  
  
  
  
****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****  
  
  
  
  
  
Lusitania  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
POR S I R I U S W H I T E  
  
  
  
  
  
****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****  
  
  
  
  
  
PRIMEIRO CAPITULO  
  
  
  
  
  
O MISTERIO DE PATRICK  
  
  
  
  
  
****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****  
  
  
  
  
  
"Está bem, mãe! Eu depois faço isso!"  
  
"Não te esqueças de o fazer. Isso é muito importante, está bem?"  
  
"Artio, dá cá um beijo. Só te vou ver outra vez pelo Natal, rapariga!!"  
  
::: Shmack :::  
  
"Pois é! Eu não acredito nisto! Eu estava tão excitada que eu nem tinha pensado nisso! Oh mãe! Eu não sei se consigo lá sobreviver sem ti e sem o pai..."  
  
"Tu conseguirás!"  
  
A plataforma 4 and 5/7 era onde o Navio Lusitania parava e todos os membros da comunidade mágica que iam para a academia tinham de o apanhar.  
  
Artio entrou no Navio dizendo adeus aos pais. Ela não podia acreditar que estava a ir para a escola, pela primeira vez na sua vida inteira! Ela ficou excitada quando o seu primo, Carldonne, lhe disse que ele adorou a escola. Ele é um ano mais velho que ela e ele pensa que ele terá de a proteger na escola.  
  
Artio entra numa sala do navio. Ela escolhera aquela sala por causa do nome, escrito numa tabuleta, na porta: "Equipa Golfinho". Todos os alunos vão para uma das sete equipas no navio. Ela passou por todas as outras salas e verificou os nomes. A primeira que ela encontrou, no princípio do corredor, perto da entrada do navio, era a "Equipa Sereia". Depois disso, no lado oposto do corredor, ela leu "Equipa Baleia". Ela andou seis ou sete metros e viu a "Equipa Gaivota". Depois leu "Equipa Tubarão" e sentiu até arrepios!  
  
"Oh meu Deus!" pensou ela, "Nesta sala é que eu não entrarei!"  
  
Andou mais para a frente no corredor e leu "Equipa Caranguejo". Depois era a "Equipa Polvo". E finalmente, a "Equipa Golfinho", a que ela tinha escolhido. Ela não sabia por quê, mas não gostava nada das salas por onde tinha passado e só gostou daquela...  
  
Então ela entrou na sala da "Equipa Golfinho" e percebeu que não estava lá ninguém. Ela teve medo. nas outras salas estavam tantas pessoas. porque é que não estava ninguém ali?  
  
Ela começou a observar a sala. havia muitos quadros nas paredes. O maior quadro era um homem, um homem velho que estava a dormir... ele acordou e começou a dançar! A Artio já não tinha medo! Aquilo era tão divertido! Na outra parede estava um quadro com uma mulher que olhava para a Artio. No parede oposta havia uma lareira, escura e suja. Artio foi até ao pé da lareira e viu que por cima da lareira havia uma janela. Ela tentou abrir a janela mas não conseguiu.  
  
"O que é que estás a fazer? Não, a entrada não é aí!" disse uma voz.  
  
Artio olhou para todos os lados da sala e perto da porta estava uma rapariga.  
  
"O quê?" disse a Artio "Quem és tu?"  
  
"Anaras, Anaras Tisanta. E tu? Como te chamas?"  
  
"Eu? Er. Eu. Eu chamo-me Artio, Artio Sperios. Como é que sabes onde é a entrada?"  
  
"Eu sou uma aluna da equipa Golfinho! No ano passado eu aprendi tudo sobre a minha equipa e sobre as salas. Mas no ano passado fiz o mesmo que tu!"  
  
"Então onde é que é?"  
  
"Vamos!"  
  
Anaras empurrou um Golfinho de prata, que estava na lareira e uma porta abriu-se, no quadro daquele homem velho.  
  
Anaras passou através da porta e a Artio fez o mesmo. Artio encontrou finalmente muitos alunos naquela outra sala.  
  
Aquela equipa era tão divertida. todos cantavam, dançavam, falavam! Anaras desapareceu no meio da confusão e a Artio ficou sozinha outra vez.  
  
"Oi" disse um rapaz "Queres beber alguma coisa?"  
  
"Er. sim. er. está bem"  
  
"Eu sou o Patrick," disse o rapaz "E tu?"  
  
"Artio"  
  
"Gosto do nome. é o primeiro ano que estás aqui?"  
  
"Sim. E tu?"  
  
"Primeiro, também. Mas eu sei muitas coisas sobre esta escola. o meu irmão está no segundo ano e ele contou-me tudo o que aprendeu."  
  
"Quanto tempo demoramos no Navio? Os meus pais não me disseram nada."  
  
:::"Porquê?"::: Artio pensou para ela própria.  
  
"O quê? Eles não te disseram nada sobre a academia? Eu não acredito!"  
  
"Mas a viagem é rápida? Leva cinco ou seis horas, não?"  
  
"Eles também não te disseram isso, rapariga? Leva dois dias! E tens que dormir aqui!"  
  
"Oh! Não posso acreditar! Como é que eu consigo dormir num Navio??"  
  
"Esquece lá isso por um momento. Vou-te mostrar a nossa Sala de Equipa."  
  
  
  
Patrick entrou na confusão e Artio seguiu-o. Eles encontraram duas portas e Patrick explicou que eram ali os dormitórios.  
  
"Entra e deixa as tuas coisas," disse o Patrick " Eu não tenho permissão para entrar aí, eu estarei no meu dormitório".  
  
Artio entrou no dormitório das raparigas. A primeira sala, onde ela estava, tinha outra vez muitas portas, cada uma para cada ano na academia. À esquerda, ela leu "Primeiros Anos" e entrou naquela porta.  
  
Havia também muitas camas: dezasseis, como ela contou.  
  
Ela escolheu uma das camas e colocou as suas coisas perto da cama.  
  
Depois saiu para a sala principal outra vez e tentou encontrar o Patrick mas ele já lá não estava.  
  
Artio estava confusa. parecia que naquela sala tudo era misterioso: primeiro, a primeira sala não tinha entrada, depois encontrou Anaras e ela desapareceu e finalmente o Patrick desapareceu também.  
  
Artio olhou em frente e viu muitos rapazes e raparigas, que falavam animadamente. Mas nenhum parecia ser do primeiro ano! O que deveria ela fazer?  
  
"Hey! Já foste aos dormitórios?"  
  
Aquela voz.Anaras!  
  
"Onde é que estavas? Questionou Artio.  
  
"Estava algures a falar com os meus amigos, a dançar, a cantar, a divertir- me. e tu?  
  
"Eu encontrei um rapaz, Patrick e foi ele que me disse que os dormitórios eram aqui"  
  
Anaras Olhou para ela, assustada.  
  
"Patrick? Oh não! Ele está a atacar outra vez."  
  
"O quê???"  
  
".O que é que ele te disse?"  
  
"Er. nada de especial. ele só me disse onde eram os dormitórios e."  
  
"E o quê?"  
  
".E ofereceu-me uma bebida e."  
  
"Oh meu Deus! Depressa! Segue-me!"  
  
Anaras entrou na confusão, seguida pela Artio. Elas encontraram um homem, m homem velho que a Artio parecia já ter visto... ele era o homem do quadro!  
  
"Captain Dolphin!" começou Anaras.  
  
"Sim" respondeu ele.  
  
"Artio encontrou Patrick!"  
  
"O quê? Patrick de novo?"  
  
"Sim, Captain. E ele ofereceu-lhe uma bebida!"  
  
"Porque é isto tão perigoso? O que é que ele fez?" perguntou Artio, confusa.  
  
"Anda! Anaras, tu ficas aqui e se ele aparecer outra vez, tu dizes-me, está bem?"  
  
"Entendido, Captain. Ajude a Artio, por favor. Eu tratarei de tudo aqui."  
  
O Captain Dolphin entrou noutra sala e depois foi por um corredor... Artio estava cada vez mais confusa e não sabia onde estava e a última coisa que viu foi um corredor, com muitas portas.  
  
Ela desmaiara.  
  
  
  
  
  
****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****  
  
  
  
  
  
Lusitania está na AstronomyTower, parte da comunidade FictionAlley. Junte- se a nós aqui e escreva a sua opinião Aqui.  
  
  
  
  
  
****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**** 


	2. Querida Artio

Autor: Sirius White  
  
E-mail do Autor: siriuswhite@schnoogle.com  
  
Categoria: Romance/Aventura/Acção/Mistério  
  
Palavras-Chave: Artio Sperios, Patrick, Anaras, Captain Dolphin, Lusitania  
  
"Spoilers": Os Quatro livros e QTTA e FB.  
  
"Rating": PG  
  
Sumário: Artio é uma rapariga que vai para uma escola de magia, como Hogwarts. Ela vai para o primeiro ano e acontecem coisas muito estranhas. Patrick é um rapaz e as pessoas não gostam dele. Porquê?  
  
Nota Importante: Esta história é baseada em personagens e situações criadas por JK Rowling que lhe pertencem, várias editoras incluindo mas não só a Bloomsbury Books, a Scholastic Books, a Raincoast Books, e a Warner Bros., Inc. Não se está a ganhar dinheiro com esta história e não são permitidos os direitos de cópia nem de comércio.  
  
Nota do Autor: Dedico esta história à minha família e ao meu país, Portugal.  
  
  
  
  
  
****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****  
  
  
  
  
  
Lusitania  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
POR S I R I U S W H I T E  
  
  
  
  
  
****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****  
  
  
  
  
  
SEGUNDO CAPITULO  
  
  
  
  
  
"QUERIDA ARTIO"  
  
  
  
  
  
****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****  
  
  
  
  
  
Ela desmaiara.  
  
  
  
  
  
****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****  
  
  
  
  
  
Artio acordou na enfermaria.  
  
Ela abriu os seus olhos e procurou o Captain Dolphin, mas ele não estava ali. Estava uma enfermeira.  
  
"Olá" disse ela "Eu sou Seitinn Shalbourn, a enfermeira da Academia Mágica de Magia e Feitiçaria Lusitania".  
  
"O que aconteceu?" perguntou Artio.  
  
"Tu desmaiaste," disse a Madame Shalbourn "O Captain Dolphin deixou-te aqui na noite passada".  
  
"Onde é que ele está?"  
  
"Ele foi procurar Patrick".  
  
"Quem é o Patrick? O que é que ele fez?"  
  
"Artio, eu penso que o Captain Dolphin não iria gostar se eu te contasse sobre o Patrick. O Captain vai dizer-te tudo o que tu queres saber, tenho a certeza. Agora, tu tens mesmo de dormir."  
  
"Eu não quero dormir. Eu quero encontrar o Captain Dolphin!"  
  
"Muito bem. Eu vou dizer ao Captain que tu desejas vê-lo, mas tu ficas aqui."  
  
"Está bem. Obrigado."  
  
Madame Shalbourn saiu da enfermaria e Artio viu uma carta numa cama, perto de uma janela.  
  
Ela caminhou junto à cama, onde a carta estava. Ela abriu-a e começou a ler:  
  
Querida Artio .  
  
Mas ela não pôde ler mais porque a Madame Shalbourn e o Captain Dolphin entraram na enfermaria.  
  
Artio escondeu a carta no seu manto e fingiu estar a olhar pela janela.  
  
"Artio! O que estás aí a fazer?" Madame Shalbourn perguntou, nervosamente, e caminhou para junto dela.  
  
"Eu só estava a ver o que estava for a da janela", disse Artio.  
  
"Oh rapariga! Tu achas que eu acredito? Lá fora só há água e mar... diz-me: o que é que estavas a observar??"  
  
O Captain Dolphin viu a Artio ir para a cama, envergonhada. Ele estava ali desde o início mas parecia que não porque ele não tinha dito uma única palavra.  
  
A Artio perguntou finalmente ao Captain:  
  
"Captain, o que aconteceu? Quem é o Patrick? O que é que ele fez? Porque é que vocês não gostam dele?"  
  
"Fica calma, Artio. Eu vou dizer-te tudo o que tu quiseres saber, mas só depois de tu acordares outra vez. Agora tens mesmo de dormir."  
  
"Eu não quero DORMIR!!!!!!" gritou ela, "Todos querem que eu durma, mas eu não quero! Eu quero descobrir este mistério!"  
  
"Artio" o Captain estava calmo, como sempre, e Artio pensou que ele estivesse sempre calmo. talvez ele não conseguisse estar zangado... e ele continuou, "Tu precisas dormir porque tu estás muito cansada... Eu sei que tu estás cansada. por isso não precisas dizer-me que não estás, está bem?"  
  
"Mas eu não estou cansada!" disse Artio sentindo-se cansada, e o Captain riu-se.  
  
"Eu sei que estás, Artio e tu vais dormir, agora, porque tu estás muuuuuito cansada" e o Captain disse aquelas últimas palavras como se fossem uma canção de embalar... e a canção deu resultado: Artio adormeceu.  
  
****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****  
  
Ela estava algures, no meio de um grande corredor, com uma única porta no final, em frente de Artio.  
  
A porta abriu-se e Patrick caminhou para junto dela, dizendo, "Artio Eu amo- te. Vem comigo para o meu mundo."  
  
Ela estava confusa. Parecia que a vida dela era uma confusão: desde o início da viagem naquele Navio ela esteve confusa mais vezes do que no resto da sua vida inteira!  
  
Quando ela ia a dizer "está bem, eu irei contigo...", o Captain Dolphin entrou no corredor e correu para Artio.  
  
"Artio, não!" disse ele, com uma voz nervosa, e uma expressão calma, "Artio" continuou o Captain "não vás com ele!"  
  
"Porquê?" perguntou Artio.  
  
"Vem! Por favor, vem comigo se me amas" disse Patrick.  
  
"Não!" dizia o Captain.  
  
"Sim!" dizia o Patrick.  
  
"Porquê?" perguntava .  
  
E ela ouviu aquelas palavras muitas e muitas vezes: "sim. não... porquê... sim... não... porquê... sim... não... ...".  
  
******  
  
Ela acordou de novo. Aquilo tinha sido uma sonho. Desta vez, Captain estaca sentado numa cadeira perto da cama dela e quando notou que ela tinha acordado, disse-lhe "Olá."  
  
"Quem é o Patrick?" perguntou Artio, pela milionésima vez.  
  
"Está bem, agora eu vou-te contra tudo o que tu quiseres saber..."  
  
Eles estiveram a conversar durante duas ou três horas.  
  
Ela ficou então a saber que Patrick não existia.  
  
Bem, Patrick era uma ilusão. Quando ma pessoa se sente sozinha e sem amigos, Patrick toma um corpo humano e aparece à pessoa. Ele diz à pessoa tudo o que ela quer saber sobre o sitio onde está e outras coisas úteis. Ao princípio, isto parece uma coisa muito boa, mas às vezes não é. Às vezes, ele oferece coisas àquela pessoa (como ele ofereceu uma bebida a Artio), e essa coisa pode causar efeitos secundários na pessoa, maus efeitos, os quais são produzidos por magia negra. E mesmo que ele não ofereça nada, as palavras que ele diz vão fazer com que a pessoa fique doente e ele pode controlá-la como se fosse a maldição Imperius.  
  
Em conclusão: ele é perigoso porque quando ajuda uma pessoa, pode controlá- la.  
  
Foi difícil para o Captain contra isto à Artio porque ela gostava bastante de Patrick.  
  
Quando eles acabaram a conversa, Artio lembrou-se da carta que ela tinha encontrado e não conseguiu decidir se devia ou não contra ao Captain sobre ela.  
  
O Captain disse-lhe "Artio, vamos para o salão comum. Daqui a cinco ou seis horas estaremos a ilha onde vamos comprar as coisas para a escola. Vamos?"  
  
"Está bem" disse ela, "Eu vou vestir-me. Espere por mim aí fora, por favor!"  
  
O Captain olhou para ela e riu-se.  
  
"Hahaha!! A rapariguinha que parecia ser um anjinho a dar ordens ao Captain! Hahaha!!" e saiu.  
  
Artio vestiu-se rapidamente e quando ia a sair, lembrou-se da carta. Ela tirou-a do manto e abriu-a novamente. Talvez agora conseguisse finalmente lê-la sem interferência! E começou a ler:  
  
Querida Artio .  
  
Mas o Captain abriu a porta:  
  
"Artio, vamos! Tu já está vestida e nós não temos muito tempo para irmos para a festa no salão comum!"  
  
Artio escondeu a carta cuidadosamente no seu vestido. aquela era a Segunda vez que tentava ler a carta e foi também a segunda vez que alguém a interrompera!!  
  
"Está bem, Captain. Vamos." E ela seguiu-o em direcção ao salão comum, onde a festa continuava, sem que tivessem dormido... tinham sido poucos os que tinham ido dormir naquela noite...  
  
Anaras caminhou para Artio e perguntou-lhe o que acontecera. Artio contou a Anaras o que o Captain lhe tinha contado antes, mas não contou nada sobre a carta.  
  
Anaras abalou e Artio entrou nos dormitórios, onde iria finalmente ler a carta.  
  
Ela sentou-se na sua cama, onde devia ter dormido na última noite, se o ^Patrick não tivesse aparecido...  
  
Ela tirou a carta, abriu-a e leu Querida Artio, quando uma rapariga entrou no dormitório:  
  
"Desculpa. Eu estou à procura do meu gato. viste-o?"  
  
Artio escondeu a carta mais uma vez e perguntou como era o gato.  
  
"Er. é preto, com olhos verdes. Não sei o que dizer mais."  
  
"É grande ou pequeno?"  
  
"Pequeno, tem apenas dois meses."  
  
"Não, não o vi. lamento."  
  
"Está bem... Obrigado", e a rapariga saiu..  
  
Artio continuou a ler a carta, finalmente.  
  
  
  
  
  
Querida Artio,  
  
Eu estive contigo na enfermaria, mas tu estavas a dormir quando eu abalei. O Captain Dolphin deixou-me lá ontem porque eu podia ter ficado doente ou sobre uma maldição.tu sabes. e ele contou-me também o que o Patrick tinha feito, bem, o que eu tinha feito... Desculpa. Eu era o Patrick ontem. Foi o meu corpo que ele tomou. Eu gostava de te conhecer pessoalmente. Envia-me Strimmy a dizer onde nós nos podemos encontrar e quando. Eu sei que Strimmy não é uma coruja, mas é muito inteligente e ele dar-me-á a carta.  
  
Estou à espera de Strimmy.  
  
Beijos,  
  
Jeremy (O corpo de Patrick.)  
  
  
  
  
  
Artio leu a carta três vezes e finalmente compreendeu o que tinha de fazer: enviar uma carta por Strimmy.  
  
Mas ela não sabia por enquanto o que era Strimmy.Bem, uma coruja não era porque Patrick, bem, Jeremy escrevera que sabia que Strimmy não era uma coruja. Talvez. um cão. ou um rato. podia também ser um sapo... e... (Como é que ela podia ser tão estúpida?) Um gato!! Strimmy era um gato.o gato que aquela rapariga andava à procura!!!  
  
Artio saiu a correr dos dormitórios. Ela tinha de encontrar aquela rapariga!  
  
  
  
  
  
****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****  
  
  
  
  
  
Lusitania está na AstronomyTower, parte da comunidade FictionAlley. Junte- se a nós aqui e escreva a sua opinião Aqui.  
  
  
  
  
  
****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**** 


	3. O Encontro

**Autor:** Sirius White

**E-mail do Autor:** siriuswhite@schnoogle.com

**Categoria:** Romance/Aventura/Acção/Mistério

**Palavras-Chave:** Artio Sperios, Patrick, Anaras, Captain Dolphin, Lusitania

**"Spoilers":** Os Quatro livros e QTTA e FB.

**"Rating":** PG                                              

**Sumário:** Artio é uma rapariga que vai para uma escola de magia, como Hogwarts. Ela vai para o primeiro ano e acontecem coisas muito estranhas. Patrick é um rapaz e as pessoas não gostam dele. Porquê?

**Nota Importante:** Esta história é baseada em personagens e situações criadas por JK Rowling que lhe pertencem, várias editoras incluindo mas não só a Bloomsbury Books, a Scholastic Books, a Raincoast Books, e a Warner Bros., Inc. Não se está a ganhar dinheiro com esta história e não são permitidos os direitos de cópia nem de comércio.

**Nota do Autor:** Dedico esta história à minha família e ao meu país, Portugal.

****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****

Lusitania 

POR    S I R I U S   W H I T E

******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********

TERCEIRO CAPITULO 

O ENCONTRO

****

******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********

Artio saiu dos dormitórios a correr. Ela tinha de encontrar aquela rapariga

******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******

Enquanto procurava a rapariga que tinha conhecido, Artio entrou na confusão da sala e não se apercebeu que o Captain Dolphin estava num palco com mais três pessoas. Ela só notou porque um rapaz lhe disse para tomar atenção. Quando olhou para o palco viu Captain Dolphin com uma senhora, uma rapariga e um rapaz. Ela parou e ouviu-o.

"Caros estudantes" começou ele, "aqui estamos nós para mais um novo ano escolar! Eu estou muito orgulhoso de todos vós. O tempo passa tão depressa! Eu nem me quero lembrar quantos anos passaram desde o meu primeiro ano como professor!" Toda a sala riu com esta frase. "É verdade… Mas vocês são novos, por isso não precisam de se preocupar com isto... Eu tenho de dizer-vos algumas coisas que precisam saber. Primeiro que tudo, é importante que tenham boas notas. Alguns de vocês vão acabar os estudos aqui na academia este ano. Eu quero que saibam que estou muito orgulhoso daqueles que terminaram no ano passado e precisam de saber que todos têm um emprego hoje! Eles estão empregados porque eles estudaram bastante, e espero que sigma o exemplo deles! Quero também alertar-vos sobre algumas coisas que necessitam saber" ele parou. Alguns dos estudantes começaram a falar sobre o ano que passara, dizendo "Oh meu deus! Durante quantos anos teremos nós de ouvir o mesmo discurso?"…

Artio lembrou-se do que era para fazer e começou a andar de novo quando ouviu alguém dizendo "Por favor fica onde estás!"

Ela olhou e volta tentando averiguar quem tinha dito aquilo e viu que tinha sido o Captain Dolphin. "Fiquem aí," disse ele "Parecia que ele sabia que Artio estava abalando. "Porque eu tenho algumas coisas importantes para vos dizer!! Muito bem! Então o primeiro alerta…" Ele virou-se para os outros no palco.

"Os primeiros anos não são autorizados a possuir uma vassoura," disse um rapaz do quarto ano em coro com a voz proveniente do palco. Ele tinha ouvido o mesmo todos os quatro anos que ali estudara…

"Segundo," continuou o Captain Dolphin, "todas as disciplinas são obrigatórias. Vocês não têm escolha. Terceiro… nós iremos parar dentro de cinco ou seis horas na primeira ilha para comprar algumas coisas. Nessa altura vocês vão organizar-se em grupos de dez alunos com um professor em cada grupo, está bem?"

O rapaz do quarto ano dissera exactamente a mesma coisa que o Captain!! Ele sabia todo o discurso, palavra por palavra

"… Quarto e o mais importante!" 

O rapaz, que estava a imitar o Captain exclamou, "O quê?!?" Enganou-se! Não é assim, não é essa frase!" e Artio e os outros tiveram de rir. Como poderiam não rir com ele a fazer aquelas figuras?"

O Captain continuou, "O mais importante!…" Ele parou e parecia estar a pensar "Er… não, eu digo-vos quando vocês voltarem da ilha ! Agora vamos comer. Tenho fome..."

Artio não tinha notado que no outro lado da sala havia comida e bebidas e muitas outras coisas. Ela foi até lá e pensou como também ela estava com fome… Anaras estava com um grupo de amigos… Artio pensou então que ainda não tinha nenhuma relação de amizade muito grande, coisa que ela fazia facilmente. Só conhecera a Anaras e o Patrick, que nem existia… Ela podia também ver Carldonne como um amigo mas ela não gostava muito dele... Ele era seu primo e também estudava naquela escola, pensou Artio enquanto pegava em pão e um tipo de carne que não conhecia mas que era delicioso. Em qual equipa estaria Carldonne? Ela não se recordava... será que ele alguma vez lhe dissera?"

De repente lembrou-se do que andava a tentar encontrar a rapariga que era dona do gato. Olhou em volta mas não a encontrou e por isso teve que entrar outra vez no meio da confusão e procurá-la.

Só daí a quase quinze minutos é que a viu finalmente.

Artio perguntou à rapariga se já tinha encontrado o gato.

"Já… ele está a dormir na minha cama, nos dormitórios. Obrigado por perguntares!"

"Er… posso vê-lo? Eu adoro gatos!"

"Com certeza. Vamos. Falo contigo depois, Ariane." Disse ela à outra rapariga com quem estava a falar.

"Eu ainda não me apresentei" Começou Artio "Eu sou a Artio, Artio Sperios"

"Que nome bonito. Não é muito comum... Eu sou a Cynthia Tropelt. Prazer"

"Há quanto tempo tens o teu gato?"

"Foi um presente dos meus pais, antes de eu ter recebido o convite da academia…"

"Que idade tem ele?"

"Dois meses… bem, devo explicar que eu não o recebi a ele como presente… Eu recebi a mãe dele. Duas semanas mais tarde ele nasceu na minha casa…"

Artio duvidou que o gato fosse tão inteligente como o Patrick, bem, o Jeremy escrevera...

Elas entraram nos dormitórios e encontraram, numa cama que aparentava ser a de Cynthia, um pequeno gato preto, a dormir. 

"Aqui está ele."

"Posso tocar-lhe?"

"Claro!"

Artio fez festas ao gatinho e ele acordou. Ele miou e de repente uma grande gata preta saltou para cima da cama. 

"Oh esta é Chintz, a mãe dele."

Artio viu mais três gatinhos debaixo da cama. Ela percebeu que eram todos irmãos don pequeninos...  

"Como é que eles se chamam?"

"Bem, a mãe chama-se Chintz, mas os pequenos ainda não têm nomes."

"Não???"

"Não. Eu ainda não escolhia. Porquê? Será que eu devia?"

"Er… não, quero dizer, sim… devias, sim, para eles se habituarem ao som dos nomes e para eles começarem a vir quando os chamares... mas não há "porque". Desculpa. Esquece isto, está bem? Tenho de ir. Desculpa…"

Artio virou-se para sair mas Cynthia não a deixou ir.

"Artio, espera! Porque é que estás tão estranha? Agora que começaste a dizer, tens de acabar. Diz-me!"

"Está bem. Alguém me disse que o teu gato se chamava _Strimmy e eu precisava que ele me ajudasse a fazer qualquer coisa. Posso ir agora?"_

"Não. Tens que me dar uma explicação melohor que essa. Eu não percebo. Quem te disse?"

Artio teve que dizer a Cynthia e relatou-lhe a sua história, tudo desde o início e incluindo a parte da carta. Cynthia ficou pasmada com o que ouvia.

"E tu pensaste que o _Strimmy pudesse ser o meu gato certo?" Perguntou ela quando Artio acabou._

"Sim. Agora não sei o que fazer… Não sei quem é o _Strimmy; Não sei como me encontrar com o Jeremy, não sei nada!" e começou a chorar._

"Oh Artio! Não fiques assim. Eu vou tentar ajudar-te. Nós vamos perguntar a outras pessoas sobre o _Strimmy mas por favor não chores, está bem?"_

"A sério? Vais ajudar-me?" Artio estava surpresa.

"Sim. Mas pára de chorar por favor" Cynthia acariciou-a.

Elas saíram tentando encontrar alguém que pudesse saber algo sobre o _Strimmy, mas sem sucesso._

Duas horas depois, na sala comum, elas ouviram o Captain Dolphin outra vez, num palco.

"Caros alunos! Agora vamos parar nesta ilha para comprar algumas coisas. Vocês já sabem. Cada grupo de dez alunos irá com um professor. Por favor formem os grupos agora."

Cynthia e Artio olharam uma para a outra e decidiram que ficariam no mesmo grupo, com mais oito alunos e um professor... 

Outros alunos juntaram-se-lhe e rapidamente se juntaram os dez. O Captain disse "Os grupos que já estão formados por favor venham aqui".

E foram. Artio e Cynthia não conheciam todas as pessoas do grupo. Elas conheciam Ariane e um rapaz (que não sabiam o nome, o rapaz que tinha dito à Artio que o Captain Dolphin estava a falar, algumas horas antes). As outras seis pessoas eram totalmente estranhas para elas.

Uma mulher juntou-se a elas e apresentou-se ela própria, "Olá. Eu sou a professora Shayra Stormd'sky e este grupo virá comigo quando desembracarmos, está bem?"

Artio lembrou-se de já ter visto aquela cara em algum lado. Ela estivera no palco, com o Captain Dolphin, quando ele falou sobre as regras. Ela também era a mulher do quadro que Artio estava a apreciar quando Anaras apareceu…

"Agora vamos. Sigam-me."

"Cynthia!" disse Artio.

"Sim?"

"Esta mulher. Havia um quadro dela na primeira sala. Conhece-la?"

"Er… ela estava no palco com o Captain Dolphin e num quadro. Eu também vi o quadro dela. E também havia um do Captain. Talvez seja mulher dele."

"Achas? Hmm… o apelido dela não é …"

"Então se calhar não é mulher dele. Esquece!"

Elas seguiram a Professora Stormd'sky e ela parou no corredor – o corredor das sete portas para as diferentes equipas. Por cima da porta maior, podia ler-se "Saída. Apenas um grupo de dez e um professor de cada vez neste corredor, por favor." Artio observou como as letras se movimentava, dançando pelas paredes.

"Nesta ilha vamos comprar mantos, chapéus, esse tipo de coisas. Nós vamos parar noutras ilhas para comprar outras coisas, mas eu vou dar já uma lista completa e personalizada a cada um de vós" e tirou os pergaminhos com fitas azuis e distribuiu-os pelos alunos.

Ela continuou a andar para a saída, passando pelas outras seis portas.

Artio leu o seu pergaminho. Tinha pintado o símbolo de cada equipa como um vertice de um heptágono regular e no meio havia um grande símbolo da academia.

******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******

_"Lusitania – Academia Mágica de Bruxaria e Feitiçaria"_

Primeiro Ano 

_Lista Personalisada  – Sperios, Artio_

_Roupas _

_ Cinco mantos de trabalho, pretos_

_ Um chapéu de bruxa, com trinta e sete cm de altura._

_Luvas de protecção, de pele de dragão (Dois pares)_

_ Um vestido de gala, de qualquer cor excepto cinzento (pode ser uma herança de família)._

o _Note que cada peça de roupa deve ter uma etiqueta com o nome do aluno. _

Outro Equipamento 

_  Varinha_

_  Caldeirão (Cádmio, tamanho Três)_

_ Um conjunto de frascos de vidro ou de cristal_

_  Telescópio_

_  Conjunto de Volfrâmio_

_  Animal de estimação_

__

_Livro de Estudo Obrigatórios _

_   "Para lá dos céus, Guia completo de Astronomia (Primeiro Grau)", por Weldan, Silister_

_   "Dialogando sobre monstros (Primiro Grau)", por Scamander, Newt_

_   "Um milhão de ervas e fungos mágicos__", por Spore, Phyllida___

_ "Transfiguração – Como transformar ratos em nozes", por Whiskers, Romeo___

_  "A História da Magia", por Australopithecus, Wilda___

_ "As artes das trevas – Uma visão superficial", por Nester, Relik___

_   "Feitiços básicos" por Zephrinn, Wilhelm_

_    "Magia teórica contra magia prática", por Eleph, Justicin_

_ "Planos e Poções Mágicas__", por Jigger, Arsenius_

o _Nota: Livros listados por autor. Tenha também em conta o tradutor. ___

Outros livros que devia ler    "O Quidditch através dos Tempos" por Whisp, Kennilworthy 

_ "Lusitania – Desde Sempre" por vários autores_

_ "O Diário de Lonedart" por Lonedart, Eleniod_

_"A Ordem de Merlin" por Merlin_

_   Os primeiros anos não estão autorizados a trazer vassoura._

_   Todos os alunos do primeiro ano irão frequentar nove disciplinas: Astronomia, Transfiguração, Vôo, Poções, Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas, Herbologia, Encantamentos, História da Magia e Cuidados com Criaturas Mágicas._

******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******

Artio leu a lista completa e só naquele instante viu a quantidade de coisas que ela tinha de comprar…

Cynthia olhou para ela e sorriu.

Elas estavam de novo em terra firme e iam comprar as suas coisas. Artio leu "Ilha de S. Miguel – Açores".

Elas estavam nos Açores! Artio tinha ouvido dizer que as ilhas eram lindas mas ainda nunca ali tinha estado. A ilha era mesmo bonita: Prados verdes, muito gado, alguns lagos, pequenas cidades.

Elas não iam a uma cidade Muggle, claro que não. Elas iam comprar as suas coisas em pequenas lojas de feitiçaria. 

Elas continuaram a andar e entraram numa caverna, onde a Professora Stormd'sky lhes disse que a sétima estalactite a contar da entrada era um botão de transporte para a cidade feiticeira, Laxus _(nota: Laxus significa largo, em Latim)._

Laxus era uma cidade pequena, uma das quatro comunidades mágicas no arquipélago dos Açores, que tinha nove ilhas.

Laxus era uma comunidade mágica típica, com muitas lojas de roupa e a população rondava as trezentas e cinquenta pessoas, como tinha dito a Professora Stormd'sky.

O botão de transporte levou-as directamente à zona das lojas. A Professora Stormd'sky disse-lhes que podiam ir comprar os mantos onde elas quisessem e lembrou-lhes que tinham de voltar ao local de chegada dentro de uma hora para regressarem ao Navio. 

Artio e Cynthia escolheram uma loja simples e velha. Elas não escolheram entrar ali por causa da aparência da loja mas sim porque a bruxa (dona) que estava à entrada pareceu muito engraçada.

Elas entraram e a bruxa não perguntou nada. Começou a falar com elas, sempre bricalhona.

"Então são novas por aqui. Em que equipa estão?"

"Er," começou Cynthia, "somos da equipa Golfinho"

"Oh! Que alívio! Pensei que fossem da equipa Polvo!" Ela riu e continuou, "Os alunos da equipa Polvo são tão estúpidos! Bem, se eles estão na equipa Polvo por alguma razão é!" Riu outra vez. "Há sempre uma eqipa mais totó que as outras, nas escolas todas... talvez sejam necessárias para alguma coisa. Eu sempre ouvi dizer que "Tudo e todos têm um papel no mundo" por isso se essas pessoas existem é porque têm algum papel no mundo. A minha questão é, qual papel? É isto que eu nunca entendi!"

Duas fitas métricas mediram Artio e Cynthia, rapidamente, enquanto duas canetas escreviam as medidas por baixo uns dos outros em dois pergaminhos.

"Muito bem. Vamos parar de conversar que temos é de trabalhar! Medidas!" e os pergaminhos com as medidas voaram rapidamente aterrando nas mãos da bruxa. "hum… Mantos número 7 e 7/11 para Miss… como te chamas querida?" perguntou ela a Cynthia.

"Cynthia Tropelt." Respondeu.

"… Miss Tropelt. Aqui estão os seus cinco mantos. Mantos número 6 e 22/53 para Miss…?"

"Artio Sperios."

"…Para Miss Sperios, aqui estão. Agora os chapéus" a fita de medir mediram as cabeças delas em todas as maneiras possíveis, os papéis voaram de novo para as mãos da bruxa e rapidamente ela retirou dois chapéus da prateleira, que pareciam iguais mas não eram, "para Miss Tropelt, chapéu número 1343 que é o número 2784 na escala de Mikenzpiz. Para Miss Sperios, reservei um chapéu número 1298, 2739 na escala de Mikenzpiz. Aqui estão!"

"Luvas! O meu objecto preferido! Mas as vossas têm de ser de pele de dragão. Se não tivessem de ser, certamente passaríamos as próximas três horas e vinte e sete minutos a escolher um par!" E riu, como habitual.

Dois rapazes entrara na loja. Eles estavam ali para comprar as suas coisas, tal como Artio e Cynthia.

"Boa Tarde! Está ocupada ou dá para comprar as minhas coisas aqui?"

"Claro! Com que então também és brincalhão! És cá dos meus!"

Um dos rapazes começou a falar com Cynthia sobre a loja e dirigiram-se para lá. O outro rapaz tirou a sua varinha e movimentou-a. Artio estava a olhar para a testa da briuxa e o rapaz apontou para lá a sua varinha, sorrindo.

A bruxa notou que estavam a olhar muito para ela e perguntou, "O que foi? Tenho alguma coisa escrita na testa?"

Artio e o rapaz riram durante algum tempo! Era isso mesmo. O rapaz tinha feito passar frases pela testa da bruxa de forma que Artio as pudesse ler. Só ela podia ler porque Cynthia estava perto da montra daloja, a conversar com o outro rapaz e a bruxa não sentia nada nem podia ver o que se passava na sua testa.

Na testa da mulher o rapaz escreveu, "Por favor anda comigo até lá fora. Preciso de falar contigo em particular. Isto é engraçado! Vamos."

Quando Artio conseguiu parar de rir saiu para fora do estabelecimento, simplesmente dizendo "Tenho que sair e apanhar algum ar fresco!" O rapaz disse que ia também.

Quando saíram, Artio disse-lhe, "Tu és o máximo! Como fizeste aquilo?"

"É fácil, eu aprendi aquilo num livro de feitiços quando tinha oito anos..."

"Então o que é que me queres dizer?"

"Estou um pouco aborrecido. Porque éque não me mandaste _Strimmy?"_

"O quê? Tu és o Patr… Jeremy?

"Sim, eu próprio!"

"Oh desculpa! Eu não encontrei _Strimmy!"_

"Eu não acredito! Ele estava com a outra rapariga? Oh meu! Ele nunca muda!! Grrr!"

"Desculpa lá..."

"Não, não tem problema. Nós encontrámo-nos mesmo sem a ajuda dele. Foi o Destino. Nós tínhamos de nos encontrar hoje e por isso o destino levou-me até à loja onde tu estavas!" Artio olhou bem para ele enquanto ele continuava a falar.

"Mas tu és o Patrick, quero dizer, a tua face é igual"

"Sim. Ele esteve no meu corpo, mas era a minha cara, os meus olhos, era Eu. Ele não fez com que a minha aparência mudasse!"

"Agora compreendo! E..." 

Artio não soube como nem porquê, mas eles beijaram-se e ela só soube que queria ficar assim para sempre...

******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******

****

Lusitania está na AstronomyTower, parte da comunidade FictionAlley. Junte-se a nós aqui e  **escreva a sua opinião ****Aqui**.

******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******


	4. O Princípio do Fim

**Autor:** Sirius White

**E-mail do Autor:** siriuswhite@schnoogle.com

**Categoria:** Romance/Aventura/Acção/Mistério

**Palavras-Chave:** Artio Sperios, Patrick, Anaras, Captain Dolphin, Lusitania

**"Spoilers":** Os Quatro livros e QTTA e FB.

**"Rating":** PG                                              

**Sumário:** Artio é uma rapariga que vai para uma escola de magia, como Hogwarts. Ela vai para o primeiro ano e acontecem coisas muito estranhas. Patrick é um rapaz e as pessoas não gostam dele. Porquê?

**Nota Importante:** Esta história é baseada em personagens e situações criadas por JK Rowling que lhe pertencem, várias editoras incluindo mas não só a Bloomsbury Books, a Scholastic Books, a Raincoast Books, e a Warner Bros., Inc. Não se está a ganhar dinheiro com esta história e não são permitidos os direitos de cópia nem de comércio.

**Nota do Autor:** Dedico esta história à minha família e ao meu país, Portugal.

****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****

Lusitania 

POR    S I R I U S   W H I T E

******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********

QUARTO CAPITULO

O PRINCIPIO DO FIM

******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******

Artio não soube como nem porquê, mas eles beijaram-se e ela só soube que queria ficar assim para sempre...

******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******

****

Mas ela não podia.

"E agora?" perguntou Jeremy.

"_Agora_ o quê?" repetiu ela.

"Nós. Tu és minha namorada?"

"Eu não sei. Vamos para a loja. Não fales sobre nós lá dentro, está bem?"

"Está bem. Mas eu Amo-te."

Artio entrou na loja, seguida de Jeremy.
    
    "Oh, aqui estão eles!" disse a dona da loja.

"Onde estiveram?" perguntou Cynthia.

"Humm... nós estivemos a conversar, eu só precisei de tomar algum ar fresco..."

"Sim, é verdade," disse Jeremy.

"Eu comprei todas as nossas coisas," informou Cynthia.

"Está bem. Quanto é?" 

"Dois galeões, cinco leões e treze knuts" disse a bruxa da loja.

Artio tirou o dinheiro da mochila e pagou a conta. Cynthia levou as compras. "Obrigado!"  

"Oh, de nada! Vejo-vos no próximo ano!"
    
    Artio saiu para a rua e preparou-se para seguir com Cynthia, que já estava fora da loja, à espera.
    
    Ela olhou para Jeremy, que estava também a olhar para ela. "Vejo-te no navio!" disse ele. 
    
    "Está bem, encontramo-nos lá" respondeu ela, e seguiu com Cynthia, enquanto a dona da loja começava a ver o que estava na lista de compras de Jeremy.
    
    O tempo passava tão rapidamente! Elas não tinham muito tempo para voltarem à caverna para voltarem para o Navio. 

"Do que é que vocês estiveram a conversar? Tu não me disseste na loja mas eu sei que é alguma coisa importante. Eu já te conheço!"

"Eu não te posso mentir. Ele é o Jeremy."

"O quê?? _O tal _Jeremy? O mesmo que tu andavas a tentar encontrar com o _S_trimmy?"
    
    "Sim" Artio contou a Cynthia como ele tinha escrito na testa da bruxa, e ela riu.

"E nós beijámo-nos."
    
    Cynthia parou de rir e abriu muito os olhos "Hum? O quê? Vocês o quê?"__
    
    "Nós beijámo-nos. Eu não sei como, nem porquê, mas nós beijámo-nos."

Elas começaram a andar de novo.
    
    "eu não acredito! Eu admito que ele é bonito, mas tu só o conheceste hoje! Bem, na verdade eu não tenho o direito de te criticars." 
    
    "Bem, eu até não me parece que tenha feito muito mal... o que está feito, está feito. Quando o Patrick falou comigo, era o corpo do Jeremy, por isso hoje eu senti-me como se já o conhecesse há muito tempo. Mas o resto… oh, tudo o que eu sei é que nós nos beijámos e que eu queria ficar ali para sempre..." Artio sorriu.
    
    "Hmm. Bem, eu nunca beijei um rapaz, por isso não posso dizer que sei o que tu sentiste... mas penso que seja bom..."
    
    "Ele  disse-me que me amava! Mas eu fui tão estúpida! Eu fiquei ali parada sem lhe dizer nada! Ele até me perguntou se eu era namorada dele".

"E?"
    
    "Eu disse-lhe que não sabia… Oh Deus, eu fui tão estúpida! Eu só o que lhe disse foi que não devíamos falar sobre isso na loja... O que achas disto tudo?"
    
    "Artio, Eu já te disse que não tenho o direito de te criticar... Tu só seguiste os teus instintos. De qualquer forma, há dois pontos de vista; Certamente diriam que o que tu fizeste estava certo, mas também, beijá-lo cinco minutes depois de o conheceres... mesmo que o Patrick tenha usado o corpo dele para falar contigo. O que realmente interessa não é o que as outras pessoas pensam, mas sim o que _tu_ achas que foi correcto. De qualquer forma, eu vou-te sempre apoiar."
    
    "Obrigado. Eu sinto que fiz o que devia ser feito. Eu só me sinto estúpida porque o Jeremy disse-me que me amava e eu não lhe disse nada de jeito." 

"Gostas dele?"

"Claro que sim! Oh Cynthia, Eu amo-o mesmo. Achas que sou muito jovem para ter uma relação como esta?"

"Como esta? Vocês têm uma relação?"

"Er... não, mas nós gostamos um do outro"

"Não, eu não penso que tu sejas demasiado jovem... As coisas acontecem quando acontecem..."

Elas chegaram à caverna onde a Professora Stormd'sky e os outros alunos esperavam por elas. 

"Meninas! Porque é que demoraram tanto? Estamos aqui à vossa espera há séculos!"

"Desculpe" disseram as duas.

"Vá lá! Toquem na estalactite para sair de Laxus"

Os alunos passaram para o outro lado, um por um, e depois entraram de novo no Navio.

******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******

Artio e Cynthia deitaram-se nas suas camas, cansadas.

Chintz para cima da cama, tal como dois dos seus gatinhos.

"Artio eu acho que ela tem fome. Eu vou-lhe dar de comer, para ela poder alimentar os pequeninos. Eu já volto"

"Está bem, vai lá dar-lhe de comer."
    
    Cynthia saiu e Artio continuou deitada na cama e deixou-se dormir, finalmente sem ter sonhos.

******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******

A algumas salas de distância dos dormitórios, Captain Dolphin estava a ler uma carta, sentado na sua confortável poltrona, enquanto uma coruja cinzenta que tinha transportado a carta estava a bicar uma cópia de "_Lusitania: Desde Sempre"_.

Captain Dolphin acabou de ler a carta e apercebeu-se do que a coruja estava a fazer. "Choo! Sai daí! Não estragues esse livro! Choo! Coruja Estúpida!"
    
    A coruja voou para a janela e ficou lá, à espera da carta de resposta que Captain Dolphin tinha de enviar, pela mesma via.

_"Aquilo que não podia acontecer aconteceu… A nossa liberdade foi perdida neste instante…" _pensou o Captain, mas escreveu outras coisas:

Caro Mr. Sperios 
    
    _Eu farei o que me pediu. Ela estará aí dentro de três dias, visto que nós já estamos perto da academia, e por isso, bastante longe daí._

_Cumprimentos,_

_Captain Dolphin_

Equipa Golfinho 

_Lusitania – Academia Mágica de Bruxaria e Feitiçaria_

"Anda cá, coruja estúpida!" chamou. 

A coruja aproximou-se e estendeu a pata para que Captain Dolphin lhe atasse a carta na pata. Depois voou, atravessou a janela e o Captain seguiu-a com o olhar, até ela ter desaparecido completamente no azul do Oceano Atlântico.

******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******

****

Captain Dolphin abanou Artio.

"Artio, acorda"

"Hum?" disse Artio, ensonada, "Já são horas de almoço, Cynthia?"

"Não é a Cynthia, é o Captain Dolphin."

Artio sentou-se na cama rapidamente "desculpe, Captain…"
    
    "Não tens de te desculpar. Artio, trago-te notícias."

"O que aconteceu? Jeremy está bem? E Cynthia?"

"Eles estão beThey arem. O problema não são eles aren't …"

"Então?"

"Os teus pais."

"O que aconteceu? Eles estão bem?"
    
    "Fisicamente, estão bem. Ainda assim… Artio, Eu não sei como devo dizer-te isto… Eles… Eles divorciaram-se"

"Eles div… eles divorciaram-se?? Mas como? Eles amavam-se tanto!"

"Parecia que eles se amavam muito."

"Parecia? Como é que eles me puderam mentirfeign ?" Artio começou a chorar.
    
    Captain abraçou Artio "Chora, se te sentires melhor assim, então chora à vontade." disse ele.

"Captain como é que eu vou viver agora?!"
    
    "Tu consegues. Eu sei que isto dói, mas tenta entendê-los. Eles já não se amavam, porque é que haviam de continuar a viver juntos? É melhor para eles."

"Eu não sei… O que é que devo fazer? O que é que _eu posso_ fazer?"
    
    "Tu tens de tocar a tua própria vida para a frente e vivê-la ao máximo. Mesmo que os teus pais já não estejam casados, ambos te amam da mesma forma que te amavam quando viviam juntos. Tu também tens de os amar da mesma forma."

"Eu não consigo! Eles mentiram-me"
    
    "Tu só tens que tentar… Artio, há mais uma coisa que eu tenho de te dizer."

"Mais??"
    
    "Sim. Agora, por favor, ouve-me até ao fim antes de fazeres qualquer comentário, está bem? O teu pai enviou-me uma coruja. Ele quer que tu vás viver com ele."

"Eu não quero! Eu não vou!"

"Ouve-me. Tu vais viver com ele para Inglaterra; ele foi convidado para trabalhar numa Organização Cultural em Londres"

"Mas eu não quero ir viver com ele! E a minha mãe?"

"Ela vive em Portugal, a tua casa ficou para ela e tu podes ir visitá-la sempre que queiras, nas férias."

"O meu irmão?"

"Ele sabe de tudo. O processo de divórcio começou há já um ano e ele sabia, mas os teus pais disseram-lhe para ele não te contar nada."
    
    "O quê?? Ele sabia?? E não me disse nada?!"
    
    "Artio, ele quis dizer-te, mas os teus pais não o deixaram."
    
    "As coisas já estão a ficar mais claras agora... a Mãe saiu de casa por causa disso. Eu lembro-me de o meu irmão dizer, "_Eu espero que reconsiderem, também é a vida da Artio que está em jogo, não é só a minha. Digam-me como ela vai indo pelo menos uma vez por semana_". Agora eu entendo…"
    
    _Knock, Knock!_
    
     Batiam à porta.

"Sim?"

A Professora Shayra Stormd'sky entrou no quarto.
    
    "Miss. Sperios, o seu primo deseja falar consigo. Queira acompanhar-me?"
    
    "Eu não quero falar com ele. Na verdade duvido que ele tenha alguma coisa para me dizer que eu já não saiba. Ele só me quer chatear ainda mais!"

"Artio, vai there… Professor Shayra, podes deixar-nos a sós?"

"Claro" e a Professora Stormd'sky saiu.

"Artio lembra-te do que eu te disse. Vive a tua própria vida. Tenta ser feliz. Mas tens de ouvir as opiniões dos outros. Mesmo que eles te digam coisas que não gostes, tens de os ouvir. Para além de palavras, existem sentimentos. Ouve os sentimentos. Eles são mais valiosos que as palavras. Ignora os maus momentos, recorda os melhores."

"Acha que eu deva ir falar com Carldonne?"

"Eu só te vou dizer mais uma coisa: às vezes as pessoas não dizem o que pensam; Outras vezes não dizem o que senteml… Ouve os seus sentimentos."

"Eu acho que entendo. Obrigado."

Artio saiu dos dormitórios. Saiu também da sala comum dos Golfinhos' porque os estudantes que não eram da equipa Golfinho não podiam estar na sua sala comum, tal como os Golfinhos não podiam entrar nas salas das outras equipas..

Carldonne estava à espera dela, no corredor.

"Eu não sei se devia dizer "Olá!" mas penso que não."

"Porque não?" respondeu Artio, lembrando-se do que Captain Dolphin lhe tinha dito. "Olá Carldonne! Como vais?"

"Não estás aborrecida?"

"Claro que estou. Também já sabes de tudo?"

"Sim, sempre soube… eu ouvi os meus pais a comentar sobre isso, mas eles não sabem que eu sei."

"Então e vais magoar-me ainda mais é?" 

A opinião de Artio sobre o seu primo não era muito boaabout … Ele tinha-a sempre chateado ainda mais nas Alturas difíceisever joked at her, in the bad moments. Ela pensava que ele não possuía sentimentos e, como ele tinha ido para a equipa Tubarão, era a prova que não tinha mesmo.the vewas in fault.

"Não, não vou. Eu sei, bem, eu imagino como tu te estás a sentir."

"Hmmm… hoje é um daqueles dias em que tu pareces concordar comigo? E também daqueles dias que, após o "priminho sentimental" vem o "priminho das piadas estúpidas" certo?"

"Artio, Eu sei que me tenho portado mal contigo. Desculpa-me, a sério. Mas eu não estou aqui para te magoar mais do que tu já estás. Eu mudei"

"Como é que isso é possível?? Uma pessoa como tu nunca mudadoes ! Nem que vá viver para outro planetai!"

"Artio não sejas tonta. Se aceitas as minhas desculpas tudo bem; se não, o que é que posso fazer? Nada. Eu estou aqui para te dizer que te vou ajudar, se me deixares. Eu sei que estás a passar por uma má situação e eu estou a tentar confortar-te. É isto apenasThat's just this…"

"Did you endJá acabaste?"

"Não. Mais uma coisa: Eu estarei aqui sempre que precisares de mim. Se me pedires eu ajudo-te, mesmo que seja daqui a mil anos. Se eu estiver vivo dentro de mil anos, podes ter a certeza que te vou ajudar."

"Então mudaste mesmo?" Artio começou a acreditar em Carldonne.

"O que é que eu te disse?"

"Eu acredito em ti, agora…"

Eles abraçaram-se.

"Eu estarei sempre aqui se precisares de mim. Conta comigo!"

"Com certeza que sim."

"Promete-me que me vais enviar corujas pelo menos duas vezes por semana."

"Prometo. Carldonne eu não acredito que tu mudaste _mesmo_. Como é que foi?"

"Eu… Eu encontrei uma pessoa que me mostrou que o mundo é bom para aqueles que praticam o Bom, e mau para os que fazem coisas Más asas , agora e sempre. Cada pessoa recebe, mais cedo ou mais tarde, aquilo que deu."

"Concordo. Quem é essa pessoa?"

"Eu… ela é … a minha namorada."

"Oh! Agora já percebi tudo!" Artio deixou-se rir.

"Eu também!" disse ele, e riram os dois.

******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******

****

De volta aos dormitórios, Artio contou tudo a Cynthia.

"Ele não é assim tão mau" comentou Artio sobre Carldonne.

"Sim… E quando é que vais?"

"Dentro de uma hora, acho eu. O Captain Dolphin vem chamar-me."

"Artio, nós vamos ser amigas para sempre?"

"Claro que sim."

"Tu também tens de me enviar corujas, como para o Carldonne"

"Afirmativo, _generala_! Hehehe… Eu só não sei quando é que chego lá a Inglaterra… o meu pai tem um novo emprego e eu penso sobre ele doutra maneira. Eu não sei se eu ficarei bem lá…"

"Oh, tu vais para a escola lá?"

"Sim, eu vou para a Escola de Magia e Feitiçaria de Hogwarts."

"De certeza que vais lá arranjar novos amigos, e acabarás por te esqueceres de nós, aqui…"

"Eu nunca vos vou esquecer. Vamo-nos ver todas as ferias."

"Eu espero que sim! E _Ele_?"

"Ele quem?"

"O Jeremy"

"Ele… ele não sabe de nada. Mas eu não tenho tempo de lhe contar. Tens de ser tu a contar-lhe. Pode ser?"

"E se lhe escrevesses uma carta?"

"Não. Eu acho que é melhor seres tu a dizer-lhe tudo. Tens de lhe dizer que eu também o amo, porque eu não lhe disse em Laxus.haven't "

"Combinado."

Captain Dolphin bateu à porta, e entrou.

"Artio, tens de ir."

"Como é que eu vou? De barco?"

"Não, tu vais com uma amigo meu, o Gilbert, ele tem uma Dragão de estimação e vocês vão a voar _nele_."

"E não é perigoso?"

"Um bocadinho… hmmm… vamos ver: tens noventa e nove por cento de probabilidades de chegar sã e salva a Inglaterraof ies toe... Só morres se o dragão morrer também... Hehehe. Claro que é seguro, achas que eu te deixava ir se não fosse?vv"

"Está bem. Quando eu escrever, Cynthia diz-lhe como eu estou… Foi um privilégio tê-lo conhecido, is Captain Dolphin!"

"Isso digo eu, e tu nem sabes como!"

******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******

Artio estava sentada numa cadeira, dentro de uma "toca" de Madeira que era puxada pelo dragão, com Gilbert. Eles estavam a partir. Londres era o próximo "aeroporto".

À porta do Navio Lusitania estavam Carldonne, Cynthia e Captain Dolphin acenando. 

Artio estava a subir depressa, de modo que só ela (que estava mais alta que eles) podia ver o Pôr do Sol…

Se Carldonne e Cynthia não estivessem tão excitados, eles teriam ouvido o Captain Dolphin:

"Agora tenho a certeza que o mundo irá Acabar. E _isto_ é só o Princípio."

******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******

****

Lusitania está na AstronomyTower, parte da comunidade FictionAlley. Junte-se a nós aqui e  **escreva a sua opinião ****Aqui**.

******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******


	5. Tempos Obscuros

**Autor:** Sirius White

**E-mail do Autor:** siriuswhite@schnoogle.com

**Categoria:** Romance/Aventura/Acção/Mistério

**Palavras-Chave:** Artio Sperios, Patrick, Anaras, Captain Dolphin, Lusitania

**"Spoilers":** Os Quatro livros e QTTA e FB.

**"Rating":** PG                  

**Sumário:** Artio é uma rapariga que vai para uma escola de magia, como Hogwarts. Ela vai para o primeiro ano e acontecem coisas muito estranhas. Patrick é um rapaz e as pessoas não gostam dele. Porquê?

**Nota Importante:** Esta história é baseada em personagens e situações criadas por JK Rowling que lhe pertencem, várias editoras incluindo mas não só a Bloomsbury Books, a Scholastic Books, a Raincoast Books, e a Warner Bros., Inc. Não se está a ganhar dinheiro com esta história e não são permitidos os direitos de cópia nem de comércio.

**Nota do Autor****:** Dedicado aos meus leitores. Obrigado Jo, pela tarefa de Beta-Reader. 

****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****

Lusitania 

POR    S I R I U S   W H I T E

******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********

QUINTO CAPITULO 

TEMPOS OBSCUROS 

******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******

Se Carldonne e Cynthia não estivessem tão excitados, eles teriam ouvido o Captain Dolphin:

"Agora tenho a certeza que o mundo irá Acabar. E _isto_ é só o Princípio."

******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******

"Tens medo?" Gilbert perguntou a Artio.

"Eu? Não! Captain Dolphin disse-me que este meio era seguro, por isso não tenho medo…" respondeu Artio.

"Então podemos voar mais rapidamente," assim que chicoteou o dragão a velocidade aumentou, e Artio começou a sentir medo "Tens a certeza que não estás com medo?" perguntou Gilbert de novo, notando que ela sentia-se realmente com medo.

"Não, bem eu estou com um bocadinho de medo, mas consigo controlar-me" disse Artio, e mudou de assunto "Como é que o dragão se chama?"

"Shilta, é uma dragão fêmea…"

"Ela obedece-lhe?" perguntou Artio, duvidando.

"Às vezes, excepto quando anda com dragões… Tu pareces confiar no Captain Dolphin, não é?"

"Sim," ela concordou, "ele explicou-me porque é que os meus pais se divorciaram, e sobre Jer… Patrick, ele explicou-me muitas coisas e ele é muito importante para mim… Eu não sei porque é que ele me trata de uma maneira especial, mas talvez seja por causa daquilo do Patrick…"

"O Robin é sempre o mesmo, ele nunca perde uma oportunidade…"

"Quem?" perguntou Artio, "Quem é Robin?"

"Oh, eu esqueci-me que ele nunca diz o seu nome verdadeiro… Captain Dolphin é uma boa alcunha para uma pessoa como ele, ele precisa de facto de uma."

"Captain Dolphin é Robin?" ela perguntou, confusa.

"Robin Stormd'sky" disse Gilbert "mais conhecido por Captain Dolphin, Hahaha!" riu.

"Stormd'sky? A Professora Shayra é mulher dele?"

"Irmã" corrigiu Gilbert "Robin e Shayra também têm outro irmão mas ele foi expulso da academia no seu último ano…"

"Porquê?" perguntou Artio, interessada.

"Ele foi enganado… Lungush forçou-o a roubar uma coisa da academia e Josh Darkwater viu-o, e denunciou-o ao Robin e à Shayra, que já eram professores lá… mas essa é outra história."

"Quem são Lungush e Josh Darkwater?" ela perguntou, confusa mais uma vez.

"Josh era o seu melhor amigo, antes de o trair, Lungush é um poderoso Death Eater que sonha ser o grande Mestre das Trevas, depois de matar o Quem-nós-sabemos…"

"Ainda cá há Death Eaters?"

"Infelizmente, sim" disse Gilbert, "Lungush é o braço esquerdo do Senhor das Trevas. Ele seria o direito, se não fosse o Malfoy… Josh era amigo do Lungush… agora já não: ele tem tudo o que desejava, Professor e Director de uma equipa, na academia Lusitania."

"Qual equipa?" perguntou Artio.

"Qual é que achas?"

"Tubarão."

"Claro," concordou Gilbert.

"E onde é que está o irmão do Captain Dolphin e da Professora Shayra agora?" 

"Neste momento, está a voar, sentado, e a falar contigo."

"Tu és o irmão deles que foi expulso?" ela perguntou.

"Está mais alguém a falar contigo agora?" disse, "Gilbert Stormd'sky, muito prazer e conhecê-la."

"Eu não posso acreditar! Eles expulsaram-te? Porque é que não lhes explicaste o que aconteceu mesmo?"

"Eu tentei… O Robin dá-me algumas coisas para fazer, como esta, levar-te a Londres, e eu tenho o meu próprio trabalho…" explicou Gilbert.

"Em que é que trabalhas?"

"Dragões… Eu adoro dragões."

"Estou a ver…"

"Por favor" disse ele "não digas a ninguém nada do que ouviste… isto é só para teres conhecimento."

"Okay," ela concordou.

"Agora tenta dormir," recomendou, "É um pequeno sofá mas eu acho que consegues dormir ali."

"Eu vou tentar. Boa noite." Artio pôs-se confortável e fechou os seus olhos.

"Boa noite, é uma noite mesmo boa" disse Gilbert, olhando o céu, onde milhares de estrelas davam cor à noite.

******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******

Quando Artio acordou eles ainda sobrevoavam o azul do Oceano Atlântico.

"Bom dia" disse ela.

Gilbert virou a cabeça "Bom dia, eu pensei que ias dormir até pelo menos às 10 da manhã..."

"Que horas são?"

"Oito e meia, dormiste bem?" perguntou ele.

"Sim, não tive pesadelos…"

"Vou deixar-te em Land's End _(o fim da terra)_, depois vais com o teu pai."

"Onde é Land's End?"

"Inglaterra…" Gilbert agarrou num mapa e mostrou-lhe onde era.

"Está bem" disse ela "Mesmo que eu não goste da ideia de ir viver com o meu pai…"

"Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso, infelizmente. Então e tu vais para Hogwarts?"

"Sim, Captain D… o seu irmão disse-me que o meu pai quer que eu vá para lá."

"Eu teria gostado de ir para Hogwarts, se não tivesse sido expulso da Lusitania"

"Eu gostava de ter ficado na academia Lusitania…" eles riram.

"Ninguém pode fazer o que realmente quer," disse Gilbert.

"Isso é verdade," ela concordou.

Duas horas mais tarde, ela estava em Land's End. Gilbert tinha abalado e  seu pai chegou, a conduzir um carro Muggle.

"Artio, finalmente chegaste!" disse ele, chegando perto dela.

"Sim" disse ela, ao ser abraçada pelo pai "finalmente."

"Desculpa-me por tudo" começou ele.

"Não interessa… agora já está feito," ela tentava não falar muito com ele, "Vamos?"

"Sim, vamos," eles entraram no carro e Artio foi conduzida a um pequeno apartamento em Londres, ao qual chegou depois de almoço.

"Esta vai ser a nossa casa durante os próximos meses," informou ele, abrindo a porta que deixou Artio ver uma pequena cama, ainda mais pequena que a casota do dragão de Gilbert, "este é o teu quarto, gostas?"

"É giro," comentou ela, esperando ficar sozinha..

"Deixa aí as tuas coisas e depois vem ter comigo à sala de estar." Disse ele, e saiu do quarto.

Artio deixou as coisas lentamente, enquanto olhava as paredes, coloridas de um rosa claros; havia uma cama pequena com uma colcha rosa, um armário de madeira, um candeeiro, e uma carpete entre a cama e o armário colorida de rosa e azul claro. Também havia uma janela. Artio andou até lá. Notou que estava num bairro Muggle. Ela não percebeu porquê e pensou que iria perguntar ao seu pai sobre aquilo, mas viu muitos carros Muggles lá for a, uma  coisa que não se via todos os dias… ela continuou a aprecia e esqueceu-se das horas, passaram mais de quinze minutos, e quando se lembrou começou a dirigir-se para a sala, como o pai lhe tinha pedido, passando por um quadro velho, mas limpo, no qual havia uma mulher, mas ela olhou rapidamente, sem ter visto, e foi juntar-se ao seu pai, na sala.

Archibald Sperios estava sentado na sala há já um bom bocado, quando uma rapariga alta, com cabelo loiro e pele clara apareceu à porta.

"Posso entrar, pai??" perguntou Artio, mas entrou e sentou-se no sofá sem esperar pela resposta do pai, "Pai, eu notei que estamos a viver num bairro Muggle. Podes explicar-me porquê?"

"Bem, nós ainda não tivemos tempo para falar. I estou a escrever para uma Organização Cultural, aqui em Londres, e eu fui encarregado de fazer um estudo sobre Muggles. O melhor local para isso é viver com eles."

"Está bem, eu compreendo… como eu acho que não vou aqui viver a maior parte do ano, certo?"

"Sim, tu vais para Hogwarts. Eu estive lá quando tive de escrever aquele artigo sobre as Escolas Europeias de Bruxaria," informou o lado jornalista de Mr. Sperios, "e como fui convidado para trabalhar aqui em Londres, será o melhor para ti. A escola pareceu-me segura, tu sabes que o Quem-nós-sabemos tem medo do director, Albus Dumbledore."

"Sim, eu sei, ele é o único que o Quem-nós-sabemos teme… Mas eu preferia ter ficado em Lusitania."

"Artio, eu sei que isto é difícil de compreender, mas por favor faz um esforço por mim."

"O que é que eu posso dizer? Eu _tenho_ de viver contigo certo? Eu não tenho dinheiro suficiente para fugir por isso tenho de ficar aqui, tenho de fazer todas as coisas que quiseres. E tudo por tua culpa! Eu não te queria perguntar, mas estou forçada a faze-lo. Porque é que te separaste da Mãe?" Artio perguntou, explodindo.

"Artio, nós já não nos amávamos, nós tivemos de nos separar. Teria sido pior se tivéssemos ficado juntos como se nada tivesse acontecido." Respondeu ele, calmamente.

"Sim, e quem paga pelos vossos actos sou eu!" 

"Eu não queria que tu sofresses, mas pensa no assunto de outro ângulo. Tenta compreender, teria sido pior se nós tivéssemos ficado  jun-" ele foi interrompido.

"É melhor desta maneira? Pelo menos para mim? Não compreendes que estou farta de ouvir isso? Vocês só pensam em vocês próprios! Eu vim para cá sem querer discutir contigo," ela informou-o, "mas eu não podia ficar aqui como se nada tivesse acontecido!"

"Artio eu também não te queria dizer isto," Archibald começara a ficar zangado "Foi a tua mãe que se separou de mim!" Ele levantou-se e dirigiu-se para o seu quarto.

Artio não podia acreditar que fora a sua mão que pedira o divórcio; ela sempre pensou que fosse culpa do pai. Os seus olhos, cuja cor era uma cor entre azul e verde claro, encheram-se de água instantaneamente. Lágrimas caíram da sua face tocando o seu nariz e os seus lábios, tendo um sabor de uma espécie de sal, e não paravam no seu queixo…

Ela ficou ali, sentada no sofá, sem sentir nada do que era físico, mas sentindo-se realmente mal dentro do seu coração. Ela queria morrer, não, não queria: ela lembrou-se das palavras do Captain Dolphin, _"vive a tua própria vida"_, e acordou daquele dormir acordada.

Ela dirigiu-se para a porta do quarto do seu pai. Ela hesitou em bater na porta, mas finalmente fechou a mão e bateu à porta. "Posso entrar?" Como não obteve resposta, abriu a porta lentamente. O seu pai estava deitado na cama.

"Desculpa" Artio começou "eu não sab-"

"Agora já sabes" ele parecia estar zangado.

"Sim. Pai, desculpa-me, eu nunca pensei que pudesse ter sido a mãe que acabou com o vosso casamento. Desculpa."

Ele sentou-se na cama "tu tens os olhos dela" disse ele, olhando nos olhos de Artio "e não precisas chorar."

"Pai, eu… Eu quero esquecer tudo isto, o que interessa é que eu estou a viver aqui contigo, e nós vamos divertir-nos juntos."

"Estou orgulhoso de ti porque tu compreendes, ainda que as coisas não possam só ser _esquecidas_."

"Eu sei" disse Artio, "mas eu não quero discutir mais contigo sobre isto".

"Queres ir dar um passeio?" perguntou Archibald.

"Está bem, deixa-me só escrever uma carta rapidamente, para a Cynthia, a dizer que eu estou bem."

"Está bem. Eu estou à tua espera na sala…" Ele virou-se caminhando para a sala mas Artio não o deixou.

"Espera!" disse ela.

"Sim?" ele virou-se para trás "queres mais alguma cois-?"

Artio abraçou-o, e ele abraçou-a também, Mr. Sperios começava a sentir que eles eram quase uma família normal… finalmente!

Artio foi para o seu quarto, escreveu rapidamente uns rabiscos e mandou para Cynthia pela coruja do seu pai. 

Quando chegou à sala, Archibald olhava para qualquer coisa que tinha na mão. 

"Isto chegou um pouco depois de ires para o quarto." Disse ele, mostrando uma carta com um símbolo vermelho na parte de trás "Eu esperei por ti antes de a abrir. Eu nunca tinha visto uma antes."

"É de quem?" perguntou Artio.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" anunciou ele, orgulhosamente.

"A sério?"

"Sim. Há dois dias, quando eu mandei a carta para a academia, eu mandei outra para o director de Hogwarts. Eu expliquei-lhe a situação e pedi-lhe para te aceitar em Hogwarts, mas ele ainda não tinha respondido. Como está em teu nome, acho que te aceitaram. Ia ser um grande problema se não recebesses esta carta…"

"Porquê? Isto é assim _t__ão_ importante?" perguntou Artio, sem perceber por que é que uma simples carta da escola era tão importante.

"Se não a recebesses, não poderias ir para a escola."

"O quê? É preciso receber a carta para ir para a escola?"

"Sim, o mecanismo desta escola é assim. A academia Lusitania é uma instituição do Ministério da Magia português, mas Hogwarts é uma escola independente… os alunos só têm de estar no cais e entrarem para o Navio Lusitania para ir para a academia, mas aqui é diferente. Todas as pessoas que vão para Hogwarts têm de ser convidadas, e recebem uma carta como esta. Eles normalmente enviam corujas a todas as crianças que têm onze anos, aqui na Grã-Bretanha, e algumas da Irlanda... como tu vieste de Portugal, eu tive de lhes pedir para te convidarem, porque eles não adivinham simplesmente que tu queres frequentar a escola…"

"Isto é tão diferente. Eu pensei que toda a gente pudesse ir para todas as escolas que quisessem..."1

"Não, cada escola tem os seus métodos de selecção. Hogwarts podia ter-te enviado uma coruja antes, mesmo que tu vivesses na Austrália, e isso teria sido um sinal de que tu darias uma grande bruxa! Hogwarts é uma das melhores escolas de bruxaria da Europa e eles não podem aceitar toda a gente que quisessem ir para lá. O que fariam se todas as crianças do mundo quisessem ir estudar para Hogwarts? Agora, se recebeste a carta significa que eles estudaram o teu caso e decidiram que tu poderias dar uma grande bruxa, e podias ir estudar para lá."

"Como é que eles "estudaram o meu caso"?"

"Bem, eles possivelmente puseram alguém a espiar-te nestes últimos dois dias, ou pediram a alguém que te conhecesse algumas informações… eles também podem ter usado algum feitiço que lhes permitisse ver-te… há muitas coisas que nós – feiticeiros – podemos fazer!"

"Pois…" Artio não estava muito contente. Eles podiam tê-la visto a beijar Jeremy! _Hum, talvez não_, pensou ela, positivamente…

"Mostra-ma lá" pediu o pai de Artio. "Oh, só isto?" disse ele, quando viu a carta.

"só o quê?" perguntou Artio "porque é que é _só_ isto?"

"Bem" ele começou "Eu… um… Eu pensei que uma carta de Hogwarts podia trazer mais informação que uma simples lista de material… como é uma escola tão famosa. Oh guarda isso contigo. Nós vamos à Diagon Alley e compramos as tuas coisas lá."

"A famosa Diagon Alley, hum?" 

"Sim, o local onde eu e a tua mãe nos conhecemos… é uma lugar lindo... tu nunca lá estiveste, mas tenho a certeza que vais gostar."

"Sim," ela concordou, "Mal posso esperar para ir!" 

"Está bem, por favor não fales sobre magia lá fora. Sabes que estamos a viver num bairro Muggle…" avisou.

"Eu sei." Disse ela, enquanto saíam do apartamento.

******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******

Muito longe dali, seguindo a rota da coruja para o Navio Lusitania, Cynthia tentava encontrar Jeremy, durante a hora de almoço.

"viste o Jeremy?" perguntou ela a um rapaz do primeiro ano.

"Quem?"

"O Jeremy Craig," disse ela, e depois pareceu-lhe ver uma cabeça castanha clara no outro lado da sala, "esquece!"

Ela dirigiu-se para o local onde parecia ter visto Jeremy. Lá estava ele, com o amigo que tinha ido com ele à loja, em Laxus.

"Jeremy!" chamou ela.

"Ah, olá!" cumprimentou ele, "tu és a amiga da Artio, não és? Onde é que ela está?" ele sorriu. Cynthia notou que ia ser difícil explicar-lhe o que acontecera.

"Sim, sou eu. Cynthia Tropelt."

"Hum," ele parou de mastigar e levantou-se da cadeira, "Jeremy Craig, muito prazer. Porque é que ela não veio?"

"Foi por isso que eu vim. Podemos falar, em privado?"

"Claro. Walter, eu já venho." Ele juntou-se a Cynthia e saíram da sala, para a proa do navio.

"Então?" perguntou Jeremy quando se sentaram ambos numas cadeiras de metal, enferrujadas por causa da chuva.

"Eu… A Artio não veio…" começou Cynthia.

"Estou a ver… onde é que ela está? Ela não me quer ver outra vez?"

"Não, ela quer muito, mas não pode." Ela informou-o, "Jeremy, Eu não sei como te hei-de dizer isto... ela…"

"O que aconteceu? Ela não me ama?"

"Não é iso… Jeremy, a Artio fez-e prometer que eu te ia dizer tudo, mas eu não sei se consigo dizer-te tudo o que ela me pediu."

"Estou a ouvir… é mau?" ele começava a ficar preocupado.

"Os pais da Artio divrociaram-se," disse ela, "e a Artio está muito triste."

"Meu Deus! Eu sei o que isso significa, apesar de os meus pais nunca se terem separado, mas eu acho que o que me aconteceu foi pior"

"O que foi?"

"O meu pai… morreu há um ano, quero dizer, foi assassinado." Uma lágrima pareceu aparecer-lhe num dos lados do seu olho negro, mas não caiu pela cara.

"Desculpa-me por te ter lembrado disso," disse Cynthia "Mesmo."

"Não peças desculpa, eu gusto de pensar nele, ele foi um grande feiticeiro! Estou orgulhoso dele."

"Bem, o que te aconteceu é um bocado pior, mas o que aconteceu à Artio também é muito mau."

"Sim, eu sei, posso ir falar com ela? Eu sei o que devo dizer nestes momentos e-"

"Infelizmente, não, tu não podes ir falar com ela"

"Hum?"

"Ela," Cynthia empurrou as palavras para fora "ela já não está no navio…"

"O quê??" perguntou Jeremy, confuso e sem acreditar naquilo que ouvia.

"É verdade, ela abalou ontem ao pôr do sol, e foi para Londres viver com o pai." Cynthia notou que os olhos pertos de Jeremy tornaram-se ainda mais negros, se isso fosse possível, como se tivesse sido o alvo de um feitiço das trevas.

"Eu não posso acreditar nisto!" ele levantou-se "isto não pode ser real, isto é um pesadelo e eu quero acordar. Alguém me acorde, por favor!" ele olhou para o céu, onde o sol brilhava muito, num céu azul, sem nuvens, e com gaivotas "Tu estás a dizer-me que a rapariga que eu amo está do outro lado do oceano? Em Londres, longe dos Açores, com o pai dela e que eu não a vou voltar a ver?"

"Jeremy, ela não teve outra escol-"

"Porque é que estas coisas me acontecem sempre a _mim_?" perguntou ele a ninguém.

"Jeremy, eu sei que é difícil de acreditar, mas tenta compreender que foram os pais dela que decidiram com quem ela ia ficar, sem a consultarem. Eu tenho a certeza que ela teria preferido ficar aqui, se eles lhe tivessem dado a oportunidade de escolher. Ela disse-me que não queria ir viver com o pai dela…"

"Mas ela foi," disse ele, "se ela não quisesse mesmo ir, ela não tinha ido, e ela foi! Ela podia pelo menos tentar encontrar-me ontem e se me tivesse explicado tudo eu não a tinha deixado ir! Nunca! Ou teria ido com ela."

Cynthia não podia dizer nada, ela sabia que ele tinha toda a razão, e ela própria avisara Artio de que devia dizer a Jeremy. 

"Por outro lado, eu conheci a Artio há dois dias, sei que a amo, e que a única coisa que aconteceu foi um _beijo_, e depois ela disse-me "não fales nisto lá dentro da loja"" ele estava agora a falar com o Mar, Cynthia só via as costas dele, "e, sim, eu nunca cheguei a saber se ela me ama. Ela não disse nada quando nos beijámos. Nós? Ou _eu_ beijei-a? Eu não sei mesmo. Ela ama-me? E se não me amar, porque é que me iria dizer que se is embora? Ela certamente pensou "O quê? Aquele rapaz? Oh, esquece-o!" pois, na realidade, eu conheci-a há dois dias, como é que a posso amar? Isto é ridículo! Grrr!"

"Jeremy, tu tens razão," o que podia Cynthia dizer mais? "Mas eu juro-te que ela te ama."

"Ela ama-me?" perguntou ele, virando-se para ver a cara de Cynthia, mas de uma forma desafiadora, "Eu não sei se _eu ainda a amo_."

"Eu sei que vocês os dois se amam," Cynthia tentou chamá-lo para a realidade, tu estás a falar de cabeça quente, tenta acalmar as tuas ideias."

"_Tu_ estás a dizer-me a _mim _que _eu_ estou a _"falar de cabeça quente"_? E tu? E Artio? Sim, ela está bem? Tens a certeza que ela não estava a _"falar de cabeça quente"_? Hum? E tu? Como és amiga dela, vocês devem ser as duas doidas! Hah!"

"Jeremy, eu compreendo que tu estás a sentir-te muito mal, mas não descarregues em mim! Eu não tenho nada a ver com os vossos problemas, eu só te vim trazer a mensagem da Artio, como ela me pediu, e a culpa do que aconteceu não é minha."

"Por Deus! Deixa-me em paz!!" estas últimas palavras foram ditas a gritar, e Cynthia deixou-o sozinho, também porque não tinha de suportar a loucura!

Ele estava sozinho a ouvir o barulho do mar e a pensar. Sozinho.

******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******

Cynthia entrou no seu quarto, sentindo-se chateada consigo mesma: ela tinha de ter compreendido o Jeremy; ele estava realmente a sentir-se mal, e ela não o tinha deixado dizer tudo o que lhe apetecia, o que era muito importante, e ela sabia-o.

Uma rapariga de cabelo ruivo entrou no quarto. Ela era mais alta do que Cynthia ou até mesmo do que Artio, e por isso Cunthia deduziu que ela fosse do segundo ano. Ela estava vestida com um longo vestido verde, muito bonito, na opinião de Cynthia. Ela andou rapidamente até à cama onde Cynthia estava… 

"Olá." Disse ela, "não é aqui o quarto da Artio?"

"Hum… sim, bem, não" Cynthia não sabia se era ou se já não era…

"É ou não é?" perguntou ela, pensando que Cynthia não era muito certa.

"Não, ela já cá não está. Porquê? Conheces a Artio?"

"Sim, eu sou Anaras Tisanta. Eu ajudei-a com aquilo do Patrick aconteceu…"

"Ah, estou a ver. Ela falou-me de ti."

"Então vocês são amigas," concluiu Anaras.

"Sim, as mlhores amigas!" Cynthia estava orgulhosa disso.

"Então onde é que ela foi?" 

"Ela… ela foi-se embora da academia, ela foi para Londres." Cynthia tinha a certeza que Artio não ficaria zangada se Anaras soubesse de tudo, mas mesmo assim não lhe disse nada sobre o Jeremy, "Ela foi viver com o pai, os pais dela divorciaram-se."

"Divorciaram-se??" perguntou Anaras, boquiaberta.

"Sim, é uma longa história, que nem mesmo a Artio sabia ontem…"

"Quando é que ela se foi embora? Eu vi-a ontem em Laxus…"

"Sim, eu sei, ela foi ontem ao pôr do sol… aconteceu tudo muito rapidamente: quando nós viemos de Laxus, o Captain Dolphin veio ter com ela – eu não estava aqui porque tinha ido dar comida aos meus gatos – e ele disse-lhe que os seus pais se tinham divorciado. Quando eu cheguei, ela não estava cá, e quando finalmente chegou arrumou as coisas, contou-me tudo, e foi-se embora com um amigo do Captain Dolphin, num Dragão. Pelo menos fez as pazes com o primo dela, o Carldonne."

"Carldonne?"

"Sim, é o primo da Artio, filho do tio dela, Broderick Sperios."

"O Carldonne Sperios? A sério? Não posso acreditar! Então eles são primos…"

"Sim, porquê?" perguntou Cynthia, que não estava a perceber nada.

"Porque… Eu sou a namorada dele…"

"A sério?"

"Sim, e isto é maravilhoso!" Anaras riu, "Eu não o vejo desde ontem depois de almoço. Ele tinha-me dito que queria falar com a prima dele, mas eu não sabia que era a Artio… Eu influenciei na decisão dele, sim, fui eu que lhe expliquei que ele não devia andar sempre a deitar a prima abaixo…"

"Ele é um rapaz fixe, eu conheci-o quando a Artio se foi embora. Eu, o Carldonne e o Captain Dolphin fomos lá for a dizer adeus à Artio… ela não queria mesmo ir viver com o pai, também porque pensa que foi ele que pediu o divórcio…"

"Este mudo é mesmo pequeno!" disse Anaras, com os seus cabelos castanhos a brilhar orgulhosamente.

"Sim, concordo contigo…" disse Cynthia.

"Bem, tenho de ir, ainda tenho de fazer algumas coisas até às quatro horas…"

"Está bem, adeus!"

"Vejo-te por aí. Diz-me quando a Artio te mandar alguma coruja… Eu vou escrever-lhe em breve" Anaras saiu do quarto das raparigas do primeiro ano, e Cynthia começou a procurar os seus gatos.

******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******

Chegando à Diagon Alley, depois de ela e o seu pai terem passado pelo "_Caldeirão Escoante_", para mudar as roupas de Muggle que traziam vestidas, Artio ficou fascinada com a magnificência daquele sítio. Ela nunca pensou que pudesse haver um local com tantas lojas de feiticeiros!

Eles foram a Gringotts, o Banco dos Feiticeiro, onde o seu pai levantou dinheiro de bruxos (ele tinha tido alguma dificuladade em adapatr-se ao dinheiro dos Muggles), e depois foram comprar as coisas que Artio precisava de comprar para Hogwarts, mas só aquelas que ainda não tinha comprado em Laxus. 

Na "Flourish and Blotts" havia muitos alunos com listas do material de Hogwarts, comprando os seus livros para o ano que ia começar. Alguns deles seguravam no _"Monstruoso livro dos Monstros"_, que Artio nunca tinha visto antes, e pensou, _"Quais destes é que eu vou ter de comprar? Espero que não me mordam…"_

"Artio." Chamou o seu pai, que estava a falar com um homem vestido de preto, com uma voz fria. Ela chegou perto deles.

"Sim, Pai?"

"Este é o Professor Snape," ele anunciou.

"Prazer," Artio cumprimentou, enquanto ele olhava fixamente para ela, sem dizer nada.

"Nós viemos de Portugal. Ela primeiro foi par a Academia Mágica Lusitania, mas agora eu vim par Londres, e ela chegou ontem. Ela foi aceite em Hogwarts" ele virou-se para Artio "O Professor Snape é o M;ester das Poções em Hogwarts, eu penso que tu vais adorar as alas dele."

"tenho a certeza que vou adorar Poções!" disse Artio, sentindo exactamente o contrário…

"Então tu vieste de Lusitania!" Snape perguntou a Artio "Eles ainda ensinam Magia Negra? Era uma grande escola há alguns anos atrás, agora não sei se eles ainda continuam a ensinar as mesmas coisas que lhe concederam o título de "_maior escola de Magia Negra_". Ainda ensinam?"

Artio não sabia o que dizer. "A maior escola de Magia Negra??" ela estava muito surpresa. "_Lusitania é uma escola onde se aprende Magia Negra?_" pensou ela.

******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******

****

Lusitania está na AstronomyTower, parte da comunidade FictionAlley. Junte-se a nós aqui, visite o site de Lusitania aqui e **escreva a sua opinião ****Aqui**.

******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******


	6. Corujas, Magia Negra e Novos Locais

**Autor:** Sirius White (traduzido por Nentari)

**E-mail do Autor:** siriuswhite@schnoogle.com

**Categoria:** Romance/Mistério

**Palavras-Chave:** Artio Sperios, Patrick, Dolphin, Lusitania

**"Spoilers":** Os Quatro livros e QTTA e FB.

**"Rating":** PG-13.           

**Sumário:** Artio é uma rapariga que vai para uma escola de magia, como Hogwarts. Ela vai para o primeiro ano e acontecem coisas muito estranhas. Patrick é um rapaz e as pessoas não gostam dele. Porquê?

**Nota Importante:** Esta história é baseada em personagens e situações criadas por JK Rowling que lhe pertencem, várias editoras incluindo mas não só a Bloomsbury Books, a Scholastic Books, a Raincoast Books, e a Warner Bros., Inc. Não se está a ganhar dinheiro com esta história e não são permitidos os direitos de cópia nem de comércio.

**Nota do Autor****:** Dedicado às minhas Beta-Readers Jo e Trinity Black. Obrigado a todos os que escreveram sobre o capítulo anterior: Wolf Of Solitude, Wormtail, Belladona Patil e Aline Carneiro!

****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****

Lusitania 

POR    S I R I U S   W H I T E

Traduzido por Nentari

******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******

SEXTO CAPITULO 

CORUJAS, MAGIA NEGRA E NOVOS LOCAIS

******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******

"Então tu vieste de Lusitania!" Snape perguntou a Artio. "Eles ainda ensinam Magia Negra? Era uma grande escola há alguns anos atrás, agora não sei se eles ainda continuam a ensinar as mesmas coisas que lhe concederam o título de "_maior escola de Magia Negra". Ainda ensinam?"_

Artio não sabia o que dizer. "A maior escola de Magia Negra??" ela estava muito surpresa. "_Lusitania é uma escola onde se aprende Magia Negra?" pensou ela._

****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****

"Acho que não… e tu, pai?" disse Artio após pensar um pouco sobre a resposta, e detestando Snape ainda antes de ele ter falado com ela.

"Não, também acho que não…" Archibald virou-se para Snape. "Penso que o Ministério da Magia português descobriu que se ensinava Magia Negra  em Lusitania e mandou parar com isso…"

"Estou a ver… Durmstrang é agora a melhor nessa matéria," disse Snape, sorrindo. "Ninguém é perfeito! Vemo-nos em Hogwarts," ele disse a Artio, e dirigiu-se a Knockturn Alley.

"Artio, ele talvez te pareça um pouco estranho," começou Mr. Sperios, "mas é boa pessoa. Foi ele quem me ajudou a contactar Albus Dumbledore quando estava a fazer aquele artigo sobre as escolas… sabes… e ele talvez tenha influenciado Dumbledore na sua decisão de te aceitar em Hogwarts…"

"Tenho de confessar que não gostei dele…" disse Artio.

"Espero que mudes a tua opinião sobre ele… quantos mais livros tens de comprar?"

"Só mais alguns…" 

******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******

Cynthia dirigia-se para o dormitório feminino do primeiro ano, depois de jantar, quando ouviu uma voz. "Boa noite a todos! Por favor sentem-se e ouçam-me." Era Captain Dolphin, que estava sentado na mesa dos professores, com a Professora Shayra Stormd'sky, e os prefects.

Cynthia dirigiu-se de novo à cadeira onde se sentara durante o jantar, sentando-se de novo, e preparou-se para o ouvir.

"Como devem saber, chegaremos à Academia Mágica de Magia e Feitiçaria Lusitania dentro de algumas horas." Todos começaram a falar sobre isso. "Finalmente", "Fixe"…

"Por favor…" Captain Dolphin tentou fazer-se ouvir por cima do barulho. "Por favor calem-se e ouçam." Eles pareceram obedecer, e alguns calaram-se.

"Obrigado… Como eu ia dizendo, em breve chegaremos à academia e, presumo que já saibam isto, mas tenho de dizer algumas coisas importantes para que os alunos do primeiro ano aprendam e os outros se lembrem, acerca das aulas e de outras coisas …"

"Nos jardins vão ter Herbologia e Cuidados com Criaturas Mágicas. A vossa professora de Herbologia será a Professora Stormd'sky," e olhou para o seu lado direito, onde ela estava sentada.

"Cuidados com Criaturas Mágicas será ensinado para Professora Caroline Zelt, Captain da equipa Gaivota. No campo de Quidditch vão aprender a voar com a Professora Sabrina Pitinus, Captain da Equipa Sereia. Dentro da Academia terão outras seis disciplinas. História da Magia será ensinada pelo Professor Justin Tintacle, Captain da Equipa Polvo, no segundo andar. No terceiro andar terão Transfiguração com o Professor Damarion Slibel, Captain da Equipa Caranguejo. Nos calabouços aprenderão Encantamentos, ensinados pelo Captain da Equipa Tubarão, o Professor Josh Darkwater. A sala de Poções encontra-se no quarto andar e as aulas serão dadas pela Professora Langueldia Barbutinus, Captain da Equipa Baleia. Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas será ensinada pelo Professor Sinushoy Habecula, da Equipa Tubarão, no sexto andar. Finalmente, no sétimo andar, eu ensinarei Astronomia. Alguns de vocês também sabem as seguintes regras, mas os outros não sabem, pelo que as repetirei como faço todos os anos."

"Os alunos estão proibidos de ir ao quinto andar. Não devem _tentar ir a esse andar: há escadas entre o quarto e sexto andar que impedem que os alunos e alguns Professores entrem no quinto andar. Não tentem quebrar o feitiço das escadas…"_

"Para visitar a secção reservada da Biblioteca, os alunos deverão obter a autorização do Professor directamente ligado à matéria referente ao livro em questão. Se o livro escolhido pelo aluno não pertencer a nenhuma matéria em especial, a autorização deve ser dada pelo captain da vossa equipa, que, no vosso caso, sou eu."

"Penso que devem preparar as vossas malas porque chegaremos dentro de algumas horas. Ve-los-ei então." Ele sentou-se na mesa dos professores, e muitos dos alunos levantaram-se e dirigiram-se aos seus quartos para arrumar as coisas nas malas, algo que também Cynthia foi fazer.

Ao chegar à sala das raparigas, antes do quarto das raparigas do primeiro ano, ela escutou algumas raparigas a falar:

"Nos outros anos, demorámos mais tempo no navio: normalmente dormimos aqui três noites, e este ano chegamos antes da hora de deitar, e durante a noite, o que é ainda mais estranho… porque é que eles resolveram chegar durante a noite?"

"Sim… é mesmo estranho, e esquisito…"

"Talvez não queiram que cheguemos durante o dia, talvez alguém nos esteja a observar, o meu pai contou-me acerca da Marca Negra durante o Campeonato Mundial de Quidditch há um mês."

"Não, eu acho que não. A Academia pertence ao Ministério da Magia Português… não pode estar a ser vigiada pelo Lado Negro…"

"Sim, tens razão… bem, temos de esperar para ver."

Cynthia ouviu a conversa e começou também a pensar sobre o problema. _"Se elas sabem como se chegou nos anos anteriores e nunca foi assim, porque é que agora chegámos mais cedo, e durante a noite?"_

Cynthia não conseguia explicar nada, pelo que começou a arrumar as suas coisas na mala, preparando-se para chegar a um sítio novo, onde nunca esteve antes, e onde ficaria durante os próximos seis anos.

Estava uma coruja à janela, a bater com o bico no vidro para que Cynthia a ouvisse. Cynthia abriu a janela; a coruja colocou uma carta nas suas mãos e partiu. Cynthia não a viu porque a noite estava escura…

Querida Cynthia, 

_Escrevi isto um pouco à pressa, porque vou com o meu pai a Diagon Alley comprar as minhas coisas para Hogwarts. _

_Ele explicou-me algumas coisas e eu agora entendo-o e sei o que ele sente: foi a minha mãe que se separou dele. Mas não tenho muito tempo, explico-te melhor as coisas na próxima coruja…_

_Estou a viver com o meu pai numa zona Muggle porque ele está a fazer um estudo para o trabalho dele… Estou a começar a gostar disto…_

_E tu? Como estás? Espero que bem… diz-me como está o Carldonne, tu própria e o Captain Dolphin._

_Falaste com o Jeremy? O que foi que ele disse? Conta-me tudo. Espero que a coruja do meu pai chegue aí depressa, apesar de ser bastante longe._

_Beijos, _

_Artio_

Cynthia não tinha tempo para responder a Artio: ele tinha de ir para a sala comum dos Golfinhos e depois para a Academia; para além disso, ela não tinha a sua própria coruja…

Ela prometeu a si mesma que iria escrever mais tarde, no seu quarto, na academia.

******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******

Artio chegou a casa, depois de comprar as suas coisas em Diagon Alley, e foi jantar.

Como estava demasiado cansada, foi para a cama imediatamente depois de jantar.

Estava lá uma coruja para ela, com penas cinzentas e olhos amarelos.

Querida Artio! 

_Como estás? E o pai? Espero que estejam bem._

_Não te contei nada sobre os problemas da mãe e do pai. Sei que cometi um erro. Desculpa. Devia-te ter dito, eu sei, mas não se pode mudar o passado…_

_Sei que estás zangada comigo, e tens razão, fui muito estúpido._

_Sei que não queres viver com o pai, mas acho que ele te vai explicar as coisas e mudar a tua opinião. Se não quiseres viver com ele diz-me, e podes vir viver comigo e com a Tuverine._

_Neste momento estou a pesquisar lobisomens na maior Biblioteca de Feitiçaria do mundo, na Austrália._

_Diz-me como estão as coisas por aí, e tudo o que queiras. Guardarei os teus segredos se fizeres de mim o teu diário._

_Beijos,_

_O teu anjo da guarda, diário e irmão, Rudolph_

Artio ficou muito contente pelo irmão lhe ter finalmente enviado uma coruja. Estava realmente zangada com o seu comportamento, mas o que poderia ele fazer? Ela tinha também de o entender; os pais não lhe deixaram contar nada… Ela decidiu responder:

Olá, meu querido "anjo da guarda, diário, e irmão" Rudolph! 

_Estou muito contente por estares a fazer o que realmente queres. Como está Tuverine? Espero que estejam ambos bem. _

_Tenho de te dizer que eu e o pai estamos muito felizes, a viver numa zona Muggle em Londres… é por causa de um estudo que ele está a fazer para o trabalho._

_Ele explicou-me muitas coisas, sobre ele e sobre a mãe, e agora eu sei que foi melhor para eles divorciarem-se do que continuarem a viver sem amor. Acho que também sabias._

_Garanto-te, vais-te tornar no meu diário quando precisar de falar!_

_Beijos,_

_Artio_

Ela enviou a coruja de volta ao seu irmão, vestiu o pijama, e deitou-se. No dia seguinte iria para Hogwarts, e precisava de dormir.

****

******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******

****

Cynthia estava na sala comum dos Golfinhos, tal como muitos outros. Já tinham as malas feitas, e preparavam-se para ouvir as instruções do Captain Dolphin, desejando que a chegada demorasse tanto quanto fosse possível.

"Estão todos prontos?" disse o Captain, sentando-se na mesma cadeira de braços onde se havia sentado minutos antes, com a Professora Shayra e os prefects.

Alguns alunos chegaram dos dormitórios.

"Muito bem." Ele começou, "Como foi decidido no Congresso Internacional de Feitiçaria, as aulas de todas as escolas de feitiçaria do mundo, públicas ou privadas, devem começar a 1 de Setembro. Normalmente, o Navio Lusitania chega à Academia na manhã desse dia, mas este ano aumentámos a velocidade porque temos algumas coisas a fazer, coisas essas que não podem ser feitas aqui no barco. Sei que alguns de vocês se questionaram acerca disto, e aqui está a resposta."

Cynthia pensou: _"Oh, finalmente! Aqui está a resposta!" e imediatamente perguntou a si mesma: __"Mas o que será que eles lá têm?"_

"Os alunos do primeiro ano ainda não sabem nada sobre a escola, ou pelo menos não sabem tudo… Os outros podem sair." Todos começaram a falar. "Alunos do primeiro ano, fiquem, por favor. Os outros devem sair, para não ser tão confuso. A Professora Shayra acompanha-vos. Boa sorte."

Algumas pessoas do primeiro ano começaram a protestar. "Não concordo com isto. Devíamos ter todos os mesmos direitos!" Cynthia ouviu os comentários dos outros, mas não disse nada.

Quando os outros saíram, Captain Dolphin continuou.

"Bem vindos, alunos do primeiro ano, a muitas coisas novas: a uma nova vida, um novo lar, uma nova casa, novos professores, novos amigos, uma nova família! Este ano temos muitas raparigas na Equipa Golfinho – quinze, tínhamos dezasseis, mas uma saiu – e apenas cinco rapazes. Mas isso não importa…"

Cynthia verificou que havia apenas nove raparigas e dois rapazes, como é que ele dizia aquilo?

"Ah, vocês devem estar a perguntar… _quinze raparigas e cinco rapazes? Só vejo onze! Sim, há seis raparigas e três rapazes que vêm do Brasil. Como devem saber, esta escola também aceita alunos do Brasil, pois eles também falam português… Penso que sabem como funciona o sistema de pontos… não?"_

Um rapaz de cabelos castanhos, o que estava com Jeremy em Laxus, disse: "Um… não… podia-me explicar, Professor?"

"Claro. Ninguém sabe antes de lhe dizerem, não é?" ele sorriu. "Vocês ganham – ou perdem – pontos quando fazem coisas boas ou más. Os Professores dar-vos-ão pontos quando fizerem coisas boas, e retirá-los-ão quando fizerem coisas más. Alguns exemplos de coisas boas… ajudar outros nos trabalhos de casa mais difíceis, participando nas aulas… coisas más: transformar um amigo em rato, estar fora do quarto durante a noite… se fizerem coisas mesmo más receberão um castigo, mas não vou dar nenhum exemplo porque acho que não vão fazer nada de mau, ou vão?" Ele não esperou pela resposta. "Os pontos vão para vocês ou para a vossa equipa. A equipa que obtiver o maior número de pontos será a vencedora da Taça das Equipas desse ano. Devo apontar que a equipa Golfinho ganhou o campeonato das equipas há dois anos, e a equipa Gaivota ganhou no ano passado. Espero que o consigam fazer. Sabemos que alguns de vocês são muito espertos e querem estudar várias coisas, e podem trocar os vosso pontos por coisas que queiram. Tenham em conta que podem trocar apenas os pontos que _vocês próprios ganharam para a vossa equipa. Se usarem esses pontos, não irão contar para a Taça das Equipas. Entenderam? Vocês vão ajudar a vossa equipa a ganhar pontos, mas a taça é também disputada entre cada um de vocês: os pontos que ganharem podem ser transformados noutras coisas."_

"Professor," interrompeu uma rapariga de longos e encaracolados cabelos negros, "que tipo de coisas podemos comprar com os nossos pontos?"

"Boa pergunta!" disse ele. "Podem comprar, como tu mesma disseste, várias coisas, e com vários pontos: podem ter acesso a livros na secção reservada da nossa Biblioteca, mas devem ter em conta que o número de pontos para cada uma não é igual, e têm de pedir uma autorização por escrito ao Professor directamente ligado ao livro que desejam consultar. Como também sabemos que querem o vosso próprio dinheiro para comprar diversas coisas, podem usar pontos para comprar dinheiro verdadeiro. Creio que não é a coisa mais habitual, mas… Ah! Também podem comprar pontos a outras pessoas. Por exemplo… tu, como te chamas?" perguntou ele à rapariga que havia feito a questão.

"Sarah Wolf".

"Por exemplo, Miss Wolf podia comprar alguns pontos pertencentes a Miss Tropelt." Ao dizer isto, ele olhou para Cynthia e ela ouviu uma voz dentro da sua cabeça: _Quero falar contigo a sós. Procura-me na Academia amanhã de manhã. "As duas poderiam decidir quantos pontos ela venderia, e quanto custaria cada ponto. Depois, estes pontos seriam adicionados à lista de pontos de Miss Wolf. Não podem comprar pontos aos alunos das outras equipas, assim como eles não podem comprar os vossos."_

"Mas se usarmos os nossos pontos, a nossa equipa perde-os… Acho que não podemos comprar tudo o que queremos porque, se o fizermos, a nossa equipa não ganha a taça das equipas," disse um rapaz pequeno, amigo de Jeremy.

"Sim, isso é verdade," concordou Captain Dolphin. "Vocês podem usar os vossos próprios pontos mas têm de ter em conta que fazem parte de uma grande equipa, que também precisa dos vossos pontos para ganhar a taça… Devem usar os vossos pontos apenas para coisas importantes. Agora, vou-vos apresentar os prefects da Equipa Golfinho. Esta é Francesca Timpsy, do quarto ano," uma rapariga alta, de cabelos loiros e olhos castanhos, disse_ olá, "à sua direita temos John Brenkinsun, do quinto ano," um rapaz magro, de cabelos ruivos e olhos amarelos acenou com a cabeça, "e finalmente Maya Harrington, que está no sexto ano," uma rapariga de olhos castanhos e cabelos negros acenou também. "Eles são os prefects da Equipa Golfinho este ano, e ajudar-vos-ão em tudo aquilo que precisarem, se pedirem. Agora peço-vos que se apresentem, para que saibamos os vossos nomes." Ele olhou para a sua direita, e os alunos começaram as apresentações._

Cynthia pensou que isto era uma boa ideia… ela apenas conhecia Ariane, Artio e os dois rapazes, Jeremy e o seu amigo, Walter; esta era uma boa maneira que saber como os outros se chamavam.

"Hum… er… Eu sou Madeleine Pustrin, venho de Portugal, e tenho catorze-"

"Okay, eu sei… tu gostas de Transfiguração, embora nunca tenhas tido essa aula, certo?" Captain Dolphin perguntou a brincar, e a rapariga respondeu com um sorridente _sim._

"Eu… o meu nome é Ariane Silbus, venho de Portug-" foi interrompida por Captain Dolphin.

"Nós sabemos que somos todos de Portugal: os alunos brasileiros ainda não chegaram… não precisas de dizer isso."

"Oh, bem, acho que temos todos catorze anos… gosto de todo o tipo de animais, bem… okay, todos, e por isso acho que vou gostar de Cuidados com Criaturas Mágicas."

Cynthia pensou que Ariane podia vir a ser uma boa amiga: as duas tinham alguns interesses em comum, e Cynthia não sabia que ela gostava de animais…

Mais duas raparigas fizeram as suas apresentações: Sarah Wolf, uma rapariga com cabelo preto longo e encaracolado; e Katie Turner, que tinha cabelo castanho.

Chegou então a vez de Cynthia. Ela estava um pouco nervosa, embora não houvesse razão para tal.

"Eu sou Cynthia Tropelt e acho que vou gostar de Cuidados com Criaturas Mágicas, porque também gosto de animais como a Ariane." Olhou para ela, e Ariane sorriu.

"Olá a todos!" disse uma rapariga de cabelos loiros e olhos castanhos, que parecia ser engraçada e sociável. "Sou Amanda Finn, e tenho a certeza de que vou adorar Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas, porque os meus pais foram mortos por um Death Eater e eu quero vingança!"

Os outros olharam para ela como se fosse maluca… _Vingança? O que poderia __ela fazer?_

Apresentaram-se então mais três raparigas: Susan Amparo, Marysia Anderson e Natasha Bizecuit. 

"Olá, eu sou Jeremy Craig, e vou adorar Poções, porque ouvi dizer que a Professora Barbutinus é linda," Todos se riram, menos Cynthia. Ela estava zangada com ele. E ele não devia ter dito aquilo acerca da Professora de Poções. Mas o Captain Dolphin também se riu, e tendo sido dita uma coisa daquelas …

"Haha… Eu… Ha… o meu nome é Walter Calysto e, como gosto do passado e das origens da feitiçaria, tenho a certeza de que vou gostar de História da Magia…"

"Okay," começou Captain Dolphin, "Agora que fizeram as vossas apresentações, vamos para a Academia!"

Os estudantes sorriram, e seguiram os prefects através da porta da Sala Comum Golfinho.

Cynthia estava prestes a sair como os outros, quando Captain Dolphin a chamou.

"Sim?"

"Cynthia, preciso de falar contigo. É urgente."

"Okay. Sobre o quê?" ela respondeu, com curiosidade.

"Cynthia, a razão pela qual chegámos mais cedo é a Artio. E preciso da tua ajuda." 

"O que aconteceu com ela? Ela regressou à academia?" Cynthia estava curiosa e sentia algo entre felicidade pelo possível regresso de Artio, e tristeza pela possibilidade de alguma coisa lhe ter acontecido.

"Não. Creio que sabes tudo acerca do que lhe aconteceu, não é?"

"Sim." Ela depressa se lembrou de tudo: Patrick que na verdade era Jeremy, Carldonne, Anaras, e a loja…

"Sabes sobre o Feitiço Patrick… há um rapaz, Jeremy Craig, viste-o há alguns instantes quando ele se apresentou aos outros, ele foi vítima de um feitiço, e deu uma bebida à Artio. Agora, a pessoa que lançou o feitiço consegue controlar a Artio até que alguém lance um contra-feitiço."

"Mas ela disse-me que estava bem, quando estava na enfermaria. Ela pensou que o senhor fez qualquer coisa e ficou tudo bem…"

"Nunca disse que ela estava bem, ou disse?"

"Bem," Cynthia não sabia: ela não estava lá quando Artio estava na enfermaria, e por isso não sabia o que Captain Dolphin havia dito… nessa altura, ela nem sequer conhecia Artio. "Não sei, ela não me disse que tinha dito isso, mas pensou que sim."

"Ela entendeu mal," disse Captain Dolphin. "Apenas usámos uma poção para que ela não fosse afectada durante um curto espaço de tempo. Não tínhamos os meios suficientes para lançar o contra-feitiço aqui no Navio, e aumentámos a velocidade para conseguirmos chegar à Academia mais depressa…"

"Eu entendo, mas ela já cá não está. Porque é que não voltaram à velocidade normal?" Cynthia não conseguia encontrar nenhuma razão para isto.

"Tens razão. Mas, embora ela já cá não esteja, há outra pessoa que foi afectada pelo feitiço."

"Quem?" Cynthia não via quem mais pudesse ser afectado.

"Jeremy, o rapaz que foi alvo do feitiço _Controlatus."_

"Mas," Cynthia não entendia, "Não era o feitiço Patrick?"

"Patrick foi um nome que ele disse sob o efeito do feitiço, e usei-o para tu entenderes. Eu sei que menti a Artio, não lhe contei toda a verdade, mas ela não podia saber. Ela não deve saber de nada, Cynthia. Por favor não lhe contes nada porque, se o fizeres, o contra-feitiço não funciona."

"E o que posso eu fazer?" Cynthia lembrou-se de Jeremy e do seu comportamento e percebeu que ele estava sob o efeito do feitiço, que as palavras que ele havia dito nessa manhã não eram dele: ele não podia ter dito aquilo, e ela arrependeu-se de se ter zangado com ele.

"Captain Dolphin," chamou uma rapariga de cabelos loiros e olhos castanhos, "estamos todos à sua espera para ir para a academia. Alguns dos alunos estão a protestar: está muito frio lá fora." Era uma prefect, Francesca Timpsy, do quarto ano.

"Okay, vamos lá," disse ele, e Francesca saiu.

"Ouvi a sua voz quando estava a falar dos pontos," disse Cynthia a Captain Dolphin.

"Eu sei. Por isso, faz o que te peço. Vai ter ao meu escritório antes das seis. Agora, temos de ir."

Eles saíram. Cynthia saiu primeiro e correu para se juntar aos outros. Estava realmente frio. Aquela era a décima ilha do arquipélago dos Açores, controlada pelos feiticeiros. Cynthia viu o nome, escrito num pedaço de madeira em letras maiúsculas cheias e antigas. Chamava-se Sitnalta. 

O mar não estava nada calmo. O vento criava ondas altas, e mesmo a lua não conseguia ser vista devido às nuvens.

Havia também um nevoeiro que não lhes permitia ver o Castelo Lusitania até que eles andaram alguns metros.

Era um castelo alto com muitas torres, algumas mais altas do que outras. A mais alta estava no centro do Castelo. Os alunos avançaram em direcção a uma grande porta de madeira que estava fechada. 

Cynthia manteve-se nesse ponto, tal como os outros, e quando olhou para o ponto onde estava o Navio Lusitania, viu dois navios idênticos.

Ela pensou que estava maluca, mas apercebeu-se de que não estava porque saíram alunos do outro navio, e quando chegaram perto dos portugueses, Cynthia percebeu o que era aquilo: o navio que viera do Brasil; aquele inconfundível sotaque brasileiro contou-lhes tudo…

Uma mulher baixa e velha abriu a porta de madeira por trás deles.

"Boa noite alunos!" disse ela, "Bem-vindos à Academia Mágica de Magia e Feitiçaria Lusitania! Entrem, por favor, e sigam-me."

Os alunos brasileiros juntaram-se depressa aos outros e todos se tornaram num único grupo.

Captain Dolphin seguiu-os pelo corredor, mas entrou numa porta à esquerda e Cynthia deixou de o ver. Ela tentou aproximar-se de Ariane, a rapariga com que tinha falado.

Eles seguiram a mulher através de um longo corredor e viraram à esquerda, tal como fizera Captain Dolphin em direcção ao Salão de Refeição Comum.

Assim que ela virou e passou pela porta, viu Captain Dolphin, que estava sentado na mesa dos professores. Havia duas mulheres e três homens, incluindo Captain Dolphin e a Professora Stormd'sky.

O Salão estava cheio de alunos. Era bastante diferente das salas de jantar do navio: era muito maior e havia alunos das sete equipas. Os que não eram do primeiro ano já se encontravam sentados nas mesas das suas próprias equipas.

"Bem-vindos, novos Golfinhos!" disse Captain Dolphin, "Por favor, sentem-se na mesa da equipa Golfinho. Peço-vos para terem paciência porque temos de esperar por alguns alunos do primeiro ano de outras três equipas da academia: Baleia, Polvo e Sereia."

Os Golfinhos do primeiro ano sentaram-se em silêncio, num lado da mesa. Alunos de todos os anos sentaram-se naquela mesa. Cynthia tentou sentar-se perto de Ariane, mas como esta tinha outras raparigas sentadas ao seu lado, ela teve de se sentar perto de Sarah Wolf e de uma rapariga brasileira, Monica Banana, que também era muito simpática, o que Cynthia só percebeu depois de jantar.

Alguns minutos depois de todos se terem sentado, recomeçaram os ruídos no corredor.

A mulher abriu a porta da sala comum novamente, e entraram outros alunos do primeiro ano.

"Bem-vindos, novos baleias!" disse uma mulher alta de óculos. "Por favor sentem-se na mesa da equipa Baleia…" ela disse quase as mesmas coisas que Captain Dolphin.

Do mesmo modo, os alunos da equipa Sereia entraram na Sala Comum, tal como, depois, os da equipa Polvo.

Quando todos estavam prontos, começou a cerimónia.

A música começou a tocar sozinha, e os fantasmas entraram pelas paredes a dançar, cada um deles em direcção à mesa da sua equipa. 

O fantasma dos Golfinhos era o mais gordo, e quase não conseguia dançar…

Eles dançaram e cantaram por algum tempo. Cynthia riu muito, Monica era muito engraçada e estava sempre a brincar com o que os fantasmas faziam… 

"Muito bem," disse um homem, vestido num manto negro, que tinha uma cicatriz abaixo do olho esquerdo. "Bem-vindos a um novo ano na Academia Lusitania. Creio que sabem como funcionam os pontos, não sabem?"

"Sim, sabemos," disse toda a sala.

"Okay, espero que usem os pontos da melhor maneira que puderem." Ele sorriu. "Explicámo-vos quem são os professores de todas as disciplinas, e onde são as salas. Agora acho que vão aprender mais sobre cada Professor." Ele parou por um segundo, olhou para um pergaminho sobre a mesa, e continuou. "Eu sou o Professor Darkwater, captain da equipa Tubarão," ouviram-se muitas vozes e aplausos da mesa dos Tubarões. "Muito obrigado. Também ensino Encantamentos, sou membro do Comité das Criaturas Mágicas, e os meus passatempos são jogar xadrez de feiticeiros de alta competição, ler e… bem, é tudo." Ele sentou-se, e uma mulher lindíssima levantou-se nesse mesmo instante.

"O meu nome é Langueldia Barbutinus, ensino Poções e sou a chefe da equipa Baleia. Gosto de jogar Quidditch nos meus tempos livres e adoro conversas com os meus alunos…" Quando ela se sentou, a Professora Shayra Stormd'sky levantou-se e disse-lhes o que normalmente fazia: ensinar, ensinar e ensinar. Cynthia pensou, _"A vida dela é mesmo aborrecida!" _

Nesta altura, entraram mais oito Professores de uma porta à direita. Cynthia pensou que eles estavam atrasados mas então apercebeu-se de que estava errada.

Eles limitaram-se a sentar, enquanto os outros professores, apenas aqueles que eram captains das outras seis equipas, fizeram as suas apresentações. Os atrasados deixaram-se apenas ficar, sem dizer nada.

No final, perguntaram se alguém tinha alguma questão. Ninguém tinha.

Os prefects de cada equipa pediram aos alunos para se dirigirem para as Salas Comuns, e os Golfinhos seguiram-nos.

Andaram durante algum tempo, mas Cynthia sentiu-se cansada e não prestou atenção aos corredores nem às escadas. Limitou-se a seguir os outros.

Quando chegou ao dormitório das raparigas do primeiro ano deitou-se na cama, dizendo "Boa Noite" às outras raparigas, e adormeceu.

O dia seguinte seria muito difícil…

******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******

****

Artio acordou demasiado cedo, às seis da manhã, mas deixou-se ficar na cama a pensar acerca de tudo o que a ajudou, até ser chamada pelo pai. Depois de ter tomado banho, de se ter vestido e de ter escovado os dentes, foi para a cozinha, onde o pai ainda estava a tomar pequeno-almoço.

"Como é que dormiste?" perguntou ele.

"Muito bem, não tive pesadelos," respondeu Artio. "Quando é que vamos?" 

Ele olhou para o seu relógio Muggle e disse, "Estamos atrasados. Vamos!"

Pegaram nas coisas de Artio e foram para Londres. O pai contou-lhe tudo sobre o Hogwarts Express, mas ela não viajaria nele neste ano: explicou que o Director da escola, o Professor Dumbledore, lhe pediu para ir para Hogsmeade com Artio através da Rede de Floo Powder. 

Dirigiram-se para Diagon Alley e usaram a lareira de um amigo de Archibald.

Num minuto, estavam em Hogsmeade. Era cedo, pensou Artio, mas talvez fosse isso o que eles tinham decidido.

"Artio," disse Mr. Sperios quando chegaram aos portões de Hogwarts, "Vais para o grande castelo lá à frente, e vai ter com um homem grande, que é suposto ser Hagrid." Ela sentiu-se um pouco assustada, mas atravessou o portão e seguiu em direcção ao castelo. O seu pai havia desaparecido no final da rua.

O homem grande não disse uma palavra durante toda a caminhada, limitando-se a andar em direcção ao castelo, seguido por ela, como se ninguém fosse com ele. Artio não gostou muito dele: parecia não ter sentimentos.

Quando entraram no castelo, Hagrid virou-se para ela e disse numa voz forte: "Bem-vinda a Hogwarts, Artio Sperios!" e falando para o ar disse, "A minha missão está cumprida, disse o que me foi pedido, mesmo que não goste de ti. E é tudo culpa tua! Espero que fiques aqui o mínimo de tempo possível. Não és bem-vinda."

Artio sentia-se confusa. O que é que ela tinha feito? Ela tinha culpa de quê? Não conseguia compreender porque é que o homem grande não gostava dela, e não conseguia dizer uma palavra.

****

******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******

****

**Nota do Autor: OBRIGADÃO à Nentari, que traduziu este capítulo para mim! Beijos!******

****

******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******

****

Lusitania está na AstronomyTower, parte da comunidade FictionAlley. Junte-se a nós aqui, visite o site de Lusitania aqui e **escreva a sua opinião ****Aqui**.

******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******


	7. Amigos, Equipas e Pontos

**Título: Lusitania (7)  
****Autor: siriuswhite  
****E-mail do Autor: siriuswhite@schnoogle.com  
****Categoria: Romance  
****Sub-Categoria: Mistério  
****Palavras-Chave: Artio Sperios Patrick Dolphin Lusitania  
****"Rating": PG-13  
****"Spoilers": SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, FB, QTTA  
****Sumário: Artio é uma rapariga que vai para uma escola de magia, como Hogwarts. Ela vai para o primeiro ano e acontecem coisas muito estranhas. Patrick é um rapaz e as pessoas não gostam dele. Porquê?  
****Nota Importante: Esta história é baseada em personagens e situações criadas por JK Rowling que lhe pertencem, várias editoras incluindo mas não só a Bloomsbury Books, a Scholastic Books, a Raincoast Books, e a Warner Bros., Inc. Não se está a ganhar dinheiro com esta história e não são permitidos os direitos de cópia nem de comércio.   
****Nota do Autor: Dedicado a Túlia, uma grande grande amiga. Obrigado a todos aqueles que comentaram sobre o capítulo anterior: Trinity Black, Wolf Of Solitude, Kahlessk, ElfinKat, Nentari e Gemma! **

Agradecimentos especiais às minhas beta-readers, Jo, Lizzy e Gemma.

******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******

Lusitania 

POR    S I R I U S   W H I T E

Traduzido por Nentari(Obrigado Pat!)

******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******

SETIMO CAPITULO 

AMIGOS, EQUIPAS E PONTOS 

******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******

Quando entraram no castelo, Hagrid virou-se para ela e disse numa voz forte: "Bem-vinda a Hogwarts, Artio Sperios!" e falando para o ar disse, "A minha missão está cumprida, disse o que me foi pedido, mesmo que não goste de ti. E é tudo culpa tua! Espero que fiques aqui o mínimo de tempo possível. Não és bem-vinda." 

Artio sentia-se confusa. O que é que ela tinha feito? Ela tinha culpa de quê? Não conseguia compreender porque é que o homem grande não gostava dela, e não conseguia dizer uma palavra. 

******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******

"Hagrid!" Snape surgiu perto da entrada de madeira. "Porque é que fizeste isso? _Obliviate!"_

Ele executou um feitiço de memória fraco em Artio, para que ela se não lembrasse dos últimos acontecimentos. Ela não sabia como havia chegado ali, mas não perguntou nada, pensando ter-se distraído com algo no caminho.

"Oh," disse Snape, "como estás? E Archibald, ele está bem?" 

"Sim." Ela lembrou-se do pai a ter deixado no portão da escola mas não se lembrava de como lá tinha entrado.

"Estou contente por te ver aqui. Vou-te levar ao escritório da Professora McGonagall."

Virou-se e subiu as escadas. Artio seguiu-o, mas não antes de lançar um olhar a Hagrid, que tinha uma expressão não muito amigável no rosto.

Andaram através de vários corredores e subiram várias escadas, parando finalmente em frente a uma pesada porta de madeira com uma placa de bronze onde estava escrito "Professora M. McGonagall".

Snape bateu à porta, abriu-a e disse: "Minerva, _ela está aqui." Ele olhou para fora e pediu a Artio para entrar. Depois saiu, deixando as duas sozinhas._

"Um, olá, Professora," disse ela nervosamente, sentindo-se um pouco apreensiva com a ideia de se encontrar com a Directora Assistente.

"Boa tarde, Miss Sperios," respondeu McGonagall. "Não sei se já a informaram do motivo pelo qual chegou antes dos outros…"

"Não, o meu pai não me disse nada." Artio recordou-se dessa manhã no apartamento.

"Penso que devo explicar. Como está a iniciar a sua educação sobre magia aos catorze anos de idade, encontra-se significantemente atrasada em relação aos outros alunos. Normalmente, os estudantes de catorze anos iniciam o seu quarto ano, mas você, porém, deve começar no primeiro. O Professor Dumbledore conseguiu uma solução em que você terá sessões de explicação personalizadas com os seus professores e com vários dos melhores alunos desta escola." 

"Hum… isso pode ser feito?" ela perguntou, confusa.

"Isso não é problema seu," replicou a severa professora, que continuou a sua linha de pensamento anterior. "Queríamos que chegasse mais cedo para evitar a atenção gerada quando um aluno é transferido. Você deve ser seleccionada para uma das nossas equipas: cada uma delas tem a sua própria prestigiada reputação. Elas são Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, e Slytherin. Gostaríamos de a seleccionar imediatamente de modo a não atrair nenhuma atenção desnecessária."

Artio acenou em silêncio, e observou admirada assim que um chapéu velho e roto num pedestal de mármore abriu a sua aba velha e começou a cantar, algo desafinado.

******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******

Cynthia acordou num dormitório completamente silencioso. As raparigas estavam todas a dormir; a primeira aula só começaria de tarde.

Isto era bom para ela; assim, podia ajudar o Captain Dolphin com o problema do feitiço de Jeremy. Ela vestiu-se e saiu do quarto, chegando à sala comum dos Golfinhos. 

Ela tentou abrir a porta mas esta não a deixou sair, e ela deixou-se ficar por alguns comentos, confusa, antes de se lembrar de que tinha de escrever a senha na porta com a varinha. Mas havia um problema: ela não se lembrava da senha, na véspera ela tinha-se sentido extraordinariamente cansada e não havia prestado atenção ao que os prefects tinham dito… a única coisa que ela podia fazer era esperar até que mais alguém acordasse. 

Isso iria demorar um bocado, ela tinha acordado demasiado cedo e mesmo os alunos que tinham aulas nessa manhã ainda não tinham acordado…

Finalmente a porta do dormitório das raparigas do segundo ano abriu e saiu uma rapariga. Era Anaras.

"Cynthia! Porque é que estás aqui tão cedo?" ela perguntou, surpreendida.

"Tinha fome e quis sair para comer alguma coisa mas não sei a senha."

"Oh," disse Anaras. "Os prefects não te disseram?"

"Disseram, mas eu estava muito cansada ontem à noite, por isso não prestei muita atenção a nada do que eles disseram…"

"A senha é _Dia de sol," informou Anaras._

"Obrigada," disse Cynthia, enquanto a escrevia na porta de madeira, que abriu silenciosamente. Cynthia saiu com Anaras, que ia para os campos, pois ela e Carldonne haviam decidido encontrar-se lá.

Em apenas alguns minutos estavam no Grande Salão. Anaras saiu dizendo, "Vemo-nos por aí!"

Cynthia tentou encontrar o escritório do Captain Dolphin, mas não fazia a mínima ideia de onde ele seria. Ela estava, realmente, com fome, por isso regressou à Sala Comum, onde alguns alunos estavam a comer o pequeno-almoço.

Ela reparou em Francesca Timpsy, uma prefect do quarto ano, que comia o pequeno-almoço. Cynthia tentou sentar-se perto dela, na mesa dos Golfinhos, e sentou-se em silêncio, timidamente.

"Olá," disse Francesca, "és do primeiro ano, não és?"

"Sim," respondeu Cynthia, colocando uma torrada no seu prato. "Sou a Cynthia. Podes-me dizer onde é o escritório do Captain Dolphin?"

"Claro. É no quarto andar, perto da sala de Poções; o nome dele está escrito na porta – não há como enganar. Tenho de ir andando agora." Cynthia reparou que ela tinha terminado o pequeno-almoço. "A Professora Stormd'sky pediu-me para a ajudar a enviar algumas corujas. Vemo-nos mais tarde, ao almoço," disse ela, pegando na mala e saindo da sala comum. 

Cynthia continuou a comer a torrada e começou a observar os outros alunos. Havia mais alunos na mesa dos Baleias, principalmente alunos mais velhos que pareciam ser do quarto ano. A mesa dos Tubarões era a que tinha menos alunos, apenas quatro: um rapaz e três raparigas. Uma delas comportava-se como se fosse a rainha. Cynthia olhou para o relógio na parede, que indicava que eram cinco para as seis. Ela pegou na mala e dirigiu-se para o quarto andar, onde tinha de se encontrar com Captain Dolphin às seis.

Francesca tinha razão; era fácil encontrar o escritório dele.

Ela bateu à porta. 

Uma voz masculina respondeu, "Entre!" 

Ela abriu a porta e entrou. "Bom dia, Captain Dolphin."

"Bom dia. Estás pronta para me ajudar?"

"Claro. O que posso fazer?"

******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******

"RAVENCLAW!" anunciou ruidosamente o chapéu.

Artio retirou o chapéu, olhando para a Professora McGonagall, e perguntando silenciosamente o que deveria fazer de seguida.

"Foi seleccionada para Ravenclaw," esclareceu McGonagall. "O chefe da equipa Ravenclaw é o Professor Flitwick, que ensina Encantamentos. Deve ir ter com ele. Ele pode esclarecê-la acerca da sua equipa, as aulas, e assim por diante." 

"Onde é que o posso encontrar, Professora McGonagall?" perguntou Artio.

"Eu levo-a até ao escritório dele. Siga-me."

Elas saíram do escritório de McGonagall, e Artio seguiu a Professora McGonagall, que ia à frente, caminhando rápida e silenciosamente.

Ela conduziu-as através muitos dos mesmos corredores que Snape e Artio haviam atravessado, e finalmente chegaram a uma porta, que indicava "Escritório do Professor F. Flitwick." McGonagall bateu levemente na porta e saiu de seguida, entregando Artio aos cuidados do anónimo Professor Flitwick. Ela viu McGonagall virar na esquina do corredor, quando a porta abriu.

"Sim?" guinchou o pequenino Professor.

"Um… Professor Flitwick?" começou Artio.

"O próprio. Posso ajudar?"

"Sou a rapariga que veio da Academia Lusitania, acho que sabe, e entrei em Ravenclaw. A Professora McGonagall trouxe-me aqui, e disse que o senhor precisava de me dizer algumas coisas."

"Foi seleccionada para Ravenclaw… hum… interessante, okay…" ele estava nitidamente submerso em pensamentos. 

Artio percebeu, e perguntou: "O que é que é interessante, Professor?"

"Oh, nada, não estava à espera que fosse uma Ravenclaw."

"Isso é mau? Porque é que não estava à espera?"

"Não, é bom," ele disse, e murmurou, "pelo menos não é assim _tão mau… Aah, bem, esqueça isso. Simplesmente não estava à espera que fosse uma Ravenclaw porque veio de outro sítio e… e sei muito pouco sobre si."_

"Oh, percebo, " ela concordou, observando um retrato no escritório de Flitwick. Era de uma fada; pelo menos _parecia ser de uma fada. Tinha asas e um vestido amarelo e voava através de um conjunto de árvores. O único motivo pelo qual não devia ser uma fada era o facto de ser demasiado grande em comparação com as árvores. _

"Ms. Sperios, qual é o seu primeiro nome?" perguntou Flitwick, interessado.

"Artio," respondeu ela, ainda a olhar para o retrato.

"Bem, Artio, sabes que és uma aluna especial, não sabes?"

Ela olhou para ele e deixou de observar o retrato. "Sim, a Professora McGonagall disse-me isso há uns minutos."

"Vais ter aulas extra para além das aulas normais e fazer uma grande quantidade de trabalho individual, supervisionada por alguns dos melhores alunos de Hogwarts. À noite, os outros alunos vão chegar e tu vais conhecer os teus tutores. Agora podes ir para o Salão Principal, a sala comum ou os campos de Quidditch até que eles cheguem. Diverte-te em Hogwarts!"

"Obrigada, Professor Flitwick." Ela virou-se e preparou-se para sair, mas depois apercebeu-se de que não sabia como chegar ao Salão Principal. "Er, Professor…"

"Sim?" respondeu ele.

"Oh, não é nada, desculpe, estarei lá à noite." E saiu. Ela decidiu que iria descobrir o caminho até ao Salão Principal sem incomodar ninguém com direcções, e começou a caminhar pelo corredor, tentando-se recordar do ponto de onde começara…

******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******

No escritório de Captain Dolphin, Cynthia escutava atentamente aquilo que era suposto fazer...

"É imperativo que lances o feitiço na mesma altura que eu. Este é um feitiço difícil e como ainda não aprendeste nenhuma magia tens de ter muito cuidado para não haver erros. Não te devia ter metido nisto. És muito nova e este é um Feitiço Negro. Cynthia, lembra-te de que não deves contar isto a ninguém."

"Eu sei, Captain," disse ela. "Tenho a certeza de que sou capaz de o fazer. Eu faço-o, eu faço tudo para ajudar a Artio."

"Ainda bem. O feitiço deve ser lançado de noite. Ele não pode ver a luz do sol."

"Eu sei, você já me disse isso. Não tenho dúvidas de que podemos fazer isto. Eu encontro-o e trago-o aqui-"

"Não. Não pode ser aqui no meu escritório," disse ele. "Temos de o levar para outro sítio… ele irá dormir durante algum tempo depois do feitiço ser executado."

"Durante quanto tempo?" perguntou ela com seriedade.

"Mais de dois dias..."

"Demora assim tanto?" ela perguntou com incredulidade. "Ele não vai conseguir ir às aulas e os Professores vão suspeitar..."

"Não," o Captain disse com firmeza, "Eu digo-lhes que ele está na ala hospitalar com uma doença terrível qualquer que a nossa enfermeira não pode curar. Eles confiam em mim." 

"Está bem," disse ela, ainda com dúvidas. "Agora tenho de ir, vou procurar o livro com o feitiço como me disse."

"Ainda bem. Lembra-te de que não deves dizer a ninguém que estou envolvido. Se alguém descobrir alguma coisa, foste tu quem fez tudo. Eu não fiz nada, nem sei quais os livros que pediste, certifica-te de que pedes permissão para os usares a outros Professores..."

"Vejo-o então esta noite, senhor. Eu trago-o aqui, depois pensamos em alguma coisa." Ela levantou-se, esticou as pernas, e avançou para a porta. "Obrigada por me deixar ajudar nisto, senhor," disse ela.

"De nada," disse ele, enquanto ela saía.

Cynthia andou pelos diversos corredores, chegou ao Salão Principal, e foi para a Sala Comum. Eram onze da manhã. Ela tinha passado aquelas horas todas no escritório do Captain Dolphin a ouvi-lo, mas não parecia ter sido tanto tempo...

Era tempo de intervalo entre aulas, muitos alunos estavam na sala comum, outros estavam nos campos, ou simplesmente nos corredores. Todos os alunos tinham intervalo. Havia muita confusão e barulho em todo o lado. Cynthia percebeu que não conhecia a maior parte das pessoas, só a Ariane, o Jeremy e a Monica, aquela rapariga do Brasil... 

Então ela lembrou-se de que a maior parte das pessoas que conhecia deviam estar nos dormitórios; elas só iriam ter as suas primeiras aulas à tarde. Ela voltou à Sala Comum dos Golfinhos, no terceiro andar. 

No segundo andar havia um grupo de alunos que parecia estar a fazer coisas que não deviam: começaram a cantar quando ela passou e depois ouviu um grande barulho enquanto subia as escadas... ao chegar ao terceiro andar, percebeu que a porta através da qual havia saído de manhã, a que levava à Sala Comum dos Golfinhos, já lá não estava. No corredor encontravam-se apenas dois retratos e uma porta ao fundo, na qual havia uma tabuleta de "Enfermaria". Ela tinha a certeza de que a porta era ali. Os retratos eram de um cavaleiro e uma dama, cujos mantos levavam a crer que eles eram do tempo do Rei Artur... 

Cynthia olhou para eles. "Er... Podiam-me dizer onde é a Sala Comum dos Golfinhos, por favor?" ela perguntou delicadamente.

O primeiro a responder foi o Cavaleiro. "Rosan, esta rapariga está a tentar entrar na Sala Comum dos Golfinhos, ela devia tentar descobrir outra forma de o fazer, será que pensa que somo estúpidos?" A mulher deslocou-se para o retrato dele, e os dois olharam para Cynthia. A mulher, Rosan, respondeu, "Querida, nós não somos como tu, mas não somos estúpidos, está bem?"

Cynthia estava triste; ela não os queria chamar estúpidos como eles estavam a pensar. "Eu sou uma Golfinho, só não me lembro de onde é a porta, não a vejo mas tenho a certeza de que é aqui, saí por ela esta manhã. Vocês devem-me ter visto, ou não?"

"De manhã?" respondeu Rosan. "Oh não, eu estava com o Michael no quinto andar"

"O quê?" disse o Cavaleiro. "Estiveste com ele de manhã? Isso quer dizer que dormiste no retrato dele? Não acredito, tu mentiste-me!" Ele desapareceu do retrato.

"Não, não é verdade, nós só estávamos a conversar," ela tentou explicar. Não se foi embora, mas olhou para Cynthia e disse, "Vês o que fizeste? Oh rapariga, não tentes quebrar o feitiço da Sala Comum dos Golfinhos. Como é que sei que não és de uma das outras equipas?"

Cynthia lembrou-se de uma coisa que lhe podia mostrar para provar que era, realmente, uma Golfinho.

"Posso te mostrar," disse ela.

"Como?" respondeu Rosan, olhando para ela.

"A senha é Dia de Sol!"

"Oh, bem, desculpa. Não me perdoo por estar zangada com uma aluna Golfinho!" disse ela com uma expressão triste no rosto.

"Er, por favor, podias-me dizer onde é?"

"Oh, claro, é entre os nossos dois retratos."

Cynthia olhou para a parede onde ela dissera que estava a porta, e não notou nada de estranho na parede. Ela pegou na varinha e escreveu na parede Dia de Sol. A parede transformou-se numa porta e abriu rapidamente. Ela passou através dela e na Sala Comum havia alguns alunos a falar ou apenas sentados em cadeiras. Uma rapariga estava a escrever na mesa; não devia ser trabalhos de casa, eles ainda não tinham tido aulas, pelo menos os do primeiro ano, e aquela rapariga era do primeiro ano. Cynthia conhecia-a, embora ainda não tivesse falado com ela. O nome dela era Natasha Bizecuit, era alta, e tinha longos cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes.

Cynthia entrou no seu dormitório; estavam três raparigas lá dentro, Sarah Wolf, Amanda Finn e Monica Banana, a rapariga do Brasil. 

"Olá," disse Cynthia. Monica respondeu, "Olá". Elas tinham jantado juntas na véspera. As outras também disseram um "Olá" quase inaudível. Não tinham gostado do que Cynthia fizera no dia anterior, todas as outras ficaram a conversar durante várias horas da noite e ela tinha adormecido como se não quisesse fazer amigos.

Cynthia não sabia porque é que lá tinha ido, ela só queria ir aos dormitórios para ver quem lá estava, e tinha de ir à Biblioteca antes do almoço...

"Como é que estão?" ela continuou, queria saber mais sobre as outras raparigas para ter mais amigas, mas não havia muito...

"Bem, ontem estávamos a falar sobre nós e sobre as nossas famílias para nos conhecermos melhor mas tu preferiste dormir," disse Amanda.

"Manda, por favor não sejas tão dura com ela, ela estava cansada, ela disse-nos que estava cansada," Monica tentou acalmar a conversa.

"Não, ela tem razão," disse Cynthia, "Se não falei com vocês a culpa é minha. Eu podia estar a falar com vocês e preferi dormir, não fui muito simpática..."

"Eu não chamo a isso ser simpática, chamo-o ser menina da mamã..."

"Manda!" Monica não queria zangar a Cynthia.

"Okay, podes pensar o que quiseres, eu sei que estava muito cansada e isso chega para saber que a culpa não é toda minha. Bem, tenho de ir à Biblioteca, falo com vocês mais tarde."

"Okay, vemo-nos então," disse Monica.

Cynthia saiu da Sala Comum e olhou para os retratos; nenhuma das pessoas lá estava, apenas os cenários no fundo...

Cynthia foi para a Biblioteca, que era no sétimo andar. Ela reparou que havia escadas entre o quarto e sexto andares; o corredor para o quinto andar podia ser visto mas não se podia lá chegar a não ser que alguém saltasse da escada, o que não era lá muito boa ideia... Cynthia começou a pensar porque é que não tinham permissão para ir para o quinto andar, mas depressa continuou a andar; faltava meia hora para as onze e o almoço seria à uma da tarde, e isso não era muito tempo para se estar numa biblioteca... Ela adorava ler; quando era mais nova passara tardes inteiras a ler livros infantis. Ela talvez gostasse de livros devido ao avô ser escritor, mas ele morrera muitos anos antes, e como ela ficava muito triste ao pensar nele, resolveu pensar acerca de outras pessoas... 

Ela entrou na biblioteca; era uma sala grande com milhares de livros, velhos e novos, com diferentes formatos, tamanhos e cores.

A bibliotecária era uma mulher que não parecia ter mais de 26 anos; estava sentada atrás de uma secretária cheia de livros. Usava óculos verdes, com o formato de asas de borboleta, que faziam com que os seus lindos olhos azuis não parecessem assim tão belos...

"Olá," disse Cynthia. "Posso ter acesso aos livros?"

"Claro, já ganhaste alguns pontos?" disse a bibliotecária.

"Não, ainda não tive nenhuma aula, tenho de os trocar para levar livros?"

"Não, depende do livro que queres levar. Bem, diverte-te na nossa Biblioteca, e se quiseres um livro, diz-me e eu digo-te se é necessário ou não trocares pontos..."

"Okay, obrigada."

Cynthia virou-se e dirigiu-se a uma estante cheia de livros de História. Depressa se apercebeu de que o livro que Captain Dolphin lhe pediu para levar necessitaria de pontos para ser levado porque um livro de Feitiços Negros como aquele não deveria ser levado de graça...

"Er... Podia-me dizer onde está o livro "Feitiços Negros de dificuldade média", por favor?"

"Claro, está na secção reservada... para que o queres?"

Bom. Ela tinha-lhe dito que ainda não tinha tido aulas, não podia dizer que era para a aula de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas... ou talvez pudesse.

"Oh, é porque ouvi dizer que o professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas vai falar sobre esses feitiços na primeira aula, que é daqui a dois dias, e eu queria lê-lo. Bem, pode ter a certeza de que não vou tentar lançar nenhum dos feitiços do livro, ainda nem sei como lançar um feitiço..."

"Okay, tens razão mas, bem, deve ser trocado por alguns pontos que tu ganhes, e ainda não ganhaste nenhum..."

"Oh," disse Cynthia, "E quantos pontos preciso para o levar?"

"Não tenho permissão para dizer a nenhum aluno a quantidade de pontos necessária... desculpa."

"Okay, não há problema, tenho de arranjar pontos suficientes e, bem, tem de ser nas aulas de hoje e amanhã..."

"Espero que os consigas ganhar, lembra-te também de que é um livro de Magia negra... percebes?"

Bem, isto era o mesmo que dizer que ela precisava de muitos pontos...

"Penso que sim," disse Cynthia, "vou tentar arranjar alguns." Ela piscou o olho direito, virou-se e sentou-se numa mesa onde estava uma rapariga do primeiro ano que ela tinha visto a estudar na sala comum, Natasha Bizecuit.

"Olá, Natasha," parecia que a conhecia muito bem. Ela estava a fazê-lo lembrando-se da afirmação de Captain Dolphin: "Vocês podem ganhar pontos ajudando outros alunos com o seu trabalho de casa..." A outra olhou para ela.

"Olá, Cynthia." Como ela podia ver, Natasha também sabia o seu nome.

"Posso te ajudar?" 

"Claro," disse Natasha, puxando uma cadeira para que Cynthia se pudesse sentar.

Cynthia olhou rapidamente para a bibliotecária, que sorriu, compreendendo o que ela quis dizer com "vou tentar arranjar alguns". 

"O que é que estás a ler?" perguntou Cynthia.

"'Dragões Sobre o Atlântico', é um livro sobre dragões, quero saber mais sobre eles já que este ano alguns devem ser trazidos para as ilhas do Atlântico, como este arquipélago..."

"Bem, eu pensava que não havia dragões aqui e porque é que devem ser trazidos para cá?"

"Eles foram vistos por alguns Muggles recentemente," respondeu Natasha tristemente, "Se falhamos ao colocar-lhes feitiços de memória será o caos… "

"Estou a ver..." disse Cynthia. Após um momento, ela disse: "E como é que te posso ajudar?"

"Estou à procura do habitat do Peruvian Vipertooth, é a espécie que eu acho que vai ser trazida para aqui, e estou a ver se este ambiente é ou não apropriado para eles, e acho que não..."

"Bem, isso é uma pena..." disse Cynthia. "Eu vou procurar noutro livro, volto já."

Cynthia pegou em "Monstros Fantásticos e Onde Encontrá-los" da estante. A bibliotecária olhava para ela, sorrindo.

Cynthia sentou-se perto de Natasha; ficaram a falar sobre dragões e os seus habitats por um tempo.

Finalmente voltaram a pôr os livros nas estantes e prepararam-se para sair da Biblioteca.

A bibliotecária chamou-as.

"Sim?" disse Cynthia. Natasha seguiu-a para perto da bibliotecária.

"Bem, eu vi que a ajudaste no trabalho de casa," disse ela.

"Oh, não foi nada." Cynthia sorriu e parecia que estava a dizer a verdade...

"Bem, estou a pensar em dar-te alguns pontos," a bibliotecária disse a Cynthia.

"Oh, é a primeira vez que ganho pontos!"

"Sim," disse a bibliotecária, "dez pontos para os Golfinhos!"

"Um, você pode fazer isso?" perguntou Natasha. Ela era muito mais esperta do que Cynthia, e Cynthia recebera pontos antes de Natasha; ela não conseguia acreditar...

"Bem, como fizeram o vosso trabalho aqui na Biblioteca, quem vos pode dar os pontos? Eu estou aqui e vi-vos a trabalhar para eles..."

Natasha resmungou, Cynthia estava agradecida, e elas saíram da Biblioteca...

******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******

Artio andou através daqueles corredores e escadas e não conseguia encontrar o caminho para o Salão Principal; ela limitou-se a andar e entrou em várias salas. Quando percebeu que isto não a levava a nenhum lado, limitou-se a sair. 

Finalmente, encontrou uma casa de banho. Entrou, e viu que era enorme…

Quando virou a esquina na casa de banho, gritou. "AAHHH!!"

Estava lá dentro uma criatura que a assustou. Ela não estava à espera de ninguém dentro da casa de banho e estava lá dentro uma rapariga-fantasma. Ela estava a chorar.

"Um, olá," disse Artio.

"Sniff, olá, não te queria assustar, desculpa, sniff," disse ela.

"Bem, a culpa não foi tua, eu não estava à espera de ver ninguém aqui e foi por causa disso que eu gritei..."

"Okay, para a próxima não precisas de ficar assustada, eu estou sempre aqui."

"Quê? Porque é que estás a chorar? Vives aqui?"

"Sim, eu vivo aqui, bem, eu não vivo... Eu não tenho amigos."

"Porquê?" perguntou Artio.

"Eu sou um fantasma, não sou uma rapariga a sério..."

"Eu sou nova por aqui, também ainda não tenho amigos..."

"Oh, grande coisa, vais arranjar alguns depressa," disse o fantasma.

"Bem, nós podemos ser amigas. Eu sou Artio Sperios."

"Toda a gente me conhece como Moaning Myrtle... obrigada por seres tão querida, mas vais-me esquecer depressa."

"Não vou, podemos ser amigas, se tentarmos... Posso-te contar coisas sobre mim e a minha vida, e podes-me contar sobre ti, sobre Hogwarts..."

Artio depressa lhe contou tudo excepto sobre Gilbert Stormd'sky, contou-lhe mesmo sobre Jeremy. Moaning Myrtle limitou-se a escutar em silêncio, e no final abriu a boca.

"Que história," ela estava chorar. "Gostava que gostassem de mim dessa maneira... Eu gostava de um rapaz, namorámos mas depois eu morri, e apesar de eu ser um fantasma, ele não me quis voltar a ver."

"Oh, desculpa-me por to fazer lembrar," disse Artio.

"Não há problema, ele agora também morreu..." 

"Eu também não me lembro de como cheguei ao Salão Principal, só me lembro de estar perto do portão e depois o Professor Snape estava-me a perguntar pelo meu pai, com um homem grande, Hagrid, o Guardador das Chaves..."

Ficaram a conversar durante algum tempo e depois Artio apercebeu-se de que a hora de almoço já havia passado, era tarde, e ela tinha fome...

Moaning Myrtle contou-lhe como chegar ao Salão Principal, o que ela fez, querendo comer alguma coisa. 

Não estava ninguém na Sala Comum, excepto um elfo doméstico que limpava as mesas. Ele assustou-se quando Artio entrou na sala.

"Ah!" gritou ele, e fugiu da sala.

"Desculpa-me por te assustar," disse Artio, "eu não queria fazê-lo."

Ele já lá não estava, pelo menos Artio não o podia ver, mas ela continuou a pedir desculpa. "Anda cá, não te vou magoar, não te mordo, não digo a ninguém que te vi."

Mas ele não veio. Mas, quando Artio se voltou, estava um prato cheio de comida. Ela ficou maravilhada com a comida.

Alguns minutos mais tarde ela estava nos campos, e havia nuvens negras no céu. Artio foi até ao lago. 

Ela sentou-se à sombra de uma árvore; estavam muitos animais por perto e no lago.

Ela adormeceu e, quando acordou, o sol estava-se a pôr, e os novos alunos estavam a chegar...

******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******

Cynthia almoçou com algumas raparigas do seu ano: Natasha, com quem ela tinha estado toda a manhã, Monica, a rapariga do Brasil, Sarah e Amanda.

Elas não tinham sido muito simpáticas antes, mas agora pareciam ter-se esquecido disso...

Elas foram até à sala de Encantamentos, nos calabouços, que eram dadas pelo Professor Josh Darkwater, captain da equipa Tubarão.

Quando entraram na sala, o Professor Darkwater já se lá encontrava dentro. Ele disse, "Bem-vindos à vossa primeira aula, Golfinhos, e à vossa segunda, Baleias!"

Eles tinham aquela aula com os alunos do primeiro ano da equipa Baleia, que eram poucos.

"Nesta primeira aula vamos falar sobre a história dos Encantamentos..." começou o professor. "Alguém sabe de onde vem o nome "Encantamentos"?"

"Eu sei," disse Cynthia, ela estava determinada a ganhar mais pontos. "Vem da época medieval, não é?"

"Não, Ms. Tropelt, não," disse o Professor. "O que foi que esteve a fazer toda a manhã? Devia ter lido as primeiras páginas do livro, pelo menos essas se não o queria ler todo, é óbvio, está mesmo no primeiro parágrafo. Cinco pontos a menos para os Golfinhos!"

Cynthia estava triste, não era obrigada a ler o livro antes das aulas! Não era justo, os pontos que ela tinha ganhado de manhã foram perdidos de tarde: quase no final da aula ela abriu novamente a boca e o professor Josh retirou mais cinco pontos à equipa Golfinho...

Quando a aula acabou, Cynthia não podia acreditar, aquilo era tortura; ela não devia ter aberto a boca!

O resto da tarde foi passada nos campos, as raparigas foram ver a equipa de Quidditch dos Golfinhos treinar. Na opinião delas havia alguns rapazes giros na equipa...

******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******

Artio acordou e entrou no castelo. Era pôr-do-sol e os alunos estavam a chegar a Hogwarts.

O céu estava muito escuro, como num dia de tempestade... Quando Artio entrou no Salão Principal, o Professor Flitwick perguntou: "Onde estavas? Estivemos à tua procura toda a tarde! Vá lá, senta-te na mesa dos Ravenclaw."

Ela sentou-se ali, ao mesmo tempo que a porta da Sala Comum se abriu e vário alunos entraram. Na confusão, ninguém reparou que ela já lá estava quando entraram, ou que ela não tinha vindo no Hogwarts Express...

As mesas encheram-se de alunos em alguns minutos; ela estava sentada perto de uma rapariga chinesa, mais velha do que Artio, e de um rapaz que parecia ser do segundo ano.

Os outros conversavam com pessoas que Artio calculou que conhecessem, e finalmente a rapariga chinesa disse: "Olá! Eu sou Cho Chang, quem és tu?"

"Um, olá, eu sou Artio Sperios..."

"Oh, és nova aqui? Não me lembro de ti..."

"Sim, é o meu primeiro dia aqui em Hogwarts, venho de Lusitania, uma academia de magia nos Açores, em Portugal... Fui seleccionada esta manhã, e entrei para o quarto ano, apesar de não saber fazer o mais básico dos feitiços, porque os alunos do primeiro ano em Lusitania têm catorze anos..."

"Oh, então tu és o "caso especial," como dizem?"

"Caso especial?" perguntou Artio. "O que é que queres dizer? Eu não sei nada..."

"Bem, os Professores pediram-me para te ajudar nas aulas, por ter tido boas notas no ano passado."

"Então vai-me ajudar? Que bom!"

Cho teria respondido, mas o director, Albus Dumbledore, começou a falar, desejando a todos um bom ano e todas as coisas normais num princípio de um novo ano... 

Estava a trovejar, o tecto do Salão Principal tinha um feitiço que o fazia parecer o céu lá fora, embora não chovesse ou trovejasse como o céu verdadeiro estava a fazer.

O som era terrível, e quando havia um trovão o Salão Principal iluminava-se, o que assustava Artio.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, um novo professor, que ensinava Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas como disse o Professor Dumbledore, entrou no salão. O seu nome era Mad Eye Moody.

A sua cara estava cheia de cicatrizes e tinha um olho normal castanho, enquanto o outro era azul e maior, e olhava para coisas diferentes do outro... Ele era assustador!

Artio tinha uma sensação estranha, parecia-lhe que Mad Eye Moody estava a olhar para ela com o olho azul, e parecia que lhe sorria.

"Er, Cho, eu... eu ouvi falar de Harry Potter, ele está a estudar aqui? Podes-me dizer quem é?"

"Oh, o fenómeno, o rapaz que sobreviveu... sim, claro, é aquele rapaz ali, na mesa dos Gryffindor."

Artio olhou para ele, um rapaz de cabelo negro e óculos, o rapaz que derrotara o Senhor das Trevas treze anos antes, quando era apenas um bebé... Ele conversava alegremente com um rapaz e uma rapariga.

Ele levantou o olhar, na direcção da mesa dos Ravenclaw, para o local onde estava Artio. 

"Ele está a olhar para mim," disse Cho.

Nesse momento Artio viu a cicatriz no meio da testa dele, era a tal cicatriz que o fazia especial, era a prova da sua batalha com Voldemort.

Nesse momento Artio sentiu uma onda de dor no seu braço esquerdo.

Ela olhou para o braço para ver o que tinha acontecido, e viu a imagem de uma cobra. Ela escondeu a imagem por debaixo das roupas, nem sequer Cho a tinha visto, e desapareceu quando Harry afastou o olhar...

******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******

No próximo capítulo: O que era aquela cobra no braço de Artio? Terá sido causada devido a Harry Potter olhar para ela ou foi apenas coincidência? E Cynthia? Conseguirá ela pontos suficientes para obter o livro de magia negra? Jeremy e Artio não sabem nada sobre o feitiço, mas será que o irão descobrir? E quem lhes lançou o feitiço? E porquê? Descubram isto e muito mais no oitavo capítulo.

******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******

****

**Nota do Autor: OBRIGADÃO à Nentari, que traduziu este capítulo para mim! Beijos!**

****

******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******

****

Lusitania está na AstronomyTower, parte da comunidade FictionAlley. Junte-se a nós aqui, visite o site de Lusitania aqui e **escreva a sua opinião ****Aqui**.

******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******


	8. O Glumbumble

Título: Lusitania (8)  
  
Autor: siriuswhite  
  
E-mail do Autor: siriuswhite@schnoogle.com  
  
Categoria: Romance  
  
Sub-Categoria: Mistério  
  
Palavras-Chave: Artio Sperios Patrick Dolphin Lusitania  
  
"Rating": PG-13  
  
"Spoilers": SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, FB, QTTA  
  
Sumário: Artio é uma rapariga que vai para uma escola de magia, como Hogwarts. Ela vai para o primeiro ano e acontecem coisas muito estranhas. Patrick é um rapaz e as pessoas não gostam dele. Porquê?  
  
Nota Importante: Esta história é baseada em personagens e situações criadas por JK Rowling que lhe pertencem, várias editoras incluindo mas não só a Bloomsbury Books, a Scholastic Books, a Raincoast Books, e a Warner Bros., Inc. Não se está a ganhar dinheiro com esta história e não são permitidos os direitos de cópia nem de comércio.  
  
Nota do Autor: Obrigado a todos aqueles que comentaram sobre o capítulo anterior: Queenkakia, Gemma, Nentari, ElfinKat, Mary e Lil hermie girl!  
  
Agradecimentos especiais às minhas beta-readers Jo, Lilly Jackson e Trinity Black.  
  
  
  
  
  
****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****  
  
Lusitania  
  
  
  
  
  
POR S I R I U S W H I T E  
  
Traduzido por Nentari(Obrigado Pat!)  
  
  
  
  
  
****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****  
  
  
  
  
  
OITAVO CAPITULO  
  
O GLUMBUMBLE  
  
  
  
  
  
****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****  
  
  
  
  
  
Nesse momento Artio sentiu uma onda de dor no seu braço esquerdo.  
  
Ela olhou para o braço para ver o que tinha acontecido, e viu a imagem de uma cobra. Ela escondeu a imagem por debaixo das roupas, nem sequer Cho a tinha visto, e desapareceu quando Harry afastou o olhar...  
  
  
  
  
  
****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****  
  
  
  
  
  
Cho olhou para Artio. No momento em que Cho perguntava qualquer coisa a Artio, Dumbledore levantou-se e começou a falar dos acontecimentos que teriam lugar nesse ano.  
  
Ele informou-os de que o Triwizard tournament seria realizado em Hogwarts, pelo que a Taça de Quidditch não seria jogada nesse ano.  
  
Depressa Artio percebeu que Cho não gostava muito da ideia...  
  
"Não gosto disto. Prefiro mil vezes Quidditch!"  
  
"Bem, talvez venha a ser bom, pensa sobre isto sob outro prisma..." Artio tentou acalmar Cho.  
  
"Como? Achas que qualquer coisa boa poderá vir deste Triwizard Tournament?" disse Cho.  
  
"Vamos conhecer pessoas novas, de outras escolas, e isso é bom!"  
  
"Achas?" perguntou Cho, "Sou uma seeker, tenho de treinar, quero ser jogadora profissional de Quidditch e se deixo de treinar perco algumas das minhas capacidades."  
  
"Eu sei. Mas podes praticar, acho que podes praticar, pelo menos nos fins- de-semana e nas férias..."  
  
Seria uma tarefa difícil para Artio tentar convencer Cho de que o Triwizard Tournament era algo de bom.  
  
  
  
  
  
****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****  
  
  
  
  
  
Cynthia foi até ao terceiro andar, ela precisava de falar com Captain Dolphin no seu escritório, e não tinha muito tempo, os alunos precisavam de estar nos dormitórios antes das onze horas e estava a ficar tarde.  
  
Ela bateu à porta e entrou quando se ouviu um "Entre".  
  
"Como estás?" perguntou Captain Dolphin quando ela entrou no seu escritório.  
  
"Estou bem, obrigada. Eu..."  
  
"O quê?"  
  
Cynthia olhou-o. Normalmente ela não falhava, fazia o que tinha de ser feito quase sempre. Ela não sabia como reagir agora.  
  
"Não consegui, não ganhei pontos suficientes."  
  
"Oh, isso?" disse ele. "Não te tinha dito nada, mas tinha quase a certeza de que não conseguias... Tinhas de obter o maior número de pontos alguma vez vistos. Não há problema. Não te preocupes."  
  
"Tenho pena, mas fiz o que me foi possível..." Ela contou-lhe sobre os pontos que tinha obtido, que mais tarde foram perdidos.  
  
"O Professor Josh Darkwater é assim, ele não gosta de alunos Golfinhos... aconteceram muitas coisas," explicou ele.  
  
"E o que posso fazer agora?" perguntou ela.  
  
Ela queria remediar os seus erros.  
  
"Bem, como sabes apenas podemos lançar o feitiço quando tiveres aprendido a fazê-lo. E eu não to posso ensinar; se o fizesse, não resultaria. Tens de o aprender sozinha. Quando tiveres pontos suficientes obténs o livro e aprendes a lançar o feitiço."  
  
"Vai demorar muito. A Artio pode estar em perigo."  
  
"Depende de ti," disse ele. A expressão calma que ele sempre tinha havia desaparecido, os seus olhos começaram a parecer mais escuros do que eram. "Não te posso ajudar com o teu conhecimento! Podes encontrar outras formas de o obter, é a única coisa que te posso dizer. Agora tenho muito que fazer." Ele olhou para um relógio.  
  
Cynthia percebeu a mensagem clara do Captain: vai-te embora.  
  
"Bem," disse ela, "vejo-o amanhã à noite na aula de Astronomia."  
  
Ela saiu da sala; ele não tinha dito nada. Ela nunca tinha visto assim o Captain Dolphin, parecia que ele não podia ser enganado, mas podia.  
  
Quando saiu, Anaras estava a andar na sua direcção mas virou na esquina de um corredor e Cynthia pensou que ela não a tinha visto.  
  
Depressa ela chegou à Sala Comum Golfinho, apenas Rosan se lá encontrava.  
  
"Olá," disse Rosan, "estás bem?"  
  
"Olá, estou cansada..."  
  
"Oh, eu sei o que isso é... despacha-te, é tarde, o encarregado não te deve ver de pé..."  
  
Cynthia pegou na sua varinha e escreveu a senha na parede, entre os dois retratos. Uma porta abriu-se e ela entrou na Sala Comum Golfinho.  
  
Lá dentro não estavam muitas pessoas acordadas, apenas alguns rapazes do terceiro ano.  
  
Ela foi para o seu dormitório; todas as outras raparigas já lá estavam.  
  
"Cynthia!" disse Monica. "Onde estavas? É tarde."  
  
"Sim, eu sei, tive de ir a... O Captain Dolphin queria falar comigo."  
  
"O quê?" disse a rapariga brasileira. "Tens algum problema?"  
  
"Não, ele só queria falar comigo sobre Artio, a rapariga que foi para a outra escola."  
  
"Oh, eu não a conheci..."  
  
Cynthia foi para a sua cama; na sua mala estava um livro. Ela pegou-lhe e saiu do dormitório. "Eu já volto," disse ela.  
  
Ela pousou o livro numa das mesas da sala comum e pegou numa pena que lá estava para uso de todos.  
  
Era um Diário. Cynthia não costumava ter a necessidade de escrever num Diário. Mas de repente estava cheia de ideias e a maneira que encontrou de regressar ao seu estado normal foi confiar no pergaminho do livro.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ilha Sitnalta, Academia Lusitania, 1 de Setembro de 1994.  
  
  
  
  
  
Querido Diário,  
  
  
  
  
  
Esta é a primeira vez que uso o teu pergaminho.  
  
  
  
  
  
A minha irmã Carmen tinha razão quando te comprou, disse que eu precisava de ti, e tinha razão.  
  
  
  
  
  
Quero contar a alguém tudo aquilo que tenho na cabeça. Seria melhor usar um pensieve, mas como não tenho nenhum.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tudo começou há três dias. Artio falou comigo porque queria encontrar Strimmy, algo que ela pensou ser um animal.  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh, esqueci-me de que ainda não a viste. Tenho de a descrever; talvez venha a precisar dessa descrição se não a voltar a ver...  
  
  
  
  
  
Ela tem cabelos loiros, olhos azuis... bem, na verdade não sei se são azuis ou verdes, é uma mistura das duas cores. Os olhos dela hipnotizam, são lindos, gostava de ter olhos assim! Ela é uma rapariga normal, alta... bem, eu sou mais alta do que ela.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ela é um pouco ingénua; acho que é muito frágil, o que traz muitos problemas à vida dela.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ela contou-me tudo. Até hoje ainda não sei porque é que ela fez isso, ela confia muito em pessoas que não conhece...  
  
  
  
  
  
Ela foi o alvo de uma espécie de feitiço, um Feitiço Negro, não sei porquê...  
  
  
  
  
  
Patrick foi qualquer coisa que lhe pôs o feitiço, na verdade Patrick estava no corpo de Jeremy Craig, um rapaz que é do primeiro ano como Artio e eu.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jeremy disse a Artio que a queria encontrar. A maneira que ela tinha de o contactar era através de Strimmy, e foi assim que ela me conheceu.  
  
  
  
  
  
Quando fomos a Laxus encontrámos Jeremy e o seu amigo Walter. Artio e Jeremy saíram, e no Navio ela contou-me que eles se tinham beijado.  
  
  
  
  
  
Eles beijaram-se!  
  
  
  
  
  
Jeremy é um rapaz giro. Acho que é o rapaz mais giro do primeiro ano. Tem cabelos castanhos macios, que são compridos, mas não muito compridos, só mais compridos que os dos outros rapazes... os seus olhos negros parecem levar-nos para a noite mesmo quando o sol brilha num dia de verão.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mas eles estão apaixonados. Artio Sperios e Jeremy Craig, o par perfeito!  
  
  
  
  
  
Os pais de Artio divorciaram-se, e foi aí que começaram todos os problemas.  
  
  
  
  
  
A Artio está longe daqui, o pai dela queria que Artio fosse viver com ele para Londres.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ela mandou-me uma carta a dizer que vai para a Escola de Bruxaria e Feitiçaria de Hogwarts. Tenho de responder à sua coruja.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ela pediu-me para dizer a Jeremy que o ama, e ele ficou zangado porque ela não lhe tinha dito nada. Ela não lhe disse que se ia embora.  
  
  
  
  
  
Então eu falei com ele e fui eu quem ouviu a sua tristeza.  
  
  
  
  
  
Estou zangada, não disse nada a Jeremy desde ontem à tarde.  
  
  
  
  
  
Acho que... tenho de lhe pedir desculpa, não tenho motivos para estar zangada com ele, temos de ser amigos, e gostava que falássemos como...  
  
  
  
  
  
Amigos.  
  
  
  
  
  
Achas que Artio vai ficar zangada se souber que eu e Jeremy nos estamos a ver?  
  
  
  
  
  
Bem, não estamos. Esquece.  
  
  
  
  
  
Captain Dolphin pediu-me para lançar um feitiço em Jeremy. O Captain Dolphin e eu vamos lançar dois feitiços diferentes. Ele disse que Jeremy vai dormir durante alguns dias.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ela não sabe sobre Artio e Jeremy estarem apaixonados. Eu não lhe vou dizer...  
  
  
  
  
  
Tenho de aprender a lançar o feitiço sozinha. Tenho de o encontrar num livro, na Biblioteca. Para isso preciso de pontos, que não tenho... Oh isto está a pôr-me maluca! Tenho de ajudar Artio, ela não pode ser controlada pela pessoa que colocou o feitiço nela e no Jeremy. Ela pode estar em perigo.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hoje falhei. Talvez seja por isso que te estou a contar tudo isto. O Captain Dolphin não era a mesma pessoa que foi nos outros dias. Nunca o vi assim antes.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tenho de arranjar aqueles pontos o mais depressa possível.  
  
  
  
  
  
Vou mandar uma coruja a Artio.  
  
  
  
  
  
Amanhã conto-te como foi o meu dia.  
  
  
  
  
  
Obrigada por me deixares explicar os meus pensamentos.  
  
  
  
  
  
Cynthia T.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cynthia afastou os seus olhos do livro. Ela fechou-o. A sua capa verde era velha, parecia que tinha trezentos anos quando foi feita.  
  
Cynthia escreveu pelo menos sete páginas no diário. Ela limitou-se a imaginar que fosse uma pessoa, um amigo, que não contaria os seus segredos a ninguém.  
  
Ela pegou noutro pergaminho e escreveu uma carta breve a Artio. Ela mandá- la-ia por uma das corujas da escola.  
  
Agora ela estava cansada, todas as outras raparigas tinham adormecido enquanto ela escrevia o diário na cama. As outras não podiam ver o que ela estava a fazer; as cortinas da cama eram suficientemente grossas para que não se pudesse ver através delas.  
  
Cynthia adormeceu.  
  
  
  
  
  
****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****  
  
  
  
  
  
De manhã Cynthia e algumas das outras raparigas da equipa Golfinho desceram para o pequeno-almoço.  
  
Quando acabaram, Cynthia disse a Monica que ia para a owlery, para que Monica pudesse dizer ao Professor Slibel, caso chegasse atrasada a Transfiguração.  
  
Cynthia colocou a carta numa coruja negra, com olhos azuis. Ficou a observá- la a ir-se embora, até que deixou de a ver.  
  
A coruja chegou muitas horas mais tarde a Hogwarts, onde um grupo de Ravenclaws do quarto ano conversavam com Artio.  
  
"Sperios?" disse uma rapariga ruiva. "Nunca ouvi o teu nome, acho que não conheço a tua família."  
  
"Sim," concordou Artio. "A maior parte da minha família vive em Portugal, eu vivi lá até á semana passada, quando fui para Lusitania. Então descobri que os meus pais se divorciaram e vim viver para cá com o meu pai."  
  
Eles dirigiam-se aos campos, a primeira aula seria de Voo, com Madam Hooch, que tinha olhos amarelos.  
  
A relva estava fria, na Grã-Bretanha a noite era muito mais fria do que em Portugal, onde o sol brilhava quase todos os dias e Setembro era um mês muito quente apesar de ser princípio do Outono. Ainda era verão, pensou Artio, imaginando como seria na Academia Lusitania. Perdida nos seus próprios pensamentos, Artio seguiu os outros Ravenclaws que se aproximaram da instrutora de voo.  
  
"Bem-vindos a um novo ano!" disse ela, sorrindo. "Espero que tenham treinado nas férias. Como creio que já sabem, temos uma nova aluna na nossa turma. O seu nome é Artio Sperios."  
  
De repente todos olharam para Artio.  
  
Ela não fez nada, e Madam Hooch prosseguiu.  
  
"Bem, vocês vão atirar e apanhar a quaffle enquanto eu ensino a Artio a voar e vejo o que ela precisa de aprender. Artio, vem cá, por favor."  
  
Os outros pegaram nas vassouras e subiram em direcção ao céu, que tinha algumas nuvens.  
  
"Sabes voar?" perguntou Madam Hooch.  
  
"Sim," respondeu Artio, "o meu pai ensinou-me há três anos, sei voar embora não pratique muito..."  
  
"Óptimo." A mulher abriu uma caixa e deixou sair uma bola vermelha, a quaffle. "Apanha-a!" disse ela.  
  
"Para cima!" disse Artio, e a vassoura abandonou a relva e parou na sua mão. Ela montou a vassoura e voou até ao céu.  
  
Ela voou algumas vezes, para cima e para baixo, e finalmente apanhou a quaffle. Ela regressou à relva.  
  
"Óptimo, davas uma boa chaser..." Madam Hooch soltou uma bola negra; era uma bludger. Ela entregou um bastão a Artio e esta partiu seguindo a bludger. Não era difícil; a bola negra voou na sua direcção. Quando estava perto da sua vassoura, Artio atingiu a bola e esta desapareceu.  
  
Quando regressou ao chão, Madam Hooch exclamou, "Também não está mau!"  
  
O teste com a Snitch também foi fácil, embora Artio tenha demorado mais tempo do que com as outras bolas, mas capturou-a rapidamente. Madam Hooch estava surpreendida.  
  
"Artio, não sabia que voavas tão bem! A última captura foi fantástica! Cho Chang, a nossa actual seeker, é ligeiramente melhor que tu. Penso que terei de fazer um teste entre as duas para decidir quem obtém a posição de seeker! Embora este ano não tenhamos a taça de Quidditch, podes treinar e fazer parte da equipa no ano que vem."  
  
"O meu pai jogou Quidditch," explicou Artio. "Ele ensinou-me algumas coisas e, bem, é esse o segredo..." Ela sorriu, estava feliz por ser boa numa matéria. Ela não sabia como seriam as outras aulas; ela nunca tinha estado numa escola daquelas.  
  
Ela juntou-se aos outros alunos na captura da quaffle, era fácil para ela, e a manhã passou bastante depressa.  
  
  
  
  
  
****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****  
  
  
  
  
  
A aula de Transfiguração, de manhã, não foi muito aborrecida embora o Professor Slibel tenha passado toda a aula a falar de regras.  
  
Cynthia ganhou dez pontos durante a aula; ela sabia sobre as origens remotas da Transfiguração. Natasha Bizecuit tinha ganho até então oito pontos, e ficou aborrecida porque sabia que era muito mais esperta do que Cynthia.  
  
Cynthia almoçou com as suas amigas, elas eram quase um grupo, composto por Cynthia, Monica, Natasha, Ariane, Amanda e Sarah.  
  
"Cynthia," disse Amanda, a rapariga que não tinha gostado muito de Cynthia naquela noite, mas que agora se parecia ter esquecido de tudo, "Gostas muito de animais, não é?"  
  
Ariane levantou uma sobrancelha e escutou com atenção; ela também gostava de animais.  
  
"Sim... porquê?" perguntou Cynthia, que não percebia o porquê da pergunta.  
  
"Ontem à noite, acordei e vi um Glumbumble no nosso dormitório, perto da tua cama, e apanhei-o para ti, achei que gostarias de ter um." Ela mostrou uma garrafa com um insecto cinzento lá dentro; estava a voar alegremente embora gostasse de estar lá fora. Havia uma pequena urtiga dentro da garrafa, os Glumbumbles comiam dessas plantas.  
  
"Fixe!" disse Cynthia, ela gostaria de ter mais animais, Chintz tinha fugido quando Cynthia chegou à academia, os gatos estavam a viver algures lá fora, talvez na owlery. "Gosto de insectos, gosto deles serem tão complexos embora sejam também tão pequenos, parece impossível que um animal deste tamanho seja tão complexo..." Ela pegou na garrafa. Amanda estava feliz por ter dado um presente a Cynthia, era uma espécie de desculpa por ter-se zangado com ela na outra noite.  
  
"Ainda bem que gostaste," disse Amanda Finn.  
  
"Obrigada!" disse Cynthia. Ariane foi até ao sítio onde estava Monica, sentou-se entre Cynthia e Monica, e começou a falar com a dona do Glumbumble acerca daquele estranho insecto.  
  
Nesse dia Cynthia foi até à Biblioteca pela segunda vez desde que entrara na academia, ela ainda não tinha pontos suficientes, sabia-o, mas foi até lá só para falar com a bibliotecária. Cynthia tinha uma boa opinião acerca de bibliotecária, achava que ela era uma boa pessoa e poderia ensinar algumas coisas interessantes sobre livros a Cynthia; ela devia ser a pessoa que mais sabia sobre livros do que qualquer outra na academia. Cynthia gostaria de aprender algumas dessas coisas, e a maneira de obter o que queria era ser sua amiga.  
  
"Boa tarde," disse Cynthia à bibliotecária. "Como está?"  
  
A bibliotecária sorriu. "Oh, não é a nossa vencedora de pontos rápidos? Estou bem, obrigada."  
  
"Bem, não tive sorte..." explicou Cynthia. "Bem, qual é o seu nome? Não a posso chamar só de 'a bibliotecária'."  
  
"Sou Anastacia Saroupolis, chama-me Tacy," desse ela, parecia que ela também gostava de Cynthia.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Tacy, okay, eu sou Cynthia."  
  
"Eu sei," disse Tacy. "Quer dizer, eu ouvi o teu nome, a tua amiga chamou- te..." Ela tinha uma estranha necessidade de se explicar, que Cynthia não entendia, mas a que não prestou atenção.  
  
"Bem, ganhei dez pontos," disse Cynthia. Ela sabia que não eram suficientes.  
  
"Dez? Então não ganhaste mais durante as aulas?"  
  
"Não, o Professor Josh Darkwater tirou-me dez pontos, só ganhei mais dez na aula de Transfiguração..."  
  
Elas conversaram durante duas horas, Tacy avisou Cynthia de que ela tinha de conseguir muitos mais pontos, mas ela não desesperou.  
  
  
  
  
  
****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****  
  
  
  
  
  
O resto da tarde foi passada nos Calabouços, Artio e os outros Ravenclaws estavam a ter Poções com o Professor Severus Snape.  
  
Os outros alunos disseram-lhe que Snape não gostava de alunos que não eram dos Slytherin, estava sempre a tirar pontos aos alunos das outras equipas, incluindo os Ravenclaws.  
  
"Deves levar o teu caldeirão para a aula. Deixamo-los na nossa sala, não precisas dele para as outras aulas..."  
  
Alguns minutos mais tarde, foram retirados vinte pontos à equipa Ravenclaw quando entraram nos Calabouços...  
  
Artio não sabia porquê mas quando ele falava com ela era uma pessoa completamente diferente, era um homem meigo, as suas palavras eram suaves.  
  
  
  
  
  
Cho Chang estava na Sala Comum dos Ravenclaw; ela disse que ajudaria Artio nos seus trabalhos de casa.  
  
Artio entrou na sala depois da aula de Poções, os outros alunos estavam descontentes, o Professor Snape tinha tirado muitos pontos à equipa Ravenclaw. Artio não fora afectada pela onda de pontos suprimidos, e os outros alunos começaram a olhar para ela de modo diferente.  
  
"Artio!" exclamou Cho Chang. "A Professora Hooch disse-me que serias uma boa seeker!"  
  
Não, pensou Artio, Cho Chang ficaria triste, Artio podia roubar-lhe o lugar na equipa de Quidditch; ela certamente não iria gostar da ideia...  
  
"Sim, eu... eu não aceito treinar contigo, és muito melhor do que eu, não te preocupes, és sem dúvida a seeker dos Ravenclaw."  
  
"Não, eu quero treinar contigo!" disse Cho.  
  
"O quê?" Artio não entendia.  
  
"Sim, este ano não vamos ter a taça de Quidditch, a única maneira de jogarmos Quidditch é treinando para o lugar de seeker. Tens de aceitar a proposta da Professora Hooch."  
  
"Mas..."  
  
"Por favor, Artio, vamos treinar, eu quero jogar Quidditch. A melhor ganha!"  
  
Artio estava surpreendida. Na realidade ela gostava da ideia de fazer parte da equipa de Quidditch, mas ela não queria começar uma guerra com Cho Chang pelo lugar. Ela gostava de Fair Play.  
  
"Bem, estou encarregada dos alunos que te vão ajudar. Vou explicar Poções, okay?"  
  
"Quantas pessoas me vão ensinar?" perguntou Artio, interessada.  
  
"Eu vou ensinar Poções, Voo e Encantamentos. Bem, acho que não te vou ensinar a voar..." Ela sorriu. "Michael Cloud vai te ajudar com Cuidados com as Criaturas Mágicas e Transfiguração, Andrew Malton está encarregue de História da Magia e Herbologia e finalmente, Cedric Diggory vai-te ajudar em Astronomia e Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas."  
  
"São todos Ravenclaws?" perguntou Artio.  
  
"Não, Cedric é um Hufflepuff, Michael é Slytherin e Andrew é um Gryffindor. Hermione Granger devia-te ajudar em História da Magia mas ela é uma Gryffindor do quarto ano e por isso o Director Albus Dumbledore não lhe disse nada, já que ela está no mesmo ano que tu."  
  
"Ainda bem. Espero aprender depressa para ser do quinto ano e não do quarto..."  
  
"Vamos começar, o que é que aprendeste hoje a Poções?" perguntou Cho.  
  
"Nada de especial, o Professor Snape só nos recordou das regras e de outras coisas do género, falou um pouco sobre a História das Poções, só para o meu próprio interesse."  
  
  
  
  
  
****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****  
  
  
  
  
  
Depois de jantar, Cynthia foi à procura de Jeremy.  
  
"Jeremy, quero falar contigo," disse ela.  
  
"O quê?" Ele estava a sorrir. Tinha estado a contar piadas a alguém; os outros rapazes também sorriam. "Okay."  
  
Ele levantou-se e saíram do castelo. Apesar de já terem jantado, o sol ainda era visível, e ia-se pôr em breve.  
  
Eles sentaram-se na relva.  
  
"O quê?" perguntou ele.  
  
"Quero-te dizer que não tenho nada a ver com os teus problemas com a Artio, não tenho motivos para estar zangada contigo." Ela estava determinada.  
  
"Ainda bem, também penso o mesmo," disse ele. Olhou para a relva. "Tentei não pensar nela." A alegria que Cynthia vira nos seus olhos dentro do castelo quando estava com os outros rapazes já lá não estava.  
  
"Jeremy, mandaste-lhe uma coruja?" perguntou Cynthia.  
  
"Porquê eu?" disse ele. "Ela é que se foi embora e eu é que tenho de lhe mandar uma coruja? Ela é que me deve mandar uma coruja a explicar tudo. Eu sei que somos novos e que a única coisa que aconteceu foi um simples beijo. Mas sinto que ela é a rapariga da minha vida, eu amo-a mesmo."  
  
"Jeremy, um de vocês tem de o fazer primeiro, não podem ficar os dois à espera que o outro mande uma coruja. Se pensas assim ela também pode pensar da mesma maneira e assim nunca mais se vêem um ao outro."  
  
"Tens razão, mas é o dever dela de me dizer como está."  
  
"Não, também é o teu dever. Eu sei que ela também te ama, mas ela não sabe se tens certeza do que sentes, acho que é esse o problema. Tenta entender, os pais dela divorciaram-se, ela está triste. Por favor, Jeremy, manda-lhe uma coruja."  
  
"Okay, vou pensar nisso," ele finalmente concordou.  
  
"Ainda bem." Cynthia acenou; ela queria-lhe contar sobre o feitiço. Mas ela não tinha permissão para o fazer. Ela tinha de se controlar; sabia que se lhe dissesse o feitiço não funcionava.  
  
"Vou-me esquecer da nossa discussão no outro dia. Temos de ser amigos, a Artio precisa da nossa amizade acima de tudo, " disse Jeremy.  
  
"Foi por isso que vim," disse Cynthia.  
  
"Vou-lhe escrever uma carta," disse ele. "E vai ser agora. Cynthia," ele levantou-se, "vejo-te amanhã."  
  
"Okay" disse ela, feliz, ele finalmente escutou-a. "Vou ficar aqui um bocado."  
  
Ele foi-se embora e entrou no castelo.  
  
O pôr do sol era magnífico! Cynthia nunca tinha visto um pôr do sol assim, o sol estava reflectido na água azul-escura do mar.  
  
Ela pegou na garrafa que continha o Glumbumble. Ela abriu a garrafa, Cynthia não gostava de animais nas prisões.  
  
O insecto voou para fora da garrafa e não fugiu como Cynthia esperava que fizesse.  
  
Em vez disso, parou na relva, a cerca de um metro de distância dela.  
  
Subitamente, o animal começou a crescer. Cynthia estava assustada e preparou-se para se levantar e fugir. Mas não o fez, percebeu que era um Animagi.  
  
Uma mulher loira com belos olhos azuis-esverdeados olhou para Cynthia.  
  
"Finalmente libertaste-me daquela prisão!" ela exclamou.  
  
Ela estava vestida com um longo e macio vestido roxo, de mangas curtas. Tinha certamente vindo de um local quente, vinha vestida para um dia de verão. No seu braço esquerdo podia ser vista a imagem de uma caveira.  
  
Cynthia olhou para a estranha mulher, que estava a ajeitar as roupas. "Quem és tu?"  
  
Antes que a mulher respondesse à pergunta de Cynthia, ela virou a sua cabeça e olhou para os seus olhos. Cynthia sentiu um arrepio frio nas suas costas.  
  
  
  
  
  
****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****  
  
  
  
  
  
No próximo capítulo: Quem é a mulher que se transformou de um simples Glumbumble? O que era aquela caveira no seu braço? Será que ela vai magoar Cynthia? E Jeremy? Irá ele realmente escrever a carta para Artio? Acham que Artio se adaptará à nova escola e aos seus métodos de ensino? Vemo-nos no próximo capítulo! ;)  
  
****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****  
  
Nota do Autor: OBRIGADÃO à Nentari, que traduziu este capítulo para mim! Beijos!  
  
****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****  
  
Lusitania está na AstronomyTower, parte da comunidade FictionAlley. Junte- se a nós aqui, visite o site de Lusitania aqui e escreva a sua opinião Aqui.  
  
****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**** 


	9. Revelações

**Título: Lusitania (9)  
****Autor: siriuswhite  
****E-mail do Autor: siriuswhite@schnoogle.com  
****Categoria: Romance  
****Sub-Categoria: Mistério  
****Palavras-Chave: Artio Sperios Patrick Dolphin Lusitania  
****"Rating": PG-13  
****"Spoilers": SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, FB, QTTA  
****Sumário: Artio é uma rapariga que vai para uma escola de magia, como Hogwarts. Ela vai para o primeiro ano e acontecem coisas muito estranhas. Patrick é um rapaz e as pessoas não gostam dele. Porquê?  
****Nota Importante: Esta história é baseada em personagens e situações criadas por JK Rowling que lhe pertencem, várias editoras incluindo mas não só a Bloomsbury Books, a Scholastic Books, a Raincoast Books, e a Warner Bros., Inc. Não se está a ganhar dinheiro com esta história e não são permitidos os direitos de cópia nem de comércio.   
****Nota do Autor: Obrigado a todos aqueles que comentaram sobre o capítulo anterior: Nentari, Hotpepper567, Aisling Kinsella e Elfinkat.**

Obrigado às minhas beta-readers, Freda Potter e Jo, pelo seu magnífico trabalho e por algumas sessões de inspiração que ainda não paguei… Vocês são as maiores!

******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******

Lusitania 

POR    S I R I U S   W H I T E

Traduzido por Nentari(Obrigado Pat!)

******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******

NONO CAPITULO 

**REVELACOES******

******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******

A estranha mulher estava vestida com um longo e macio vestido roxo, de mangas curtas. Tinha certamente vindo de um local quente, vinha vestida para um dia de verão. No seu braço esquerdo podia ser vista a imagem de uma caveira.

Cynthia olhou para a estranha mulher, que estava a ajeitar as roupas. "Quem és tu?"

Antes que a mulher respondesse à pergunta de Cynthia, ela virou a sua cabeça e olhou para os seus olhos. Cynthia sentiu um arrepio frio nas suas costas.

******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******

"Quem sou eu?" perguntou a mulher, e repetiu, "Quem sou eu...?"

Cynthia finalmente levantou-se. A mulher era assustadora, parecia dominar qualquer coisa. Cynthia olhava para ela embora nenhuma dissesse uma palavra, simplesmente continuaram a olhar uma para a outra por um bocado. A mulher parecia-se imenso com Artio, os mesmos cabelos loiros e olhos azuis-esverdeados, Cynthia sabia-o, mas não fez nenhum comentário sobre essa coincidência...

Cynthia finalmente quebrou o silêncio, "Um... Quando é que aprendeste a ser um Animagus?" Era a pergunta mais estúpida que uma pessoa poderia fazer naquele momento mas, de qualquer modo, ela perguntou.

"Há alguns anos, quando era estudante, em Durmstrang." A mulher parecia perceber que era uma pergunta estúpida, sim, mas não disse o que pensava, limitou-se a responder naturalmente.

"Oh, estudaste em Durmstrang?" perguntou Cynthia. A pergunta agora era menos estúpida. Cynthia sorriu, mas por fora manteve o rosto inexpressivo.

Tanto Cynthia como a mulher-Glumbumble olharam uma para a outra, de pé, mas sem se mexerem.

"Sim, estudei em muitas escolas." A mulher parecia ocultar o seu ar-de-dominar-algo, ela mexeu-se pela primeira vez, avançando em direcção a Cynthia. Elas estavam a três metros de distância, e Cynthia preparava-se para recuar mas como reparou que a mulher parou perto da árvore, não colocou o pé para trás.

"Mau comportamento?" Cynthia pensava num motivo para estudar em tantas escolas. Cynthia aproximou-se da mulher, que se sentou na relva, perto da árvore, as costas contra o tronco, e relaxou.

"Algo desse género, sim," respondeu a mulher-Glumbumble. Cynthia não se podia sentar perto dela porque a árvore não era muito larga, ela limitou-se a sentar na relva a meio metro da mulher.

"Para onde foste?" perguntou Cynthia. Ela sabia, por algum motivo, que a mulher não a magoaria. Não, ela não era má pessoa. A sua expressão quando se transformou do Glumbumble era muito diferente da que tinha agora.

O pôr do sol havia sido alguns minutos antes e algumas estrelas começavam a surgir no céu azul escuro, não havia nuvens. Júpiter olhava para elas. Cynthia também gostava muito de Astronomia, o seu pai tinha-lhe ensinado muitas coisas acerca das estrelas, planetas, galáxias e buracos negros, e estes últimos eram a sua especialidade.

"Estudei em Durmstrang na primeira metade do meu segundo ano. Depois vim para Lusitania, onde fiquei até ao fim do meu quinto ano. Hogwarts foi onde finalmente me formei, estudei lá nos meus sexto e sétimo anos."

"Três escolas," disse Cynthia. "Não são assim tantas." Cynthia não estava tão assustada como antes, a nova mulher incomodava-a, como é óbvio, mas as duas conversavam uma com a outra tentando esquecer que não se conheciam.

"Três escolas, mas muitos mais sarilhos." Nostálgica, a mulher sentia-se nostálgica, Cynthia percebia-o. 

Cynthia não respondeu; já se conheciam melhor agora. De repente lembrou-se da aula de Astronomia, que começaria em breve, às nove e meia. Seria dentro de oito minutos, como confirmou no relógio.

"Aquela rapariga encontrou-me perto da tua cama ontem à noite," disse calmamente a mulher-Glumbumble, alguma incerteza na sua voz.

"Quem? Amanda?" perguntou Cynthia. Ela sabia que era Amanda; ela não sabia porque é que o tinha perguntado.

"Sim, aquela que me apanhou, ela quase me viu como humana..."

"Eu sei, ela disse-me que te tinha encontrado no nosso dormitório," confirmou Cynthia.

"Sim, eu estava à tua procura," disse ela.

"Eu?" perguntou Cynthia, que nunca tinha visto aquela mulher na sua vida e por isso não percebia porque é que ela estava à sua procura.

"Sim, eu sei que és a melhor amiga da Artio." 

"Oh," acenou Cynthia. "Então vieste por causa da Artio... conhece-la?"

"Sim," os olhos da mulher adquiriram uma cor triste, "eu..."

"O quê? Alguma má notícia?"

"Eu sou... a mãe dela." A mulher, que tinha estado a olhar para baixo, olhou para Cynthia que abriu a sua boca.

"O quê?" Cynthia não podia acreditar. Ela estava chocada, o que ela tinha ouvido acerca daquela mulher fez com que Cynthia a detestasse a partir do momento em que ela disse quem era. 

******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******

Hogwarts estava linda nessa noite; havia duas luas, uma no céu e outra no Lago. Artio observava o exterior por uma janela, na Sala Comum dos Ravenclaw. Ela pensava sobre Patrick. Então lembrou-se de que ele era Jeremy.

Acima de tudo, ela estava apaixonada por Patrick, e não Jeremy. Ela sabia que eram ambos a mesma pessoa, com algumas diferenças, e Patrick era o mau. Mas Patrick era também aquele por quem ela se apaixonara.

Artio sabia que Jeremy era uma pessoa adorável, ela gostava muito dele, e tinha-o beijado.

Mas quando o fez, não pensara nele como o verdadeiro Jeremy mas como o fictício Patrick.

E ele não lhe tinha mandado nenhuma coruja, pensou ela tristemente, talvez ele fosse o tipo de rapaz que beija qualquer rapariga. 

Essa era a única forma de explicar o facto de ele não lhe ter escrito uma única carta. 

E o seu pai? Estaria ele bem em Londres numa zona Muggle? Artio pensou que ele era maluco por viver numa zona Muggle, onde não podia usar nenhuma magia.

Cho chamou-a de volta à realidade.

Realidade, o que era isso?

"Artio," Cho tinha uma pena na mão, ela estava sentada numa cadeira na Sala Comum, e estava a fazer trabalho de casa extra, ou apenas a escrever uma carta.

"Hum..." Artio parou de observar as duas luas lá fora, e virou a cabeça para ver Cho. "Oh, o que foi?"

"Estás a voar muito alto, podes cair, por isso chamei-te de volta," disse ela.

"Oh, sim, eu estava a pensar em muitas coisas fora desta sala," concordou Artio, que se aproximou da mesa onde Cho escrevia.

"A escrever uma carta, ou trabalho de casa?" Ela sabia que Cho estava determinada em ganhar o maior número de pontos alguma vez vistos, Ravenclaw tinha de ser a campeã da Taça das Equipas este ano, ela tinha-o dito a Artio algumas horas antes. 

"Carta," respondeu Cho, mas não parou de escrever.

"Para ele?" Artio perguntou, sorrindo, e esperou por uma resposta positiva.

"Talvez lhe venha a dar isto um dia."

Apesar de se terem conhecido apenas um dia antes, Artio e Cho eram como melhores amigas, sabiam os segredos uma da outra, ou pelo menos quase todos. A própria Artio não escondia nenhum dos seus segredos mais importantes, ela contava tudo a Cho.

"Vais fazê-lo, tenho a certeza," Artio sorriu, ela gostava de ver Cho feliz, e isso significava que ela tinha de estar apaixonada pelo seu querido rapaz.

"Esquece isso por agora, no que é que estavas a pensar?" perguntou Cho, que já sabia a resposta.

Artio também o sabia. "Não tens nenhuma ideia?" perguntou ela inteligentemente.

"Jeremy, de certeza."

"E no meu pai, também." 

"Algumas conclusões?" perguntou Cho.

"Nenhumas," Artio pensou acerca dos seus olhos negros, de como ela se tinha perdido na sua escuridão, e de como isso era bom.

"E se nos fossemos deitar?" Cho levantou-se da mesa, segurando num pedaço de pergaminho amarelecido na sua mão. "Amanhã vai ser um novo dia, rapariga, sê paciente."

"Sim, talvez seja melhor, vamos dormir," concordou Artio e tanto ela como Cho foram para os seus dormitórios.

******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******

"Cynthia, escuta-me, por favor." A mãe de Artio pedia a Cynthia para se acalmar.

"Eu... Como é que te passa pela cabeça falar comigo?" Cynthia estava fora de si. "Não chega o que fizeste a Artio e a Mr. Archibald?"

"Eu sei, tens razão. O divórcio... é totalmente culpa minha, mas não tive outra escolha. Agora sei que estava errada, e..." Ela parou e após respirar fundo disse apenas, "Tens de ir para a tua aula de Astronomia, o Robin está à tua espera e ficará desapontado se não fores."

"Não." Cynthia ainda não acreditava na mulher loira. "Quero que me expliques porque estás aqui depois de tudo o que fizeste. Uma aula não é o fim."

"Pode vir a ser. Confia em mim, é melhor ires para a aula agora. Vai!" A mulher não esperou por uma resposta de Cynthia, também por saber que Cynthia não aceitaria a ideia e não iria. A mulher transformou-se na sua forma Animagus, e um Glumbumble voou pela relva molhada.

"Robin? Quem é Robin?" pensou Cynthia, e os seus olhos seguiram o pequeno animal que desapareceu por detrás de uma árvore.

Ela passou pelo dormitório para ir buscar a mala com as suas coisas, incluindo alguns mapas astrais, que eram necessários para a aula de Astronomia.

Alguns minutos mais tarde ela estava à espera com os outros Golfinhos à porta da sala de Astronomia, no sétimo andar…

O Captain Dolphin apareceu no andar algum tempo depois. Cynthia sabia que não devia contar ao Captain Dolphin acerca da mãe de Artio, apesar da mulher não lho ter dito.

Os alunos entraram na sala e sentaram-se, alguns deles, como Natasha Bizecuit e Marysia Anderson, correram para dentro da sala porque queriam ter as melhores mesas...

"Boas noites," começou Captain Dolphin. "Hoje vão ser apresentados à disciplina de Astronomia, que é também uma ciência para os Muggles. Ambas as comunidades estão interessadas nesta matéria; esta permite-nos procurar vida em outros planetas. A Astronomia é também importante devido às várias profecias inspiradas no movimento dos planetas e estrelas no céu." Ele andou pela sala procurando por alguém com um interesse especial. Parecia que tinha encontrado um rapaz interessado, os seus olhos brilhavam quando Captain Dolphin falava sobre as origens da Astronomia. Era o rapaz brasileiro, Carlos Filteg.

"Qual é o planeta mais brilhante no céu?" perguntou Captain Dolphin. 

Rapidamente, o rapaz levantou a mão e, com a permissão de Captain, disse, com naturalidade, "Júpiter."

"Muito bem, vejo que estiveste a estudar," disse o professor, orgulhosamente.

"Não, sei-o há já muitos anos," explicou Carlos.

"Sabes? Ainda bem, estou contente por ver que rapazes da tua idade se interessam por esta disciplina majestosa. Cinco pontos para a Equipa Golfinho pela tua resposta."

Uma hora e quarenta minutos depois, Cynthia e os outros Golfinhos entraram na sala comum entre os dois retratos, que estavam a dormir. 

Cynthia não gostou muito da aula de Astronomia. Talvez fosse devido á atitude de Captain Dolphin no dia anterior; para ela, ele já não era a mesma pessoa admirável.

Cynthia não conseguia abandonar a ideia da mãe de Artio estar na academia, mas agora ela não podia fazer nada, ela não sabia para onde tinha voado o Glumbumble. 

Todas as raparigas foram para as suas camas. Cynthia sabia que elas não iriam dormir; elas iriam falar até ao nascer do sol, e apenas então dormiriam.

Cynthia pensou que seria bom falar com elas. Elas sentaram-se nas camas de Monica e Amanda, que eram lado a lado, e seria fácil para todas ouvirem as suas histórias. Depressa Cynthia percebeu que estavam a contar histórias do seu passado.

Monica tinha muitas histórias estranhas, todas sobre a floresta Amazónica, no Brasil. 

"Eu caí no rio e então," ela fez algum suspense, não dizendo nada durante alguns segundos. Todas as outras raparigas escutavam com atenção, "e quando acordei estava num hospital Muggle!"

"Ooh!" disseram algumas raparigas, chocadas.

"Sim, eles não sabiam como eu tinha ido parar ao rio, disseram que eu tinha sido encontrada por um turista, que tinha um barco, e me levou para lá. O mais difícil foi voltar para casa, fugi do hospital e encontrei uma cidade Muggle... era de noite e eu estava fascinada pelas luzes que eles têm nas ruas. Eles chamam aquilo de electricidade..."

Amanda interrompeu-a. "Monica, deixa-me contar a minha história, e então vais saber o que é assustador."

"Oh não, deixa-me acabar a minha!" pediu Monica. "A seguir vem a parte mais interessante..."

"Continua-a amanhã, já nos contaste muitas... cada história que contas termina contigo e com 'o rapaz mais belo à face da terra' aos beijos!" Amanda mudou a sua expressão e anunciou, "Agora vão perceber porque é que eu quero... Vingança!"

As outras raparigas olharam para ela e imaginaram como se estivessem a ver tudo.

Cynthia também estava interessada, mas não conseguia pensar em nada a não ser a mãe de Artio. Porque é que ela lá estava? Talvez fosse melhor se Cynthia tivesse falado sobre ela a Captain Dolphin. Quando ela estava submersa nestes pensamentos, a voz de Amanda subiu e ela lembrou-se da história. "...avós, Quem-Nós-Sabemos estava longe mas os seus seguidores ainda tinham uma missão a cumprir..." Mais suspense.

"O quê?" perguntou Natasha, entusiasmada.

"Matar... os meus pais!"

"Aaaahh!" elas gritaram.

"É verdade, eles tinham essa missão. Era Dezembro, estava muito frio," ela gesticulava, desenhando o cenário no ar. "Eu estava com os meus primos e o meu tio John, tínhamos ido à loja comprar os nossos presentes de Natal; sim, era vinte e quatro de Dezembro, a noite dos presentes. Mas nesse ano tudo seria diferente, e nunca mais seria o mesmo... Fomos para a casa dos meus avós, no norte de Portugal. Os meus pais iam chegar tarde para o jantar, por isso esperámos por eles, eles tinham um trabalho inesperado, eles eram Aurors." Ela adicionou um pouco mais de suspense, que caía bem em qualquer história. "Eles deviam ter-se materializado na casa dos meus avós assim que acabassem o trabalho, um ataque de Death Eaters. Era estranho, havia sido muitos anos desde O Ataque, quando O Rapaz Que Sobreviveu o matou. Isso foi o que quase todos pensavam. Pelo contrário, os meus pais não pensavam assim, eles sempre disseram que ele estava escondido, algures. E os ataques dos Death Eaters eram menos activos nesses anos. Nesse Natal eles pareciam estar a preparar alguma festa para comemorar algum acontecimento estranho, inesperado e especial. Ele iria regressar, o plano era reavivar Quem-Nós-Sabemos!"

"Ooooh!"

"O plano não teve sucesso nenhum, e eles atacaram uma pequena aldeia Muggle e os meus pais foram chamados. Isso era o que eles queriam." De repente, uma expressão triste atravessou-lhe o rosto. "Na realidade, eles não tinham nenhum plano para o reavivar, não eram suficientemente espertos. Eles apenas queriam matar algumas pessoas especiais. Eles sabiam que os outros Aurors estavam ocupados com outras coisas, excepto quatro."

"Quatro?" perguntou Marysia.

"Quatro," concordou Amanda. "Os meus pais, Andre Santos e Sergio Antocilo. Eles foram chamados para combater as forças das trevas. Quando lá chegaram, os Death Eaters estavam escondidos e atacaram-nos por detrás. Os quatro foram mortos." Amanda estava triste mas não chorava, Cynthia reparou nisso. "Quando soubemos era meia-noite, estávamos na sala, eu e os meus primos começávamos a abrir os nossos presentes de Natal. Os adultos estavam preocupados mas eu não percebia, tinha só cinco anos." Mais uma pausa. "Dois minutos depois da meia-noite, uma coruja bateu na janela fria. O meu avô abriu-a e recebeu a carta. A coruja voou o mais depressa que pode, parecia saber o que transportava."

"O que é que transportava?"

"Dor, choque e tristeza. O Natal nunca mais foi uma festa; tinha-se tornado no dia em que os meus pais morreram."

"Aww..."

"Eu recebo o dobro dos presentes no meu aniversário e no Natal nós, eu e os meus avós, vamos ao cemitério. Lembrá-los. Eu lembro-me deles todos os dias, mas o Natal tornou-se num dia triste, diferente dos outros Natais nas outras casas."

"Lamento," disse Cynthia, que se esqueceu por alguns momentos da mãe de Artio.

"Também eu. E é por isso que eu quero vingança! Tenho de aprender muitas coisas aqui na academia, tenho de combater as forças das trevas, e vou matá-los a todos, sem compaixão."

******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******

Eram cinco e meia e ainda estava escuro, sem sol. 

Cynthia acordou com uma mordidela no pescoço; um insecto mordeu-a para que ela acordasse. Cynthia reparou no Glumbumble. Este voou para fora do dormitório; Cynthia compreendeu que o devia seguir.

Na sala comum dos Golfinhos, Cynthia sentou-se perto da lareira, que não estava acesa porque não estava muito frio.

A mulher regressou à sua forma humana e sentou-se perto de Cynthia.

"O que é?" perguntou Cynthia, irritada.

"Temos de falar, ou não?"

"Sim, tu fugiste e eu tive de ir à aula de Astronomia," acenou Cynthia.

"Robin ficaria zangado se não fosses..."

"Robin?" Cynthia lembrou-se desse nome que não conhecia. "Quem é Robin?"

"Oh, tu não conheces o seu verdadeiro nome... O Captain Dolphin, ele é Robin Stormd'sky."

"Cap... Captain Dolphin?" Cynthia estava surpreendida; ela nunca tinha ouvido dizer que ele tivesse outro nome. "Stormd'sky?"

"Sim, não estavas à espera que o seu nome fosse Dolphin, ou estavas?"

"Não..." Na realidade, Cynthia não tinha pensado nisso. "Ele é casado com a Professora Shayra?"

"Não, ele é irmão dela... mas isso é outra história, uma história comprida, que eu te contava se tivesse tempo."

"Okay, agora explica-me o que estás a fazer aqui." Cynthia não estava tão zangada com a mulher como tinha estado quando a mulher-Glumbumble lhe disse que era a mãe de Artio.

"Eu... eu quero saber se a Artio já encontrou o pai dela." No seu rosto surgiu uma expressão assustada.

"Sim, clar-" Cynthia foi interrompida.

"O quê? Ele encontrou-a? Oh meu Deus, o que é que faço agora?" Ela começou-se a mexer nervosamente.

"O quê? Não sabias? Ela foi para Londres com ele, ele tem lá um emprego novo, e ela está a estudar em Hogwarts."

"Tu queres dizer o Archibald, não é?" A mulher acalmou-se.

"Sim, ela foi morar com ele."

"Oh, assim é muito melhor... Na verdade, Archibald... ele..."

"O que foi? O que aconteceu?" Cynthia perguntou nervosamente, pensando as piores possibilidades.

"Ele não é o verdadeiro pai da Artio."

******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******

Artio acordou, as suas companheiras de quarto estavam todas a dormir e estava uma coruja na janela perto da sua cama. A coruja batia desesperadamente, o barulho não era muito audível, mas Artio acordou sobressaltada. Ela abriu a janela e a coruja voou até à sua cama. 

Ela tirou a carta da pata da coruja e esta voou novamente para fora. A lua ainda estava visível no lago e no céu. Artio olhou para ambas com um sorriso de recordação, e foi para a sua cama, onde a carta estava à espera de ser lida.

_Querida Artio,_

_Recebi a tua carta ontem mas só pude responder agora porque estive ocupada, tivemos as nossas primeiras aulas._

_Esta carta foi enviada por uma coruja da academia, ainda não tenho uma..._

_O Jeremy está bem, ele não gostou muito de te teres ido embora mas acho que vai pensar de maneira diferente porque ele também te ama._

_Eu falo com ele em breve. _

_Ganhei alguns pontos para a equipa Golfinho mas o Professor Josh Darkwater, Captain da equipa Tubarão, tirou-me tantos quanto os que eu ganhei..._

_Quando chegámos à academia, chegaram outros alunos. São do Brasil; são muito engraçados. Não sabia que a academia também aceitava alunos brasileiros, e tu?_

_Como é que estão o teu pai e o teu irmão? Espero que esteja tudo bem com vocês todos. Não preciso de te perguntar como estás, sei que te sentes triste por estar longe do Jeremy._

_Vou fazer os possíveis para vos juntar. _

_Vemo-nos nas férias, pelo menos._

_Diz-me como estás e o que te tem acontecido._

_Acima de tudo, tenta divertir-te, e não penses muito no Jeremy, okay?_

_Beijos,_

_Cynthia T._

Artio acabou de ler a carta; tudo parecia estar bem com Cynthia. Artio pensou que lhe devia responder e contar sobre o Triwizard Tournament e os seus treinos de Quidditch com Cho Chang. 

De repente lembrou-se da cobra que tinha visto no braço na primeira noite em que ali estava. Tinha de contar isso a Cynthia. Cho sabia acerca de tudo menos uma coisa: essa cobra. Ela olhou para o braço esquerdo para ver se ela ainda lá estava. Nenhum sinal da imagem, parecia que nunca lá tinha estado. 

Ela queria dormir, escreveria a Cynthia mais tarde. Mesmo se enviasse a carta imediatamente, chegaria à Ilha Sitnalta muito mais tarde, quase dois dias depois de ter sido enviada. A distância entre as duas escolas era enorme e ela pensou que seria difícil para as corujas fazer a viagem...

Artio deitou-se e adormeceu alguns minutos mais tarde.

******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******

"O quê?" Cynthia não conseguia acreditar, ela estava mais que chocada. "Mr. Sperios não é o pai da Artio?" gritava.

"Shh, cala-te," pediu a mulher-Glumbumble, "vais acordá-los!"

"O que queres dizer com mandar-me calar? Estás maluca? Okay, já percebo, fugiste de St. Mungo's..."

"Não!" respondeu a mulher, de olhos bem abertos, aqueles olhos, que fizeram Cynthia recordar  Artio. "Eu sou mesmo a mãe da Artio. Cynthia, deixa-me explicar, eu sei que cometi um erro mas agora não o posso remediar. Eu posso, ao menos, corrigir o meu erro ao proteger a vida da Artio."

A mulher tinha razão; os gritos de Cynthia acordaram algumas pessoas. Começaram a aparecer nas portas dos seus dormitórios. "O que aconteceu?" alguns perguntaram. 

Cynthia virou-se para os ver e, quando se virou para olhar para a mulher, esta já não se encontrava lá; um Glumbumble voou para fora da janela da sala comum, ninguém imaginava que um simples insecto pudesse ser um Animagus.

"Eu..." Cynthia olhou novamente para os outros, tentando explicar-se. "Eu adormeci neste sofá," ela indicou, "e tive um pesadelo."

Os outros começaram a protestar e a regressar às suas camas. Ainda não era dia, e eles gostariam de voltar a dormir, isto é, se Cynthia os deixasse.

"Desculpem-me por vos ter acordado! Desculpem," pediu Cynthia.

"Essa miúda é maluca," comentaram algumas raparigas do quarto ano. "Só pode ser, ninguém grita assim a meio da noite."

A sala comum voltou a ficar deserta. Não havia sinal de insecto algum. Cynthia olhou para todos os objectos, avaliando se poderia estar escondido algures, mas tinha saído. 

Como Cynthia se lembrou de que ela regressaria à forma humana se quisesse voltar a falar com ela, regressou ao seu dormitório. Monica, Natasha e Amanda estavam acordadas, certamente devido aos seus gritos.

"O que é que aconteceu?" perguntou Amanda.

"Oh, fui eu, tive um pesadelo e quando gritei acordei. Desculpem-me por também vos ter acordado," explicou Cynthia.

"Na sala comum?" perguntou Natasha, que era suficientemente esperta para saber que ela tinha estado a dormir no dormitório, e não na sala comum.

"Sim, fui lá para... para buscar um copo de água, e adormeci no sofá."

"Oh." Esta foi a última palavra que Natasha disse, ele fechou os olhos e tentou adormecer novamente.

"Dorme bem," exclamou Monica, a mais compreensiva das três.

"Obrigada, Monica," respondeu Cynthia. "Tu também."

Cynthia deitou-se e tentou adormecer. "Bolas!" pensou. 

******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******

Nesse dia os Golfinhos iriam ter Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, com o Professor Sinushoy Habecula, e Voo, com a Professora Sabrina Pitinus.

Os assuntos de ambas as aulas foram uma breve introdução ao que iriam estudar nesse semestre.

Em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, o Professor Habecula perguntou-lhes algumas questões históricas básicas sobre a Conferência de Feitiçaria em que os Goblins foram declarados seres inteligentes, o que tem sido o seu estatuto há setenta e dois anos; o ano da Declaração da protecção e preservação dos unicórnios em habitats naturais...

A aula de Voo foi bastante diferente, a introdução tinha sido mais prática, dizendo "De pé!" pela primeira vez e, adicionalmente, foi mais divertida porque era uma aula com duas equipas. Os Golfinhos e Sereias do primeiro ano praticaram por duas horas inteiras. A Professora Pitinus não lhes apresentou bolas de Quidditch, era a primeira vez que montavam numa vassoura, pelo menos, oficialmente, porque muitos deles já voavam havia vários anos, com os seus pais, primos ou amigos mais velhos.

A própria Cynthia sabia voar mas não era uma 'profissional'... Madame Pitinus ainda tinha muito em mãos para os ensinar a voar e não causar problemas, o que era uma tarefa muito difícil.

Depois das aulas, que acabaram por volta das seis da tarde, Cynthia foi até ao escritório do Captain Dolphin.

Quando estava nas escadas, Anaras estava a descer; Cynthia sorriu.

"Olá," disse ela. Parecia nervosa.

"Olá," respondeu Cynthia. "O que é que estás a fazer aqui? Algum problema com o R... Captain Dolphin?"

"Sim, eu estava no escritório dele, mas não houve problema," Anaras sorriu. "Eu... eu fui pedir autorização para ir buscar um livro à Biblioteca..."

"Oh, eu vou falar com ele." De repente, Cynthia lembrou-se de que ninguém devia saber do seu contacto com o Captain Dolphin, nem sobre o feitiço, mas inesperadamente Anaras não fez nenhuma pergunta. "Também vou pedir autorização para ir buscar um livro," corrigiu Cynthia.

"Okay, estás-te a divertir aqui?" perguntou a rapariga do segundo ano.

"Sim," Cynthia respondeu alegremente. "E Carldonne? Ele está bem?"

"Sim, está tudo bem connosco. Adeus."

"Adeus," Cynthia respondeu e virou-lhe as costas, dirigindo-se ao escritório.

Não obtendo resposta ao bater à porta, Cynthia decidiu abri-la mesmo sem autorização. 

Ela reparou que não se encontrava lá ninguém; a janela estava aberta, e uma bela paisagem podia ser vista: o céu e muitas gaivotas voando por sobre os barcos no cais da ilha, o azul do mar estava misturado com o azul do céu, sem indícios da linha do horizonte.

Cynthia manteve-se onde estava por alguns momentos, observando e admirando o cenário no exterior. 

Um Glumbumble entrou pela janela aberta, Cynthia deu por isso, e transformou-se na mãe de Artio. 

"Cynthia," ela começou, mas não conseguiu prosseguir porque Cynthia a interrompeu.

"Finalmente apareceste!" disse ela, irritada. "Onde é que estiveste? Estás-me a pôr maluca com as tuas aparições e desaparições!"

"Shh, cala-te, tu viste o que aconteceu ontem. A culpa foi tua, se não tivesses gritado, agora sabias tudo aquilo que tenho para te dizer. Não cometas o mesmo erro duas vezes."

"Okay, agora, conta-me tudo!" Ela estava um pouco mais calma.

"Infelizmente não posso, Robin vai regressar em breve; és a única que sabe que eu estou aqui e ele especialmente não pode saber que eu estou aqui. Vamos fazer o seguinte: encontra-me no mesmo sítio de ontem, atrás da árvore, depois do jantar."

"Mas eu não posso esperar tanto tempo!" protestou Cynthia.

A mulher não respondeu, regressando à forma de insecto e voando para fora da janela.

"Grr!" ela resmungou e regressou à Sala Comum; ela tinha de jantar rapidamente, não podia esperar para saber o que o insecto tinha para lhe dizer. Ela estava realmente desesperada, duvidava que a sua história fosse verdadeira ou se tinha estado o tempo todo a gozar com ela.

******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******

"Hey," chamou Cho, "Artio, coruja para ti."

"Outra?" perguntou ela, surpreendida. Ela não costumava receber tantas corujas num dia.

"Sim, e esta parece... estar encantada!" Cho sorriu. Ela retirou a carta da perna da coruja e tentou lê-la, mas sem sucesso; estava encantada com um feitiço para que apenas Artio pudesse ler. "Hum!" continuou Cho, cheirando o ar. "Tem perfume!"

Artio levantou-se da cadeira. Tinha estado a ler o seu livro de Transfiguração, que tinha tido à tarde, e perdera cinco pontos para os Ravenclaw porque lhe foi pedido para transformar uma pena normal numa para escrever e ela não sabia; a resposta básica estava na primeira página do livro. "Mostra-me," pediu. "É minha."

Cho entregou-lhe a carta e enquanto Artio lhe pegou para ler, Cho espreitou por detrás do seu ombro.

"Hey!" disse Artio, indicando que ela estava a espiar. Cho sorriu e afastou-se, sem deixar de olhar para ela.

Era uma carta de Jeremy, finalmente ele tinha-lhe escrito.

_Para a mais doce rapariga do mundo_

_Olá, Artio! Tenho pensado sobre nós noite e dia, os meus olhos fecham-se durante as aulas, quando tenho tempo para dormir porque a matéria não tem interesse nenhum. _

_Acho que vou pedir à Professora Shayra para me deixar criar uma disciplina nova, Estudos Avançados sobre Artio Sperios._

Artio sorriu, ele tinha tanta piada!

_Não penso em mais nada senão em ti. _

_Fui estúpido quando a Cynthia me disse que te tinhas ido embora e fiquei zangado com as duas._

_Há uma hora, depois de jantar, ela pediu-me para conversarmos; fomos para os campos e sentámo-nos na relva._

_Ela explicou-me que não tiveste alternativa, mais uma vez ela contou-me a mesma coisa, a verdade. _

_Eu podia simplesmente dizer-te que seria bom para mim escrever-te esta carta mas não te vou dizer isso, simplesmente porque não é a verdade. Foi a Cynthia quem me disse para te mandar uma coruja, eu concordei e aqui está ela._

_Só te quero dizer uma coisa._

Artio ouviu um grande ruído mas como não tinha terminado de ler a carta de Jeremy, não virou a cabeça e por isso não viu três corujas, que carregavam um grande pedaço de pergaminho amarelecido.

_A coisa que te quero dizer é a mais importante._

Ela ficou a olhar para a carta, não compreendendo nada. A carta terminava simplesmente com aquelas palavras, a última frase, 'A coisa que te quero dizer é a mais importante'. Artio não conseguia entender... Jeremy tinha enlouquecido? Ela desviou o olhar do pergaminho da carta, para o rosto de Cho, que revirou os olhos e sorriu, e depois riu alto como se lhe tivessem lançado um feitiço de sorrir-por-dois-dias-seguidos.

Então virou o rosto, para ver porque é que Cho se estava a rir.

As três corujas carregavam um enorme rolo de pergaminho; era tão pesado que apenas três corujas o podiam carregar. 

Artio percebeu que era a continuação da carta de Jeremy.

Assim que o abriu, viu que o pergaminho tinha mais de dois ou três metros quadrados, e podia ler "Amo-te!!" em todas as formas, tamanhos, cores e tipos de letra. A letra mudava, tal como a cor de cada palavra e o tamanho. Na verdade estava uma frase central no meio do pergaminho, 'AMO-TE!' e muitas outras frases, dançando sobre o pergaminho amarelo, mudando de cor e tocando uma música, na qual se podia ouvir 'amo-te' milhares de milhões de vezes. Também havia duas corujas esquisitas, uma cor de rosa e outra verde, que dançavam, beijavam-se e voavam por todo o cenário.

Artio ria de felicidade, ela nunca tinha recebido uma declaração de amor como aquela! Cho juntou-se a ela e abraçou-a. Ambas sorriam. "Vês?" disse Cho, de forma quase inaudível devido à musica do pergaminho encantado, "Ele também te ama!"

Depois daquele momento feliz, e quando as duas ficaram mais calmas (todas as outras raparigas ficaram interessadas, desejando que o mesmo também lhes acontecesse, e alguns rapazes roubaram a ideia para surpreender as suas raparigas), Artio reparou que ainda havia outra coruja à espera de entregar a sua carta.

_Amo-te!_

_Vou-te amar para sempre, és a minha rapariga, e eu sou teu._

_A distância entre nós não vai quebrar o que sinto desde que te conheci._

_Vou sempre entender tudo aquilo que fazes, certamente tens razões para o fazeres e não outras coisas._

_Desculpa-me pela dor que te causei, eu sei como te deves sentir por não teres notícias minhas, eu sinto o mesmo._

_Toma cuidado contigo._

_Teu, com_

_Amor,_

_Jeremy_

_P.S. Podes dar de comer às cinco corujas que te mandei? São da academia e não quero que cá cheguem quase mortas._

Artio não conseguia acreditar que Jeremy tivesse feito uma coisa daquelas; foi e seria sempre a declaração de amor mais original que ela alguma vez tinha recebido (na realidade era a única declaração de amor que ela alguma vez tinha recebido desde que nascera...), e, sim, ela alimentaria aquelas corujas que lhe tinham alegrado o dia.

******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******

Cynthia jantou rapidamente; na realidade não comeu muito, ela queria ir à procura daquele insecto que tinha o condão de a pôr maluca.

Lá estava ela, debaixo da árvore.

"Boa noite." O pôr do sol seria dentro de minutos. Tal como na véspera, o mar deu-lhe um aspecto belíssimo. A mãe de Artio estava a olhar para o horizonte quando disse estas palavras.

"Vá lá, conta-me tudo, quero saber tudo sobre a tua vinda aqui, e depressa, não pode surgir outro incidente que faça com que não me contes nada outra vez."

"Tens razão, vou começar, mas promete-me que não vais fazer comentários, limita-te a escutar com atenção. Se queres ajudar a Artio tens de confiar no que digo e não fazer com que perca tempo."

"Okay," Cynthia concordou, e sentou-se na relva, as suas costas tocando na árvore, e o mesmo fez a mãe de Artio.

"O meu nome é Stella," começou ela; Cynthia ia dizer qualquer coisa como 'E o que é que isso me interessa?' mas manteve-se sentada e quieta enquanto a outra olhava para ela, recordando a sua promessa.

"Como já te disse, Archibald não é o pai de Artio." Cynthia queria desesperadamente fazer um comentário sobre isso mas conteve-se. "Deixa-me começar do início..."

"Rudolph, meu filho e irmão da Artio, tinha doze anos, era um aluno do segundo ano em Beauxbatons, em França, onde eu e Archibald vivíamos, ele estava a fazer uma pesquisa num assunto importante. Éramos uma família feliz desde que Rudolph nasceu. Archibald era um jornalista free-lance, escreveu algumas reportagens sobre feiticeiros famosos e pedia a algumas revistas e jornais se queriam comprar as suas reportagens. Ele trabalhou assim durante sete anos, ganhou algum dinheiro no princípio, mas havia muitos jornalistas, que tinham estudado nas melhores Universidades de Feitiçaria Avançada, e embora tivesse muito mais experiência que qualquer um dos outros, o que contava era o que tinham escrito."

"Archibald teve de mudar o seu método de trabalho, como free-lancer recebia muito mais dinheiro porque era ele quem vendia as entrevistas no seu próprio preço. Ele tornou-se num jornalista normal num jornal de província aqui em Portugal. Archibald e eu sempre sonhámos nas melhores escolas para o nosso filho, e com a supremacia do Senhor das Trevas, Lusitania não era um lugar seguro apesar de ter bons professores. Aqui também era ensinada magia negra, até que o Ministério da Magia Português ter acabado com isso há alguns anos."

"Era do conhecimento geral que Quem-Nós-Sabemos temia o grande Albus Dumbledore, Director da Escola de Bruxaria e Feitiçaria de Hogwarts, em Inglaterra. Quando chegou a altura de Rudolph entrar em Hogwarts, nós não hesitámos, seguimo-lo até King's Cross, eu e Archibald, ainda uma família feliz, há dezassete anos atrás..."

"O trabalho de Archibald intensificou quando Rudolph estava no seu primeiro ano, o meu marido vivia para ganhar dinheiro e não vivia a vida como devia. Não tínhamos problemas financeiros, eu sabia que não tínhamos tanto dinheiro como quando ele era free-lancer mas não vivíamos na pobreza. Ele não era a mesma pessoa que eu tinha conhecido. Estávamos a viver em Portugal, Gilbert Stormd'sky," Cynthia levantou uma sobrancelha, ele só podia ser irmão de Robin e Shayra, "era nosso amigo, era mais velho do que nós uns... quatro ou cinco anos. Eu tive uma pequena paixão por ele nesse inverno, porque já não tinha marido."

"Alguns meses depois ele fugiu, eu não o voltei a ver desde então. Lungush apareceu na minha casa; Archibald estava fora como sempre. Eu sabia que ele tinha enganado Gilbert quando os dois estudavam aqui em Lusitania."

"Alguns meses depois da sua primeira visita na minha casa ele convenceu-me, eu juntei-me às suas sessões habituais com o Senhor das Trevas. Tornei-me uma Death Eater."

Cynthia arregalou os olhos; ela não podia acreditar que estava a falar com uma Death Eater que era, ainda por cima, a mãe da sua melhor amiga. Ela não fugiu, se estava ali e nada lhe tinha acontecido, porque é que iria acontecer agora?

"Eu não sei porque é que o fiz, Gilbert nunca mais me iria encarar. Algum tempo mais tarde apaixonei-me por um deles, parecia que eu era a caçadora de homens do grupo, primeiro Archibald, depois Gilbert e depois disso... aquele sacana. Algum tempo depois percebi que na realidade sempre tinha amado Archibald, ele era o homem da minha vida, Gilbert foi a fuga que arranjei para ter alguma atenção e alguém que tomasse conta de mim, e o outro... eu devia estar louca por poder para seguir as ordens de Lungush... mas percebi que era tarde demais, o mal tinha sido feito e não podia ser reparado..."

"Precisava de algum poder para me sentir bem comigo própria, Archibald nem reparava que eu ia a reuniões secretas a horas estranhas do dia e da noite. Juntei-me ao estúpido círculo deles sempre que o Senhor das Trevas me chamava através da sua marca," ela mostrou-lhe a imagem da caveira no seu braço esquerdo, "e fui estupidamente influenciada por ele."

Cynthia percebeu a dor que ela devia sentir ao lembrar-se de todas aquelas coisas horríveis e finalmente abriu a boca, "Então apaixonaste-te, ou coisa parecida, por um homem desse círculo e o pai verdadeiro da Artio é um Death Eater, é isso?"

"Não," disse Stella, "O pai de Artio é o próprio Voldemort." Ela começou a chorar. As lágrimas caíam do seu rosto, parando na relva molhada.

******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******

Então, o que é que acharam?

No próximo capítulo: O que será que Cynthia vai fazer, como reagirá ela? Artio e Jeremy parecem ter encontrado finalmente a felicidade, será que vai durar por muito tempo? E Captain Dolphin, irá ele descobrir que Stella está na academia? 

******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******

**Nota do Autor: OBRIGADÃO à Nentari, que traduziu este capítulo para mim! **

******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******

*******

Lusitania está na AstronomyTower, parte da comunidade FictionAlley. Junte-se a nós aqui; visite o site de Lusitania aqui e **escreva a sua opinião aqui.**

***********


	10. O Feitiço Quebralinus

Título: Lusitania (10/12)  
  
Autor: siriuswhite  
  
E-mail do Autor: siriuswhite@schnoogle.com  
  
Categoria: Romance  
  
Sub-Categoria: Mistério  
  
Palavras-Chave: Artio Sperios Patrick Dolphin Lusitania  
  
"Rating": PG-13  
  
"Spoilers": SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, FB, QTTA  
  
Sumário: Artio é uma rapariga que vai para uma escola de magia, como Hogwarts. Ela vai para o primeiro ano e acontecem coisas muito estranhas. Patrick é um rapaz e as pessoas não gostam dele. Porquê?  
  
Nota Importante: Esta história é baseada em personagens e situações criadas por JK Rowling que lhe pertencem, várias editoras incluindo mas não só a Bloomsbury Books, a Scholastic Books, a Raincoast Books, e a Warner Bros., Inc. Não se está a ganhar dinheiro com esta história e não são permitidos os direitos de cópia nem de comércio.  
  
Nota do Autor: Obrigado às minhas beta-readers, pelo seu bom trabalho. Obrigado a todos aqueles que comentaram o capítulo anterior. Para os leitores, eu sei que este capítulo é o mais longo que eu alguma vez escrevi e é enorme (78 páginas em Microsoft Word). Espero que o consigam ler. Se não conseguirem de uma vez, tentem à segunda. Neste capítulo acontecem muitas coisas, está quase próximo do fim.  
  
Para vossa informação quero-vos avisar que no contexto da fic não escrevo todas as entradas do diário de Cynthia Tropelt. Isto significa que na entrada seguinte, quando é dito 'desde a última vez que escrevi' não significa que foi desde a última entrada que foi apresentada (21 de Setembro), porque ela pode ter escrito coisas que não são importantes para o enredo da história ou coisas que foram descritas fora do formato do diário durante o capítulo/fic. Espero que tomem isto em conta para futuras referências.  
  
Obrigado a Túlia, uma (verdadeira) amiga minha, que me disse que 'para alguns estarem felizes, outros têm de estar tristes'. Agora eu sei que é verdade mas também é temporário, tanto a felicidade como a tristeza são temporárias porque as pessoas felizes não vivem 'felizes para sempre', também têm momentos maus, assim como o contrário. Assim, Túlia aqui está a minha própria teoria: tanto a felicidade como a tristeza são temporárias, e lembra-te de que o tempo passa demasiado depressa. Assim, lembra-te dos bons momentos quando estás em baixo, vão ajudar-te a animar novamente, acredita. Túlia também merece crédito pela frase 'Eu não o amo, pelo menos não neste momento; embora não possa dizer que nunca o amarei porque o mundo dá muitas voltas', obrigado por outra sessão inspiradora.  
  
  
  
****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****  
  
  
  
  
  
Lusitania  
  
POR S I R I U S W H I T E  
  
Traduzido por Nentari(Obrigado Pat!)  
  
  
  
  
  
****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****  
  
  
  
  
  
DECIMO CAPITULO  
  
O FEITICO QUEBRALINUS  
  
  
  
  
  
****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****  
  
  
  
  
  
Cynthia percebeu a dor que ela devia sentir ao lembrar-se de todas aquelas coisas horríveis e finalmente abriu a boca, " Então apaixonaste-te, ou coisa parecida, por um homem desse círculo e o pai verdadeiro da Artio é um Death Eater, é isso?"  
  
"Não," disse Stella, " O pai de Artio é o próprio Voldemort." Ela começou a chorar. As lágrimas caíam do seu rosto, parando na relva molhada.  
  
  
  
  
  
****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****  
  
  
  
  
  
Ilha Sitnalta, 3 de Setembro de 1994  
  
  
  
  
  
Estou de volta, sem boas notícias. Ontem estava muito cansada para te contar o que tinha acontecido, por isso esta noite conto-te tudo.  
  
  
  
  
  
Começou à hora de jantar, a Amanda deu-me um presente. O presente era muito especial, um Glumbumble, ela sabia que eu gosto muito de animais.  
  
  
  
  
  
Depois de jantar saí com o Jeremy, ele estava mais giro que nunca. Na verdade, chamei-o para dizer o que pensava que seria bom para ele e para a Artio. Eu disse-lhe que devia mandar uma coruja à Artio. Depois de algumas dúvidas, ele finalmente concordou.  
  
  
  
  
  
Quando ele voltou para o castelo, eu abri a garrafa onde estava o Glumbumble. Saiu e, não vais acreditar, transformou-se numa mulher, ela era um Animagus!  
  
  
  
  
  
Como eu tinha de ir para a aula de Astronomia, ela só me explicou tudo depois de jantar, hoje. Ela é mãe da Artio, o nome dela é Stella. Ela é muito parecida com a Artio, eu poderia pensar que ela era uma versão mais velha da própria Artio.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ela contou-me a história da vida dela e como ela e Mr. Sperios se afastaram no seu relacionamento, o que a fez envolver-se com outros homens. Ela disse- me que o pai verdadeiro da Artio não era Mr. Sperios mas um dos homens com quem ela andou depois de Rudolph ter isso para Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
  
  
Eu quase morri quando ela disse que o verdadeiro pai da Artio era Quem-Nós- Sabemos. Sim, foi isso o que eu disse, ela chorou toda a noite e não conseguiu dizer mais nada.  
  
  
  
  
  
A princípio pensei que ela fosse louca e quisesse magoar a Artio mas agora sei que ela me disse a verdade, estava transtornada quando me contou tudo aquilo.  
  
  
  
  
  
Como disse a pior coisa que podia, chorou o suficiente para encher um rio, e depois transformou-se num insecto e voou, nem sequer me deixou consolá- la. Acho que tem mais para me dizer mas como ainda não a achei até à hora de ir para os dormitórios, não sei quando é que a volto a ver.  
  
  
  
  
  
A única coisa que posso fazer neste momento é dormir, e esperar que passe o tempo até que ela volte a aparecer.  
  
  
  
  
  
Estou cansada, preciso de descansar um pouco, boa noite.  
  
  
  
  
  
Cynthia T.  
  
  
  
  
  
Assim que ela fechou o diário, Amanda abriu as cortinas da cama de Cynthia.  
  
"Cynthia," começou Amanda, "Queres vir jogar xadrez de feiticeiros connosco?"  
  
"Agora?" perguntou Cynthia, que não esperava uma coisa daquelas àquela hora.  
  
"Sim, anda... já alguma vez jogaste xadrez de feiticeiros? É muito divertido, e eu adoro jogar."  
  
"Sei," respondeu Cynthia, "Já joguei duas ou três vezes... okay, vamos."  
  
Cynthia levantou-se e reparou que algumas das outras raparigas já estavam vestidas, de certeza que já deviam estar a planear aquilo há algum tempo.  
  
Cynthia vestiu as suas roupas normais e juntou-se aos outros, enquanto as cinco desceram as escadas para a Sala Comum Golfinho.  
  
Cynthia notou que Amanda, que comandava o grupo, não parara, "Amanda," começou Cynthia, "Onde é que vamos?"  
  
Natasha, Ariane e Monica olharam para ela, sem saberem porque é que ela estava surpreendida.  
  
"Onde é que achas? Na Sala de Xadrez, claro."  
  
"O quê? Há uma Sala de Xadrez?" perguntou Cynthia.  
  
"Claro que há. Cynthia, onde é que tens estado nos últimos três dias? Em Londres, Lisboa, Paris...? Descobrimo-la ontem à tarde, há muitos tabuleiros de xadrez. Tentámos lá ir ontem, mas..."  
  
"Tivemos medo," continuou Monica, que não tinha dito uma palavra desde que tinham descido, "Tivemos medo de sermos apanhadas pela Madame Andrews, a encarregada."  
  
"Oh... onde é que fica?" perguntou Cynthia.  
  
"No quinto andar," disse Natasha.  
  
"No quinto andar?" repetiu Cynthia, "O quinto andar?"  
  
"Sim, qual é o problema?" perguntou Ariane.  
  
"Esse não é o andar proibido?"  
  
"Sim, mas descobrimos uma maneira de termos acesso a ele, e, na verdade, não sabemos porque é que é proibido, não encontrámos nada de estranho... Acho que é o andar de dormir, onde os fantasmas descansam quando não têm permissão de estar connosco."  
  
"Quando é isso?" perguntou Cynthia.  
  
"Durante a noite, claro, os fantasmas não têm permissão de estar nos outros sítios à noite e, embora não durmam, ficam neste andar a passar o tempo com outras coisas. Agora vamos." Amanda escreveu a senha na porta, que já não era dia de sol, agora era Arcturus.  
  
As cinco raparigas saíram da Sala Comum, Cynthia olhou para os retratos, estavam ambos a dormir, e o homem ressonava.  
  
Elas subiram para o quarto andar, que tinha uma escada directa para o sexto. Cynthia seguiu as outras quatro raparigas ao sexto andar onde entraram na sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Do outro lado da sala encontrava-se um armário, Amanda abriu-o e entrou, Ariane fez o mesmo.  
  
"Cynthia, é a tua vez," disse Monica, "não quero que sejas a última."  
  
"Okay," acenou Cynthia, e deu um passo em direcção ao armário.  
  
Assim que entrou percebeu que tinha uma espécie de rampa, estava a cair em direcção ao quinto andar, a velocidade fez com que os seus olhos se fechassem. Apenas os abriu quando teve a certeza de que tinha parado e estava bem. Amanda e Ariane esperavam por ela.  
  
"Sai daí, a Natasha e a Monica podem-te magoar," disse Ariane. Cynthia levantou-se e alguns minutos depois surgiu Monica, seguida de Natasha.  
  
"Woohoo!" exclamou Amanda, "Aqui estamos nós, no quinto andar proibido!"  
  
Cynthia estava assustada com alguma coisa, sabia que não deviam estar ali, e ainda mais, não tinham permissão para lá estar.  
  
Ela limitou-se a seguir as outras raparigas, havia, de facto, alguns fantasmas a voar pelos corredores. A Sala de Xadrez era uma porta de madeira, uma sala grande com muitos tabuleiros de xadrez. Esta foi a primeira imagem que Cynthia reteve na memória, porque depois viu qualquer outra coisa, assim que as outras raparigas soltaram um inesperado "Ooh!"  
  
Havia mais alguém dentro da sala, dois rapazes e uma rapariga, não sabiam a que equipa eles pertenciam. Os outros também soltaram um sonoro "Uh!", pensando que tinham sido apanhados.  
  
"O que é que estão aqui a fazer?" Amanda quebrou o silêncio que se seguiu aos gritos.  
  
"Nós... nós estamos..." começou um dos rapazes.  
  
"E vocês? Também não podem estar no quinto andar," interrompeu a rapariga.  
  
"É verdade, mas isso também conta para vocês." Amanda estava um pouco mais calma.  
  
"Sim, estamos a jogar xadrez, descobrimos esta sala esta tarde, e vocês?"  
  
"Vimos cá desde ontem!" disse Amanda, com uma expressão desafiadora.  
  
"De qualquer modo," continuou a outra rapariga, "vocês não são donas desta sala, ou são?"  
  
Cynthia parou a discussão, "Podem falar como seres humanos?"  
  
A rapariga resmungou, Amanda acenou.  
  
"De que equipa são vocês?" perguntou Natasha.  
  
"Michael e eu somos Baleias, o meu primo Andrew é Gaivota," disse a rapariga, "e vocês?"  
  
"Somou todas Golfinhos. Eu sou Natasha, estas são Cynthia, Ariane, Monica e Amanda. E tu, o teu nome?"  
  
"Barbara. Porque é que cá vieram?"  
  
"Uh-huh!" disse Amanda, "O que é que se pode fazer aqui? Jogar xadrez, obviamente."  
  
"Nós também, vamos jogar?" disse Barbara, com uma expressão desafiadora, "Queres ser minha oponente?"  
  
"Queres perder?" disse Amanda, com um ar superior, "Okay."  
  
Os dois rapazes, Michael e Andrew, sentara-se numa das muitas mesas da sala, tal como Cynthia e Monica, e Natasha e Ariane. Amanda sentou-se com Barbara na mesa que estava no centro da sala.  
  
Vinte minutos mais tarde, Monica e Cynthia estavam a jogar o seu segundo jogo e Ariane e Natasha jogavam o terceiro. Os dois rapazes tinham parado de jogar, e olhavam para Amanda e Barbara que ainda jogavam o seu primeiro jogo.  
  
"Cavalo para E4," disse Amanda.  
  
"Rainha para E4," exclamou Barbara, o cavalo de Amanda foi destruído, o que a fez gritar.  
  
Duas horas mais tarde ainda estavam no mesmo jogo, todas as outras raparigas e os rapazes assistiam. As peças no tabuleiro estavam quase no mesmo sítio onde estavam uma hora antes, e os observadores começavam a ficar aborrecidos com tudo aquilo.  
  
"Acho que não temos tempo para acabar o nosso jogo como deve ser, e se o deixássemos aqui?" sugeriu Barbara, "Podemos acabá-lo amanhã, ninguém cá vem por isso não há problema. O que é que achas?"  
  
"Okay, concordo. Vemo-nos amanhã à meia-noite," disse Amanda, sem mostrar dúvidas.  
  
Levantaram-se e prepararam-se para sair da sala, Barbara com uma voz firme, "Não te atrases."  
  
"Claro que não," disse Amanda.  
  
Fora da sala, no corredor, alguns fantasmas pareciam ir a uma festa, falavam sobre diversão e sobre o passado... Os estudantes esperaram que eles entrassem noutra sala antes de saírem para o corredor.  
  
Uma vez no corredor, Cynthia seguiu as outras raparigas para a saída, que as colocou no quarto andar, numa sala vazia. Seguiram para a Sala Comum Golfinho; Barbara, Andrew e Michael prosseguiram para as suas salas comuns.  
  
  
  
  
  
****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****  
  
  
  
  
  
Ilha Sitnalta, 5 de Setembro de 1994.  
  
  
  
  
  
Esta manhã, quando estava a tomar o pequeno-almoço, recebi uma coruja da Artio, era uma coruja da academia Lusitania, como ela explicou, foi-lhe mandada pelo Jeremy com outras quatro corujas que carregaram um grande pergaminho e a carta do Jeremy. Ele fez-lhe uma declaração maravilhosa, o pergaminho estava cheio de frases de 'Amo-te', as cores mudavam, e estava encantado com uma canção, a Artio disse que foi a declaração mais maravilhosa que ela recebeu.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jeremy seguiu o meu conselho, a Artio está feliz e eu estou contente por ela.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ela disse-me que ela e a Cho Chang começaram o treino e a Artio pensou que seria bom para a Cho ganhar por isso não deu o seu melhor. Acho que ela não devia fazer isto, ela devia lutar por aquilo de que gosta e, se necessário, devia derrotar Cho Chang no treino de Quidditch. Mas ela não pensa assim, tem sempre que fazer o que é bom para os outros, mesmo que seja mau para ela.  
  
  
  
  
  
Por ela eu também fazia tudo, daria a minha vida e talvez esta atitude seja resultado da influência dela no meu carácter. Não sei porque é que faria tudo por ela, nunca fui assim com ninguém. Se me perguntares não serei capaz de explicar. Talvez porque ela sofreu muito, vi-a sofrer quando o Captain Dolphin lhe contou sobre o divórcio dos pais dela. Acho que lhe devo qualquer coisa e não sei o quê. Conheci-a há uma semana e não sei porque é que ficámos tão amigas.  
  
  
  
  
  
A Artio escreveu-me sobre uma cobra que lhe apareceu no braço quando o famoso Harry Potter olhou para ela. Como sei que ele é o inimigo número um do Senhor das Trevas não sei se ela está em perigo.  
  
  
  
  
  
Acho que há demasiadas coisas estranhas a acontecer com ela. Mesmo Snape, o Professor de Poções, trata-a como um anjo e é um horror com os outros alunos.  
  
  
  
  
  
Espero poder encontrá-la nas Férias de Natal, o que quer dizer que tudo está bem entre nós as duas.  
  
  
  
  
  
Quase me esqueci, a Amanda e a Barbara acabaram o jogo de xadrez ontem à noite, a Barbara ganhou, e a Amanda está furiosa.  
  
  
  
  
  
Não há sinais de Stella. Preciso tanto dela agora e ela não me dá nenhum sinal desde que ontem à noite me contou sobre o segredo da Artio.  
  
  
  
  
  
Escrevi à Artio a dizer que está tudo bem por aqui, o Jeremy também recebeu uma carta dela e também estão bem. Não contei nada do que sei e sinto-me mal porque lhe menti e ela confiou tanto em mim...  
  
  
  
  
  
Não sei o que fazer.  
  
  
  
  
  
Esperar?  
  
  
  
  
  
Cynthia T.  
  
  
  
  
  
****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****  
  
  
  
  
  
A aula de História da Magia foi a mais aborrecida que Cynthia alguma vez teve, mas começou a pensar em coisas boas depois de perceber que seria assim todo o ano.  
  
O Capitão da equipa Polvo apresentava aos Golfinhos a História da Academia.  
  
"Esta academia foi fundada por um feiticeiro brasileiro no século dezanove. O arquipélago dos Açores havia sido descoberto quatro séculos antes mas esta ilha, a Ilha Sitnalta, foi escondida dos Muggles todos estes anos por feiticeiros e bruxas portugueses, eles escolheram duas ilhas para a nossa própria exploração e fizeram com que elas não fosses visíveis para os Muggles. Como sempre, os feiticeiros dessa época tinham a noção de desenvolvimento e que isso tinha a ver com territórios exclusivos a feiticeiros."  
  
"Cynthia," chamou Ariane, "a Amanda pediu-nos para convidar a Barbara para um jogo de xadrez na Sala de Xadrez porque a Amanda acha que ela encantou o tabuleiro... Queres vir connosco?"  
  
"Claro. Acho que eles estão a ter -"  
  
"Poções," completou Ariane e olhou para o Professor Tintacle para ver se ele tinha percebido que elas estavam a conversar, "Vamos convidá-los depois do Tintacle acabar o seu monólogo..."  
  
"Sabem porque é que esta academia se chama Lusitania?" O Professor continuara o seu monólogo. Ninguém lhe respondeu, nem mesmo Natasha.  
  
"Okay," sussurrou Cynthia, "Está quase a acabar, faltam menos de dez minutos para estar no paraíso!"  
  
"Paraíso?" perguntou Ariane, que não percebia o que Cynthia queria dizer.  
  
"Sim," sorriu, "Tudo se compara ao paraíso quando comparado com as aulas do Tintacle."  
  
Ariane sorriu com a explicação e finalmente escutou o professor de História da Magia.  
  
"Portugal," continuou ele, "Portugal chamava-se Lusitania há alguns séculos atrás. Mas não, não é por isso que a academia se chama Lusitania. De acordo com a lenda, havia um poderoso artefacto criado por esse povo. Chamaram-no Lusitania e tinha os sete poderes do mar, cada um de um determinado animal marinho. Polvo, Baleia, Gaivota, Tubarão, Golfinho, Caranguejo e Sereia."  
  
Cynthia finalmente escutava-o atentamente e estava algo fascinada, nunca tinha ouvido falar das origens da academia.  
  
"Estas são as sete equipas da nossa academia. E o artefacto foi trazido para esta ilha no século dezanove e os seus poderes ajudaram muito na fé dos construtores da academia. Eles acreditavam que o artefacto abençoava este local. E, de certa forma, a lenda estava certa porque esta era um local seguro durante a Era Negra de Grindelwald. Quando este foi derrotado por Dumbledore, em 1945, o artefacto desapareceu, sem nenhuma explicação possível..."  
  
"Mas como é que desapareceu? Estava lá e desapareceu de um dia para o outro?" Finalmente a voz de um aluno se ouviu na sala.  
  
"Ah! Bem visto! Dez pontos para a equipa Golfinho," Tintacle parecia excitado, devia ser a primeira vez que um aluno prestava atenção na sua aula, "Foi quase isso que aconteceu. Eu explico. O artefacto era o que azia com que as pessoas mantivessem a fé e por isso tinham-no seguro n academia. Quando a batalha terminou foram ao local onde tinha sido colocado e já lá não estava. E então surgiu a lenda."  
  
"Lenda?" perguntou Natasha, que estava sentada na primeira mesa como sempre.  
  
"Sim. Como desapareceu quando um Feiticeiro Negro foi derrotado, diz-se que irá reaparecer quando for necessário. Isto quer dizer que reaparecerá quando surgir outro Feiticeiro Negro."  
  
"Então apareceu quando Voldemort surgiu e desapareceu quando Mr. Potter o matou?" perguntou Walter.  
  
"É isso que é estranho. Nessa altura não apareceu."  
  
A porta da sala abriu-se, estava encantada para se abrir sozinha no final da aula.  
  
"Vamos continuar a falar sobre as origens da Academia de Magia Lusitania na próxima aula. Vemo-nos então," disse o Professor Tintacle quando vários alunos já haviam abandonado a aula.  
  
  
  
  
  
****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****  
  
  
  
  
  
Ilha Sitnalta, 7 de Setembro de 1994.  
  
  
  
  
  
Este Domingo foi o mais complicado que tive, tivemos de fugir do quinto andar porque os fantasmas descobriram que estávamos lá a jogar xadrez e eles não gostam de ter humanos no mesmo lugar que eles durante a noite...  
  
  
  
  
  
A Amanda ganhou uma vez, finalmente, mas a Barbara tinha ganhado três vezes antes por isso ela está tão zangada como antes.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ainda não sei o que fazer, a Stella não apareceu e eu começo a pensar que alguém a apanhou.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tenho andado interessada no artefacto Lusitania, lembras-te de te ter falado disso? O Professor Tintacle disse-nos que é por causa dele que a academia se chama Lusitania e que as sete equipas têm os nomes dos seus poderes.  
  
  
  
  
  
Devido ao meu interesse perguntei à Tacy acerca de alguns livros sobre o artefacto. Ela disse-me que há alguns mas que são demasiado caros, e eu tenho de poupar os meus pontos para o livro do feitiço do Jeremy. Não falei com o Captain Dolphin, tenho medo de que ele esteja zangado comigo por não ter ganhado pontos suficientes...  
  
  
  
  
  
Decidi que não o vou procurar até ter o livro.  
  
  
  
  
  
Estou demasiado cansada para escrever mais, estivemos a correr no quinto andar por mais de duas horas, a fugir dos fantasmas, por isso estou mesmo cansada.  
  
  
  
  
  
Gostava de passar um fim-de-semana como toda a gente, mas não posso, passo o tempo todo a pensar sobre a Stella.  
  
  
  
  
  
PS - O Jeremy recebe uma carta por dia, da Artio, acho que eles estão mesmo apaixonados e isso é bom. Mas tenho medo que não seja bom, a distância é o principal inimigo do amor deles...  
  
  
  
  
  
Cynthia T.  
  
  
  
  
  
****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****  
  
  
  
  
  
"Bom dia!" exclamou Carldonne, que saía do castelo para ir para a aula de Voo.  
  
"Hey, Carldonne," disse Cynthia, "Não te via há que tempos."  
  
"Sim, não te consegui ver, a Artio escreveu-me, ela disse-me que lhe escreves quase todos os dias."  
  
"Quase, o tempo que as corujas passam a voar é demasiado, elas parecem cansadas e eu tenho de mandar corujas diferentes todas as vezes." Ela sorriu. "Como está a Anaras?"  
  
"Ela está bem," disse ele, "mas também está estranha... Ela passa o tempo todo a pedir autorização para livros, todos os dias vai ao escritório do Captain Dolphin... Tivemos uma discussão e eu não a vejo desde ontem de manhã..."  
  
"Oh, eu vi-a perto do escritório dele algumas vezes," confirmou Cynthia, "Talvez ela tenha algum trabalho para fazer nalguma aula. Eu ouvi dizer que o Professor Tintacle pede demasiados projectos de grupo para História da Magia."  
  
"Não sei, ela está mesmo estranha. Eu tenho de ir para a aula de Voo, vemo- nos por aí."  
  
"Ok, eu também tenho de ir para Transfiguração, até breve."  
  
Carldonne saiu pela porta de madeira do castelo, enquanto Cynthia se dirigiu ao terceiro andar para a sala de Transfiguração.  
  
  
  
  
  
****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****  
  
  
  
  
  
Nesse mesmo momento, Artio dirigia-se até à Sala Comum. A aula da Professora Sprout tinha sido demasiado aborrecida para ela e queria comer algo delicioso.  
  
Quando entrou no Salão Principal ela viu Sir Nicholas, o fantasma dos Gryffindor, que estava perto de alguns Gryffindors do primeiro ano que não sabiam o caminho para alguma sala. De repente ela lembrou-se de Moaning Myrtle, o fantasma da casa de banho das raparigas. Artio tinha prometido que a ia visitar de vez em quando e ela não se ia esquecer da sua promessa, como muita gente teria feito, e mesmo assim ela tinha-se esquecido de a ir ver.  
  
Como ela tinha algum tempo antes da próxima aula decidiu que a refeição podia esperar, ela preferia ver Moaning Myrtle feliz por vê-la.  
  
Chegando à casa de banho, ela chamou, "Olá?"  
  
Uma cabeça com cabelos negros apareceu à porta. Artio percebeu que não era a cabeça da Moaning Myrtle.  
  
"Quem és tu?" perguntou a rapariga de cabelos negros.  
  
"Artio. E tu?"  
  
"Jane."  
  
"Como é que ela está?" Artio acenou com a cabeça em direcção à Moaning Myrtle.  
  
"Como sempre, triste... vou-me embora," disse Jane.  
  
"Okay," disse Artio, "vemo-nos por aí."  
  
Assim que Jane saiu da casa de banho, Artio aproximou-se de Moaning Myrtle, "Olá," disse ela.  
  
"Olá, Artio," disse Moaning Myrtle. Pelos olhos, parecia que ela tinha estado a chorar.  
  
"Desculpa, prometi-te que vinha cá falar contigo e não vim."  
  
"Tudo bem," disse o fantasma, "Todos se esquecem de mim, acho isso normal. Então, como tem sido a tua semana?"  
  
"Muito bem," disse ela. "O Jeremy mandou-me uma coruja a dizer que me ama!"  
  
"Que bom," o fantasma forçou um sorriso.  
  
"Quero dizer, ele mandou-me cinco corujas, com um grande pergaminho encantado com palavras que dançam, mudam de cor, cantam, oh, foi a declaração de amor mais bonita que alguma vez tive!"  
  
"Que bom!"  
  
"Sim... e eu e a Cho Chang começámos a treinar para a posição de seeker, mas ela é a melhor," Artio sorriu, "Oh, e a revelação do ano!"  
  
"O quê? O Dumbledore casou?" o fantasma pareceu mais feliz.  
  
"Não, maior do que isso! Snape!"  
  
"Snape?"  
  
"Sim, ele parece gostar de mim. Toda a gente pensa que eu o enfeiticei, passamos horas a falar disso."  
  
"Então tornaste-te numa Slytherin, foi?"  
  
"Não, e isso é que é estranho, eu sou Ravenclaw e ele ainda não me tirou nenhum ponto..."  
  
"Não acredito! Vá lá, Artio, podes confiar em mim, que feitiço lhe lançaste?"  
  
"Hehe, nenhum, juro."  
  
"Oh, okay, ele deve ter visitado alguém em St. Mungo's e aquele não é ele mas a pessoa que ele visitou, a usar Poção Polyjuice."  
  
Tanto Artio como Moaning Myrtle sorriram com a piada, isso era uma teoria possível, Artio tinha de se lembrar de contar essa aos alunos da sua equipa.  
  
"Tens de ir, não é?" perguntou o fantasma que parecia saber quando Artio se ia embora.  
  
"Sim, tenho a próxima aula em menos de três minutos, tenho mesmo de ir. Desculpa."  
  
"Tudo bem, vai lá."  
  
"Volto cá um destes dias, okay? Prometo que não me esqueço."  
  
"Não prometas aquilo que não podes cumprir," disse o fantasma, "Tenho a certeza de que voltas quando te lembrares, não precisas de prometer."  
  
"Okay, mas acredita que venho."  
  
"Acredito," estas foram as últimas palavras do fantasma, Artio voltou para o Salão Principal e depois para a sala de aula.  
  
  
  
  
  
****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****  
  
  
  
  
  
Ilha Sitnalta, 14 de Setembro de 1994.  
  
  
  
  
  
Não escrevi nada desde o dia 5 porque não houve muito de que falar.  
  
  
  
  
  
Em resumo, a Amanda e a Barbara continuam a jogar xadrez todas as noites mas agora fazem-no numa sala vazia no segundo andar.  
  
  
  
  
  
O Jeremy e eu temos falado sobre a Artio, ele está mesmo apaixonado por ela e agora que ele está feliz, está mais giro que nunca. Acho que a Artio não gostaria de ouvir isto...  
  
  
  
  
  
A Anaras e o Carldonne têm andado a discutir muito. Normalmente tento fazê- los pensar sobre o amor e parar com as discussões porque tenho a certeza de que eles se amam.  
  
  
  
  
  
A Tacy recomendou-me alguns livros para ler. Ela é uma romântica e todos os livros são sobre um romance imperdoável (ou não correspondido???). Comecei a ler o primeiro mas está a ficar chato.  
  
  
  
  
  
Se calhar a Stella foi apanhada por algum aluno, como a Amanda a apanhou... não há sinais dela. Preciso mesmo de ouvir a razão pela qual ela está na academia mas ela ainda não me pode dizer. Vou tentar descobrir o 'raptor'.  
  
  
  
  
  
Cynthia T.  
  
  
  
  
  
****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****  
  
  
  
  
  
Ilha Sitnalta, 21 de Setembro de 1994.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tal como da última vez que aqui escrevi, não há muito de que falar.  
  
  
  
  
  
A Stella desapareceu e não faço a mínima ideia de quem a possa ter apanhado.  
  
  
  
  
  
As aulas estão a começar a ficar chatas. Ganhei alguns pontos mas não chegam para quase nada e para o que chegam não posso usar por causa do livro do feitiço do Jeremy.  
  
  
  
  
  
A aula interessante é História da Magia, a que prometia ser a mais aborrecida. O Professor Tintacle contou-nos mais sobre o Artefacto Lusitania e os seus poderes, e a lenda. Gostei muito da lenda.  
  
  
  
  
  
Diz-se que o artefacto estará dentro da pessoa que pode salvar o mundo de um Feiticeiro das Trevas, ou pelo contrário ajudar esse Feiticeiro a ganhar mais poder, dependendo do lado a que pertencer a pessoa que tiver o artefacto.  
  
  
  
  
  
As minhas colegas decidiram numa conversa que o verdadeiro dono do artefacto já nasceu e que é Harry Potter. 'É a única coisa capaz de explicar como um menino de um ano de idade pode derrotar um Feiticeiro Negro como ele conseguiu', dizem eles. Em própria estava presente nessas 'conferências', como lhes chamei, mas não revelei a minha opinião porque não acho que ele tenha o artefacto. Na verdade não confio cem por cento na lenda.  
  
  
  
  
  
Como sempre Amanda tem jogado xadrez durante a noite, com a Barbara. Ariane and Monica disseram-me que o Andrew, o aluno Gaivota que normalmente joga xadrez connosco, está apaixonado... por mim. Eu não acreditei nelas, então, mas desde esse dia tenho-o observado e, na realidade, ele é um pouco tímido, pelo menos comigo, o que me faz repensar no que elas disseram. Para ser franca duvido que ele me ame, conhecemo-nos no princípio do mês, nem sequer um mês passou!  
  
  
  
  
  
Como sempre, Jeremy passa todo o seu tempo livre a procura de frases de amor na biblioteca para as mandar por coruja para a Artio, eles estão felizes, acho eu, não contei a ninguém excepto à Stella acerca do feitiço.  
  
  
  
  
  
A aula de Astronomia é a que eu acho mais assustadora, não sei porquê, mas é. Captain Dolphin faz-me muitas perguntas, mais do que a qualquer outra pessoa, tenho-o evitado, não lhe quero contar que ainda não ganhei pontos suficientes, a Tacy disse-me isso. Tenho medo dele desde que naquele dia ele ficou estranho, talvez tenha entendido mal o que ele quis dizer e talvez não tenha motivos para estar assustada com ele mas não consigo.  
  
  
  
  
  
O Carldonne e a Anaras estão bem agora, quando os encontrei juntos disse- lhes, Viram? Eu desse-vos que o amor iria vencer esta batalha!'  
  
  
  
  
  
É Domingo à noite e a Amanda vai aparecer junto às minhas cortinas a pedir para eu ir jogar xadrez com eles.  
  
  
  
  
  
Depois digo-te quem ganhou desta vez quando voltar para o quarto, se não estiver com muito sono.  
  
  
  
  
  
Cynthia T.  
  
  
  
  
  
****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****  
  
  
  
  
  
A mesma noite, quase três horas mais tarde...  
  
  
  
  
  
Eu tinha de escrever isto.  
  
  
  
  
  
Como eu disse, a Amanda pediu-me para ir com ela, e com a Monica, a Natasha e a Ariane a outro jogo de xadrez. A Barbara e a Amanda não acabaram o jogo por isso não sei quem vai ganhar.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mas o mais importante é outra coisa.  
  
  
  
  
  
O Andrew.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sim, as raparigas tinham razão, ele disse que me amava. Talvez consiga contar exactamente como tudo se passou.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chegamos ao segundo andar (uma sala vazia onde elas jogam xadrez desde a semana passada) e lá estavam eles, Andrew, Michael e Barbara. A Amanda e a Barbara começaram a jogar, tal como todos nós e o Andrew certificou-se que jogava comigo (normalmente jogo com a Natasha).  
  
  
  
  
  
Quando acabámos o jogo (eu ganhei), eu disse-lhe: 'Andrew, deixaste-me ganhar, isso não tem piada, devias apenas jogar, não deixar-me ganhar... porque é que fizeste isso?' e ele, após algum silêncio, respondeu, 'porque te quero ver feliz, porque te amo.'  
  
  
  
  
  
Sim, as palavras foram estas, eu não acreditei nelas, só fiquei a olhar para ele sem dizer nada. De repente a cara dele transformou-se na do Jeremy, e eu fiquei a olhar para ele durante algum tempo, até que percebi o que estava a acontecer e lhe disse, 'Mas Andrew, nós conhecemo-nos quando, há um mês? Só nos vimos durante algumas das noites em que cá vim jogar xadrez... Não percebo como é que me podes amar...'  
  
  
  
  
  
Eu sei que não foi a melhor atitude, eu praticamente lhe disse 'mas eu não te amo' mas quando me apercebi disso já estava feito. Então tentei reparar as coisas e disse 'Sou só tua amiga, não sei se há mais alguma coisa... dá- me algum tempo, okay?'  
  
  
  
  
  
Estou triste, não lhe devia ter dito aquilo.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mas agora está feito.  
  
  
  
  
  
E eu não percebo porque é que imaginei o Jeremy na cara dele... Ele é o namorado da ARTIO, e ela é a minha MELHOR amiga.  
  
  
  
  
  
Vou ver se descanso porque estou mesmo a precisar.  
  
  
  
  
  
Cynthia T.  
  
  
  
  
  
****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****  
  
  
  
  
  
A tarde passou demasiado depressa; aquela Terça feira tinha sido muito aborrecida e Cynthia tentava descansar, observando o pôr do sol, sentada na relva, as suas costas contra a árvore onde ela e Stella se haviam conhecido quase um mês antes. Este era o último dia de Setembro, e Cynthia não tinha notícias de Stella desde essas semanas tão longínquas.  
  
Jeremy tinha estado com ela alguns minutos antes, no Salão Principal, informando Cynthia sobre Artio e tudo o resto.  
  
Quando o sol desapareceu, Cynthia preparou-se para se levantar e entrar no castelo quando finalmente um insecto voou na sua direcção.  
  
O animal estremeceu e transformou-se em Stella. "Cynthia!" exclamou ela.  
  
"Stella," Cynthia abraçou a mãe de Artio. A princípio tinha estado zangada com ela mas agora, talvez devido à conversa que tinham tido, sentia-se como a outra protectora de Artio.  
  
"Fui apanhada," disse Stella, "Não fui capaz de escapar por isso não te pude contactar, mas sei que nada de importante aconteceu. Porque é que tive de ser um Glumbumble? As pessoas olham para um bicho desses, pensam que é amoroso e, boom, apanham-no e aprisionam-no. Ah..."  
  
"De facto, deve ser difícil, ser um Glumbumble... Mas não me disseste a razão pela qual cá estás. Agora diz-me, antes que te vás embora outra vez."  
  
"Sim, porque já o devias saber... Deixa-me continuar, onde é que ficámos?"  
  
"Disseste que, erm, Voldemort era o pai verdadeiro da Artio e depois desapareceste."  
  
"Sim, fiquei muito triste ao lembrar-me desses momentos..." disse Stella, olhando para baixo, "O mais importante é que Artio está em perigo. Já ouviste falar do artefacto Lusitania?"  
  
"A Artio está em perigo? Ah, sim, o Professor Tintacle contou-nos sobre isso."  
  
"E a sua lenda?"  
  
"Sim, as minhas colegas pensam que quem possui o artefacto é Harry Potter, dizem que é a única coisa que explica o desaparecimento do Senhor das Trevas nas mãos de um menino."  
  
"Na verdade, elas estão erradas," disse Stella, "Artio é quem possui o artefacto, e é por isso que ela está em perigo."  
  
"Artio? Mas... Como Artio?"  
  
"Sim, é ela quem pode mudar as coisas. Há muitas maneiras do Senhor das Trevas regressar, mas essa é a mais fácil de todas."  
  
"Desculpa, não entendo, o que é que Artio tem a ver com o Senhor das Trevas, para além de ser filha dele?"  
  
"Para além de ser filha dele? Cynthia, essa é a razão de tudo, eles não podem ser separados."  
  
De repente Cynthia lembrou-se da coruja que Artio lhe havia enviado, onde falava da cobra que lhe apareceu no braço quando Harry Potter olhou para ela.  
  
"Stella, Artio escreveu-me sobre uma coisa que lhe aconteceu. Quando Harry Potter olhou na direcção dela ela sentiu dores no braço e apareceu lá uma cobra, e ela não sabe explicar porquê."  
  
"Ah, sim, a marca."  
  
"A marca?" perguntou Cynthia, que não compreendia como Stella podia dizer aquilo com tanta naturalidade.  
  
"Sim, eu também tenho uma." Stella mostrou a Cynthia a sua marca, uma caveira no seu braço esquerdo. "Temos ambas uma marca, tal como o pai dela, que as criou."  
  
"Mas a tua é diferente," disse Cynthia.  
  
"Sim, sabes o que é a Marca Negra? É uma cobra a sair de uma caveira. Como a Artio 'saiu' de mim, ela é a cobra e eu sou a caveira. Tudo criado por ele, bastante inteligente."  
  
"Estranho, e assustador!"  
  
"Sim. Mas é real, e temos de viver com isso. Pelo menos a da Artio não está sempre visível, apenas quando um inimigo do Senhor das Trevas olha para ela; a minha vê-se sempre, dia e noite..."  
  
"Mas estávamos a falar da Lenda do Artefacto Lusitania," disse Cynthia. "Conta-me mais."  
  
"Como eu disse, a Artio tem o artefacto, e é ela quem pode mudar tudo, tanto para o bem como para pior do que está agora." Stella parou por um momento e depois continuou. "O importante é que... os seguidores de Voldemort querem apanhar Artio, eles querem-lhe tirar Lusitania e o objecto vai fazer ressurgir o Senhor das Trevas com facilidade. Por outro lado, se Artio puder lutar com eles e resistir, Lusitania vai ajudar a destruí-lo."  
  
"Então temos de contar à Artio," disse Cynthia.  
  
"Não," Stella estava calma. "Ela está em segurança em Hogwarts. Na verdade preparei tudo para a meter em Hogwarts, ela está mais segura lá do que aqui na academia. Cynthia, se deixarmos que Artio saiba ela vai estar em perigo."  
  
"Okay, então o que podemos fazer?"  
  
"Eu li o teu diário naquela noite, quando a rapariga me apanhou."  
  
"O quê?" perguntou Cynthia, "Como pudeste...? Não devias ler os diários das outras pessoas!"  
  
"Eu sei, e lamento, mas está feito, e vai-te ajudar!" disse Stella, e Cynthia mudou imediatamente o seu tom de voz.  
  
"A mim? Como?"  
  
"Eu li que tens de arranjar um feitiço num livro para o poderes lançar no Jeremy." Stella satisfeita por saber aquilo.  
  
"Ninguém devia saber sobre isso," comentou Cynthia. "Mas se me puderes ajudar."  
  
"Eu sei uma maneira de arranjares o feitiço," disse Stella.  
  
"Uma. maneira? O que é que queres dizer?"  
  
"O objectivo principal é aprenderes o feitiço, não é?"  
  
"Sim," respondeu Cynthia, sem compreender o que Stella queria dizer.  
  
"Não importa como o faças, não é? Por isso tenho um plano."  
  
"Diz-me."  
  
"Tu costumas conversar com a Tacy, não é?" perguntou Stella.  
  
"Sim, conhece-la?"  
  
"Sim, ela estava cá quando eu estudei na academia. Mas isso não importa. Por isso tens de ir à biblioteca e falar com ela, comigo dentro do teu bolso, perto da hora em que ela fecha as portas. Depois eu vou para a secção reservada e copio as instruções do feitiço para um pergaminho, que depois tu podes ler e aprender mais tarde."  
  
"Mas isso não está certo," protestou Cynthia. "Eu tenho de o obter com o meu esforço, os meus pontos."  
  
"Nuh-uh," Stella abanou a cabeça. "Tens de ajudar Robin com o seu plano. Não sei qual é, mas de certeza que vai ajudar a Artio, e esse é o nosso objectivo principal. Por isso tens de concordar comigo, sou a última carta que podes jogar."  
  
"Então está bem." Cynthia finalmente concordou e elas prepararam os detalhes do plano. Elas iriam para a biblioteca na Terça feira à tarde; esse era o dia em que havia menos alunos da biblioteca àquela hora, porque muitos deles iriam participar nas provas de selecção para as equipas de Quidditch.  
  
  
  
  
  
****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****  
  
  
  
  
  
Eram seis horas e meia da tarde, a Biblioteca fechava às sete. Cynthia tinha ido para os campos à procura de Stella, que já se encontrava no seu bolso na sua forma Animagus.  
  
"Olá," disse Tacy quando se apercebeu da presença de Cynthia. "Há quase uma semana que não te via, o que aconteceu?"  
  
"Eu, sim, eu não pude vir porque tenho montes de trabalho de casa, os testes começam daqui a duas semanas." Cynthia mentiu, Tacy não podia saber com certeza se ela tinha ou não muitos trabalhos para fazer.  
  
"Ah, deve ser difícil, eu lembro-me dos meus tempos de escola, o Professor Binns era o meu professor de História da Magia, ele já era um fantasma e nós não prestávamos atenção nenhuma às aulas por isso os testes não tinham piada nenhuma. Então, para esconder as notas da sua memória pedia-nos para fazer trabalhos de pesquisa nos livros mais velhos que eu alguma vez vi. Eu passei mais de duas semanas a ler aqueles livros depois das aulas e durante a noite porque eu queria ter uma boa nota na aula dele e aquela era a minha última hipótese. No dia da apresentação, ele perguntou aos alunos da minha equipa o que eles pensavam sobre o meu trabalho, como sempre fazia, e eles responderam 'Este foi o pior trabalho que eu alguma vez vi, o tempo do teu discurso está errado, a Revolta dos Goblins não foi em 1896, e tu confundiste o teu título com o tema. Eu dava-te uma nota negativa mas como não é possível, o zero é a opção certa.' Isto foi o que a Joan Urtig disse sobre o meu trabalho e o Professor concordou, ele deu-me apenas 'zero'. Eu tive de passar todo o meu tempo livre a fazer pesquisa para ele e tinha a certeza de que o meu trabalho não estava assim tão mal, embora soubesse que a Revolta dos Goblins não foi em 1896. Fiquei tão triste que durante o resto da semana não comi nada."  
  
"Oh." disse Cynthia e, como se apercebeu de que Tacy estava a olhar para a secretária e não a estava a ver mas sim a pensar sobre esses tempos, ela abriu o bolso e o Glumbumble voou para a secção reservada da biblioteca. O plano tinha resultado mas agora ela tinha de ouvir sobre as aulas de História da Magia da Tacy durante algum tempo antes de descer.  
  
"Então percebi que ele e a Joan não eram suficientes para matar o meu espírito. Nunca fiz trabalhos para a aula dele e tive de repetir História da Magia no ano seguinte mas, como um professor novo tinha chegado à academia, consegui fazê-lo."  
  
"Oh, eu sabia que não ias ficar triste por causa disso." Cynthia comentou, sentindo-se mal por dizê-lo porque não era verdade, ela nunca tinha pensado isso, ela nem sequer tinha ouvido bem o que ela tinha estado a dizer. Cynthia não era a pessoa que estava a falar com Tacy, ela não conseguia ferir alguém daquela maneira, não podia. Mas agora tinha sido dito, e Tacy parecia concordar, ou não tinha percebido que ela estava a mentir, por isso não tinha com que se preocupar.  
  
"Sim," disse Tacy, "Então, leste os livros que te recomendei?"  
  
Oh, isso era difícil de responder, Cynthia tinha começado a ler alguns mas não tinha continuado porque eram chatos. "Erm, não, quer dizer, comecei a ler, mas. depois tive trabalhos de casa e passei o pouco tempo livre que tenho a ler livros da escola."  
  
"Oh, pobres meninas, acho que os professores não vos deviam dar tantos trabalhos de casa."  
  
"Sim, eu também acho. Bem, tenho de ir, vou assistir às provas de Quidditch."  
  
"Oh, okay," Tacy olhou para o relógio e declarou. "São quase horas de fechar a biblioteca, vou contigo, de certeza que ninguém cá vem depois das provas."  
  
  
  
  
  
****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****  
  
  
  
  
  
Ilha Sitnalta, 2 de Outubro de 1994.  
  
  
  
  
  
Desde a última vez que escrevi neste pergaminho amarelado que não vejo Stella. Já te contei acerca do Plano, e que a deixei ir até à secção Reservada para que ela copiasse o feitiço para eu o aprender.  
  
  
  
  
  
Não sei o que aconteceu com ela mas, na verdade, ela deve ter lá ficado a pesquisar. Ela não podia fazer nenhum ruído e, se alguém a descobrir, ela vai ficar na sua forma Animagus mesmo se isso significar uma prisão numa garrafa vazia ou coisa parecida. Essas foram as condições do nosso 'tratado' como eu o chamo, quando ela decidiu lá ir ajudar-me com as minhas coisas, que na verdade são mais delas que minhas.  
  
  
  
  
  
Artio disse-me na sua última coruja, que recebi ontem à noite, que Hogwarts vai receber as escolas de feitiçaria de Durmstrang e Beauxbatons para o Triwizard Tournament, vai haver alguma confusão e muito trabalho para os elfos domésticos prepararem. Ela também escreve sobre o seu treino com Cho Chang para a posição de Seeker na equipa de Quidditch dos Ravenclaw, que estão a correr mal porque ela parou de deixar a Cho ganhar, agora ela luta para o lugar também mas não serve de nada porque a Cho ganha mais vezes do que ela. Agora acho que ela está a agir correctamente, devemos lutar pelos nossos próprios objectivos, mesmo que isso signifique tristeza para os outros. Quando algumas pessoas estão felizes, outras têm de estar tristes, é a lei principal da vida humana.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ela disse-me que tem visitado muito a Moaning Myrtle, diz que é uma fantasma simpática mas solitária por isso gosta de a alegrar. Ela não contou à Cho que tem visitado um fantasma várias vezes por semana porque se o fizesse, a Cho podia pensar que ela é maluca. Ela diz que ela e a Cho só são competitivas no campo de Quidditch, fora dele são amigas como se não estivessem a lutar pela mesma coisa, e que isso significa que uma ganha e a outra perde. Não acho que a Cho consiga separar a 'personalidade do campo de Quidditch' e a 'personalidade do resto dos sítios'. A Artio pode estar errada. Quando lhe voltar a escrever tenho de lhe dizer que ela devia contar à Cho sobre o fantasma. Se é mesmo amiga dela não vai pensar que é maluca, não é?  
  
  
  
  
  
Jeremy e Walter já estão a pensar nas suas parceiras para o baile do Hallowe'en. Talvez os outros rapazes também estejam a pensar nisso mas é deles que ouço. são loucos por raparigas, mas tenho a certeza de que o Jeremy vai fazê-lo por divertimento porque ele realmente ama a Artio.  
  
  
  
  
  
Eu vou à biblioteca amanhã de manhã para voltar a meter a Stella no meu bolso, espero que ela esteja de boa saúde.  
  
  
  
  
  
P.S. - O Andrew anda desaparecido, quero dizer, anda desaparecido da minha vista, não o tenho visto. Talvez ele não tenha aceitado o que lhe disse mas a verdade é que eu não o amo, pelo menos não neste momento; embora não possa dizer que nunca o amarei porque o mundo dá muitas voltas.  
  
  
  
  
  
Cynthia T.  
  
  
  
  
  
****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****  
  
  
  
  
  
Ao entrar na biblioteca, Cynthia percebeu que O Plano tinha sido bem sucedido, pois viu o Glumbumble numa mesa perto da parede.  
  
"Olá," Cynthia disse a Tacy.  
  
"Hey," respondeu a mulher, "como estás?"  
  
"Estou bem." Cynthia mostrou a Tacy os livros que estava a carregar. "Vim para te devolver os livros que me recomendaste."  
  
"Oh, já os lestes?" perguntou Tacy.  
  
"desculpa, não, tenho tido demasiados trabalhos de casa." Mais uma mentira, pensou Cynthia. Ela ia-se tornar uma mentirosa profissional, e não gostava da ideia. "Mas quero devolvê-los para que alguém os possa ler aqui, não os quero ter porque quero partilhá-los. Assim, levo um de cada vez e os outros alunos podem ter acesso aos outros."  
  
"Oh, que rapariga simpática, gosto de pessoas que partilham as coisas com os outros. Concordo contigo, assim mais pessoas podem lê-los. Cinco pontos para a equipa Golfinho," declarou, orgulhosa da acção de Cynthia, os seus olhos muito brilhantes.  
  
"Obrigada," disse Cynthia. Quando Tacy se virou para arrumar os livros ela agitou a mão na direcção do insecto e este voou para o seu bolso. "Tenho de ir," disse ela, e preparou-se para sair.  
  
"Oh? Já?" perguntou Tacy, "E o livro que querias? Achas que já tens pontos suficientes?"  
  
"Erm," murmurou Cynthia. O que é que podia dizer? Ela já não ia pedir mais o livro. "Eu. Eu não tenho pontos suficientes."  
  
"Oh, okay, vemo-nos mais tarde."  
  
Cynthia acenou e saiu da biblioteca. Stella mexia-se no seu bolso, devia estar tão contente como Cynthia do plano ter resultado.  
  
  
  
  
  
****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****  
  
  
  
  
  
Fora do castelo, Stella regressou á forma humana. Alguns alunos já estavam a tomar o pequeno-almoço, outros estavam a ter a primeira aula do dia. Como era perigoso para a mulher-Animagus ser descoberta, tinham de falar depressa.  
  
"Então, missão cumprida?" perguntou Cynthia, com um sorriso no rosto.  
  
"Quase. Como podes ver, não posso guardar o pergaminho, é maior que um insecto. Está escrito, copiei-o como pedido, e verifiquei-o várias vezes para evitar erros."  
  
"Mas onde é que o puseste?" perguntou Cynthia, com alguma irritação na voz; ela pensava que a mulher faria tudo mas agora ela ainda tinha uma coisa para fazer.  
  
"Dentro do 'Dicionário Mágico de línguas antigas'. Entre as páginas vinte e dois e vinte e três. Certifiquei-me de que era um livro público, para o qual não são precisos pontos."  
  
"Porque raios escolheste aquele livro?" perguntou Cynthia. "Que razão dou para consultar um livro daqueles? Ninguém vai acreditar em mim. Bolas!"  
  
"Tu. desculpa mas arrisquei a minha própria liberdade, podia ter sido apanhada. Aquele era o livro que estava mais próximo de mim, só tens de dizer que é para. descobrires o significado de qualquer coisa. Ah, vais te lembrar de alguma coisa. Agora vai lá e começa a praticar."  
  
"Agora? Estás maluca?" Cynthia estava irritada, a mulher não tinha feito o que ela esperava e isso enervava-a. "Eu disse à Tacy que tinha trabalhos para fazer e não tinha tempo para ler, como é que lá vou agora, dez minutos depois? Tenho de esperar até amanhã, pelo menos."  
  
A mulher olhou para ela mas não tinha outra opção senão concordar, ela não podia ser exposta e não podia fazer mais nada. Stella esperava pelo dia em que podia salvar a filha do seu próprio pai. Mas agora a única coisa que podia fazer era esperar até que a melhor amiga de Artio decidisse ir até à biblioteca. depender de uma adolescente não era bom para Stella mas ela não tinha escolha.  
  
Um Glumbumble voou para a folha de uma árvore, dormir iria ajudar a passar o tempo.  
  
  
  
  
  
****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****  
  
  
  
  
  
Ilha Sitnalta, 5 de Outubro de 1994.  
  
  
  
  
  
Finalmente tenho uma cópia do feitiço. Não sei se já escrevi isto mas não fazia a mínima ideia do tipo de feitiço que era, limite-me a pensar nele como 'o feitiço'.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chama-se feitiço 'Quebralinus'. De acordo com o que li, o feitiço quebra a ligação entre duas pessoas. Calculo que o Captain Dolphin queira quebrar a ligação entre as pessoas que lançaram o feitiço na Artio. Ele disse-me que a pessoa que o lançou pode controlar a Artio, como se ela estivesse sob o controlo da maldição Imperius. O feitiço que foi lançado não é imperdoável, mas também é Magia Negra, e demora mais tempo a ser lançado que o próprio Imperius.  
  
  
  
  
  
Estou a treinar para o fazer como deve ser. Consiste em vários movimentos de varinha, para cima, para baixo, girar, esquerda, e dizer a palavra 'Quebralinus'. Parece fácil mas não é assim tanto porque a varinha precisa de ter alguns centímetros entre cada movimento. Não quero descrever porque é chato.  
  
  
  
  
  
Vou dizer ao Captain Dolphin que estarei pronta dentro de alguns dias. Vou conseguir, de certeza.  
  
  
  
  
  
P.S. - O Andrew falou comigo ontem, ele pareceu estar a tentar esquecer o que eu lhe disse, ou o que ele me disse a mim. Acho que ele estava a tentar ser só meu amigo. Respeito os sentimentos dele por isso fiz a mesma coisa, e não falei de nenhuma conversa que tivemos antes. Espero que ele entenda a minha posição, eu não posso dizer que o amo porque eu. não posso.  
  
  
  
  
  
Cynthia T.  
  
  
  
  
  
****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****  
  
  
  
  
  
Estava-se quase a meio de Outubro quando Cynthia resolveu falar com Captain Dolphin. Quando ela bateu à porta do seu escritório ouviu-se um 'Entre'.  
  
Cynthia abriu a porta e entrou. "Bom dia, Captain."  
  
"Cynthia!" ele exclamou com um sorriso. Parecia-se com o velho Captain Dolphin, o que não sabia o que era estar zangado. "Que surpresa!" Cynthia assistia às suas aulas mas não era o mesmo que falar com ele, olhando-o nos olhos, no seu escritório, sem mais ninguém.  
  
"Vim aqui porque estou pronta."  
  
"Pronta?" perguntou ele.  
  
"Sim, eu sei qual é o feitiço, tenho andado a treinar e pensou que estou pronta para o lançar no Jeremy."  
  
"Que bom, não estava à espera disto tão cedo. Conseguiste aqueles pontos todos? A equipa Golfinho ficará contente com esses pontos para a competição da Taça das Equipas."  
  
"Erm, eu só sei como o fazer, isso é que importa, não é?"  
  
"Certo," disse ele. "Temos de ser rápidos. Escuta."  
  
  
  
  
  
****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****  
  
  
  
  
  
Ilha Sitnalta, 14 de Outubro de 1994.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hoje fui ao escritório do Captain Dolphin. Disse-lhe que estava pronta para lançar o feitiço. Ele ficou surpreendido.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ele contou-me todos os pormenores, deve ter andado a planear isto há vinte anos. Vamos lançar o feitiço ao Jeremy no dia 18, é Sexta-feira e o Captain disse-me que será bom se ele passar o fim de semana a dormir, para não perder um grande número de aulas. Ele vai ficar a dormir até Segunda-feira à tarde, ou noite, dependendo de como ele reagir. O Captain Dolphin disse- me que vai contar aos professores que ele foi para Flores, uma ilha do arquipélago Muggle dos Açores, para visitar a família que o quer ver, e que volta na Terça.  
  
  
  
  
  
Como ele já me disse, temos de o por num lugar onde ninguém o descubra. O Captain falou-me de uma espécie de cabana numa árvore grande e antiga. Pelo que ele descreveu, está preparada para o receber, tem uma cama de madeira e não é fácil de encontrar. Espero não falhar nisto, porque senão de certeza que o Captain Dolphin me mata.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ah, a Artio escreveu-me a dizer que os alunos de Durmstrang e Beauxbatons chegam a Hogwarts no dia 30. Vai ser uma trabalheira para os elfos domésticos.  
  
  
  
  
  
P.S. - Eu e o Andrew temo-nos encontrado, só como amigos, para ver o pôr do sol desde há quatro dias. Hoje ele trouxe-me uma flor, uma rosa branca, e disse que era uma espécie de presente de amigo. Eu percebi o que ele quis dizer, não pode ser só meu amigo. E eu não posso ser mais do que uma amiga para ele. Eu gosto mesmo dele, é fixe, é amigo dos seus amigos, gosta de ajudar... Se eu pudesse decidir quem amar escolhia-o a ele. Mas não posso. Por falar nisso, isto pode ser uma possibilidade de trabalho quando acabar os estudos, inventar uma forma de escolher por quem nos apaixonamos.  
  
  
  
  
  
Gah, de certeza que não vou conseguir.  
  
  
  
  
  
Cynthia T.  
  
  
  
  
  
****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****  
  
  
  
  
  
O resto da semana passou demasiado depressa, e a noite de Sexta-feira surgiu rapidamente. Esta era a noite de tudo ou nada. Tudo dependia do sucesso ou insucesso daquele feitiço. Ela não sabia o que 'tudo' significava mas acreditava nisso, pois fora Captain Dolphin quem dissera isso dois dias antes, quando deu mais explicações.  
  
"Descobri esta árvore ontem à noite. Acho que é maravilhosa e muito fixe. Queria partilhar a minha descoberta com outras pessoas," Cynthia disse a Jeremy quando foram em direcção à casa na árvore.  
  
"Deve ser giro. Devia ter contado ao Walter, ele teria adorado vir connosco."  
  
"Não!"  
  
"Não?" perguntou ele, sem compreender o medo de Cynthia. "Ele não ia contar a ninguém. É um tipo porreiro."  
  
"Quero dizer, quero-ta mostrar primeiro."  
  
Em pouco tempo estavam a subir a escada para a casa, a Cynthia primeiro. Captain Dolphin estava lá, mas Jeremy não sabia.  
  
Tanto Cynthia como Captain Dolphin lançariam o feitiço no momento em que Jeremy estivesse lá em cima; dessa maneira ele não veria o Captain Dolphin e não saberia de nada. Era mais fácil, na opinião de Captain Dolphin.  
  
Cynthia levantou a sua varinha, tal como Captain Dolphin, e quando Jeremy entrou na casa, Cynthia agitou a sua varinha da maneira que tinha estado a treinar, e disse Quebralinus ao mesmo tempo. Por sua vez, Captain Dolphin mexeu a sua varinha quando a sua boca se abriu e deixou sair as palavras Finite Controlactus e Oblivio Personalle.  
  
Jeremy foi o alvo de raios cor-de-laranja e azuis provenientes das duas varinhas, a adormeceu, um sono que continuaria por três dias.  
  
"Ele não me vai perdoar," disse Cynthia. "Eu devia-lhe ter explicado tudo, isto é para a segurança da Artio, ele não sabe porque é que eu fiz isto."  
  
Captain Dolphin ouviu Cynthia e após algum tempo a observar Jeremy a dormir na cama de madeira ele disse, "Não te preocupes, ele não se vai lembrar de nada disto, só se vai lembrar do momento em que estava a subir a escada. Deves estar aqui com ele quando acordar. Quando o fizer, diz-lhe apenas que ele desmaiou, não sabias o que fazer, e deixaste-o aqui ficar por três dias. Diz-lhe que ele deve dizer que ele foi visitar a família à ilha das Flores nesses três duas porque se não o fizer metes-te em sarilhos. Fácil, huh?"  
  
"Fácil?" perguntou Cynthia. "Eu não acho, mas é o que tenho de fazer, sem opções, não é?"  
  
"Exacto. Vemo-nos Terça-feira na aula de Astronomia. Espero que consigas lidar com estas questões, confio na tua imaginação."  
  
Assim que disse isto desceu a escada e Cynthia apenas o voltaria a ver na Terça.  
  
  
  
  
  
****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****  
  
  
  
  
  
Cynthia fez exactamente o que Captain Dolphin lhe disse, em todos os passos, em todos os detalhes. Ele confiara nela, disse-lhe que estava tudo bem.  
  
Cynthia percebeu que naquela noite de segunda-feira Jeremy olhava para ela bom um brilho diferente nos seus olhos negros. Parecia uma super nova no céu. Ela pensou que era um problema dela, ele talvez estivesse a olhar para ela como sempre, mas as horas que ela tinha passado a olhar para o rosto dele, de olhos fechados, adormecido, faziam-na ver outras coisas para além da realidade. O seu cabelo parecia mais brilhante que nos outros dias embora ele não tomasse duche há mais de três dias.  
  
Eles entraram no castelo alguns minutos mais tarde e ele fez o que ela lhe havia pedido, dizer a todos que ele tinha estado com a família durante esses três dias em que tinha desaparecido.  
  
Cynthia finalmente sentiu-se bem, sem sensação de dever.  
  
  
  
  
  
****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****  
  
  
  
  
  
Ilha Sitnalta, 22 de Outubro de 1994.  
  
  
  
  
  
Está tudo feito. Finalmente o Jeremy acordou. Eu vi que escrevi mais de cinco páginas a descrevê-lo a dormir. Também me apercebi que escrevi a mesma coisa todos os dias, que desperdício de pergaminho.  
  
  
  
  
  
Finalmente cumpri a minha missão.  
  
  
  
  
  
A Artio escreveu-me a dizer que a escola toda está à espera de que os alunos estrangeiros cheguem a Hogwarts. Ela seguiu o meu conselho e finalmente contou à Cho sobre a Moaning Myrtle. Como estava à espera, ela diz que a Cho não disse nada de mal, ele chegou mesmo a dizer que também ela tinha falado com ela algumas vezes durante o seu segundo ano. O treino delas parece ir andando sem eu nada de mal aconteça. A Cho ganha mais vezes que a Artio, ela diz que não o provoca, apenas acontece, mas não tenho a certeza.  
  
  
  
  
  
P.S. - Tenho-me encontrado com o Andrew nestes três dias, ele começou a falar das datas para o baile de Hallowe'en. Eu contei-lhe a verdade, ainda ninguém me convidou, e como a maior parte das minhas amigas tem par acho que vou sozinha. Sim, nem mesmo o Andrew me convidou, e ele não tem ninguém com quem ir. Acho que ele não me convida porque não quer que o seu esforço para ser meu amigo seja em vão. Também não quero isso.  
  
  
  
  
  
Cynthia T.  
  
  
  
  
  
****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****  
  
  
  
  
  
A casa na árvore onde o Jeremy dormiu, 25 de Outubro 1994.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tenho cá vindo durante esta semana, o Jeremy também cá vem de vez em quando mas agora não está aqui por isso estou a escrever isto. É a minha hora de almoço, normalmente escrevo antes de dormir mas agora é uma ocasião especial.  
  
  
  
  
  
Aquilo que eu estava à espera não aconteceu, o Andrew convidou-me para o baile.  
  
  
  
  
  
Acho que ele estava demasiado envergonhado para me pedir no outro dia por isso só o fez hoje. Ele convidou-me no intervalo da manhã. Ele só disse, 'Cynthia, não tenho ninguém com quem ir ao baile. Queres ir comigo?'  
  
  
  
  
  
Eu vi que ele tinha estado a treinar aquilo há séculos e quando o disse sentiu-se como, wow, está dito! Então ele disse, 'Tens alguém com quem ir? Quer dizer, não tens de aceitar.'  
  
  
  
  
  
Eu percebi que a decisão era minha. Podia-lhe dizer, não, ainda não tenho ninguém, ou podia mentir. Quando pensei nas minhas amigas que vão com outros rapazes e nem sequer pensaram sobre mais nada para além de 'ir ao baile' eu só disse, 'gostaria muito'.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sim, nós podemos ser só amigos mesmo se eu for ao baile com ele, não podemos? Eu pensei assim, e concordei. Ele olhou para mim durante um bocado, acho que não estava a acreditar no que eu disse. Finalmente ele levantou-se, disse-me 'Espera por mim no Salão Principal no dia trinta e um' e desapareceu. Simples, huh? Eu própria estou contente por ter alguém com quem ir.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mas aí, problemas, o Jeremy pediu-me para ir com ele. Eu pensei que ele tinha arranjado alguém, eu sei que ele e o Walter estiveram a falar disso desde o princípio do mês. Não lhe podia dizer simplesmente que não mas também não quero ir com ele, quero dizer, ele é o namorado da Artio!  
  
  
  
  
  
Por isso é que tinha de escrever isto. Sabes o que foi que eu lhe disse? Eu tenho já com quem ir, mas posso-te ceder uma dança. Ele estava incrédulo, eu reparei, e perguntou 'Uma dança?' e eu respondi, 'Uma dança ou nada.'  
  
  
  
  
  
Ele concordou e foi-se embora. Não sei se tomei a decisão certa, acho que não, e de certeza que o Andrew não vai gostar nada. Mas já fiz, por isso vou ter uma dança com ele. Oh meu Deus!  
  
  
  
  
  
Cynthia T.  
  
  
  
  
  
****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****  
  
  
  
  
  
A noite do baile chegou mais depressa que a noite do feitiço do Jeremy. Cynthia vestiu o seu traje de baile, apontado pela academia quando ela recebeu a lista dos materiais necessários durante o ano. Era um vestido longo, verde claro, decorado com algumas rosas brancas. O cabelo estava arranjado com uma coroa de flores.  
  
Quando desceu as escadas, Andrew estava à sua espera no Salão Principal, enquanto pensava, 'wow'.  
  
"B-boa noite," disse ele, pegando no braço de Cynthia.  
  
"Boa noite," ela respondeu sorrindo.  
  
A refeição foi óptima, havia muitas coisas que os alunos não tinham nas refeições dos dias de escola. Toda a academia estava decorada maravilhosamente, e todos estavam bem vestidos, mesmo o Professor Tintacle.  
  
Depois do jantar Andrew e Cynthia levantaram-se ao ouvir a música. Esta era a primeira dança da noite, muitos alunos ainda conversavam em vez de dançar.  
  
Perto do final da primeira dança Jeremy aproximou-se deles.  
  
"Prometeste-me uma dança," ele declarou, ignorando Andrew, que olhava para Cynthia e Jeremy com apreensão.  
  
"Agora?" perguntou ela, olhando para Andrew, que não abriu a boca.  
  
"Sim, porque não?"  
  
"Andrew," começou Cynthia, "eu prometi-lhe uma dança, já volto." Ela sabia que não era uma razão aceitável mas não queria dizer mais nada, apenas evitar o seu olhar.  
  
"Okay," disse ele, parecendo estar tudo bem.  
  
Cynthia juntou-se a Jeremy e eles começaram a segunda dança da noite, uma música lenta. Jeremy conduziu-a até um canto do Grande Salão Comum, onde estavam muitas pessoas a dançar mas onde Andrew não os poderia ouvir.  
  
"Cynthia, sabes que os teus olhos azuis foram os primeiros que eu vi quando acordei na casa da árvore?" ele começou. Cynthia olhou para ele mas não disse nada.  
  
"O teu cabelo negro foi o primeiro cabelo que eu vi quando acordei. O teu nariz foi o primeiro nariz que eu vi quando acordei." ele fez uma pausa e depois, numa voz mais doce, "Os teus lábios foram os primeiros lábios que eu vi quando acordei na casa na árvore."  
  
Cynthia olhava para ele. Eles continuavam a dançar na mesma sala, entre as mesmas pessoas, mas parecia que eles estavam noutro universo.  
  
"O teu cabelo, os teus olhos, o teu nariz e os teus olhos nunca serão esquecidos por mim. Sabes porquê?" ele perguntou. Ela não precisava de responder, ele diria a frase seguinte de qualquer maneira.  
  
Cynthia moveu os lábios para dizer 'não' mas nenhum som foi feito.  
  
"Porque te amo, Cynthia," disse Jeremy.  
  
Ele aproximou-se dela, os seus lábios procurando desesperadamente tocar os dela, que pareciam estar a milhares de quilómetros de distância. Ele estava a beijá-la; Cynthia sabia-o mas não podia fazer nada. Ela pensou em todos os momentos que eles tinham passado na academia, aqueles três dias observando-o a dormir. Agora ela tinha a certeza que também o amava. Ela continuou a pensar nele à medida que ele aproximava os seus lábios dos dela; estavam a milímetros de distância. Cynthia ainda pensava na forma como se tinham conhecido, tentando-se recordar de quando se tinha apaixonado e de repente a imagem da sua melhor amiga e namorada de Jeremy, Artio, surgiu-lhe na mente.  
  
Cynthia virou o rosto e ele beijou-lhe a face. "Jeremy, tu amas a Artio, e não a mim!" ela disse, pensando que estava a gritar, mas na verdade estava a sussurrar.  
  
"Artio?" perguntou ele, com uma expressão confusa. "Quem é Artio?"  
  
  
  
  
  
****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****  
  
  
  
  
  
Yay, outro capítulo! Estou tão contente por tê-lo acabado! Isto é grande, eu sei, mas lembrem-se de que há apenas mais um capítulo e um epílogo. Neste capítulo muitas coisas se passaram. Quase dois meses se passaram embora nos outros nove meses apenas se tenha passado uma semana. Espero que tenham gostado deste, estou à espera de ouvir o que pensam. Por favor comentem.  
  
Outra N/A: Túlia ajudou-me imenso com as suas frases para o desenvolvimento deste capítulo. Quando necessário adicionei algumas Notas de Autor quando aconteceu para poderem ver onde estão. Túlia, muito obrigado.  
  
No próximo capítulo: Como é que Jeremy se não lembra da Artio? Sim, eles estiveram apaixonados por mais de dois meses! Stella ainda vai ter a sua opinião, ela não gostou de depender da Cynthia antes, lembram-se? Como é que ela vai reagir quando a Cynthia lhe contar que o Jeremy não sabe quem é a filha dela? E quanto ao Captain Dolphin? Será que ele vai continuar a esconder o que fez ao Jeremy? E se alguém descobrir? Vou-vos dizer as respostas para estas questões em breve. Divirtam-se!  
  
****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****  
  
Nota do Autor: OBRIGADÃO à Nentari, que traduziu este capítulo para mim!  
  
****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****  
  
*** Lusitania está na AstronomyTower, parte da comunidade FictionAlley. Junte- se a nós aqui; visite o site de Lusitania aqui e escreva a sua opinião aqui. *** 


	11. Coisas Inesperadas

**Título: Lusitania (11/12)  
****Autor: siriuswhite  
****E-mail do Autor: siriuswhite@schnoogle.com  
****Categoria: Romance  
****Sub-Categoria: Mistério  
****Palavras-Chave: Artio Sperios Patrick Dolphin Lusitania  
****"Rating": PG-13  
****"Spoilers": SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, FB, QTTA  
****Sumário: Artio é uma rapariga que vai para uma escola de magia, como Hogwarts. Ela vai para o primeiro ano e acontecem coisas muito estranhas. Patrick é um rapaz e as pessoas não gostam dele. Porquê?  
****Nota Importante: Esta história é baseada em personagens e situações criadas por JK Rowling que lhe pertencem, várias editoras incluindo mas não só a Bloomsbury Books, a Scholastic Books, a Raincoast Books, e a Warner Bros., Inc. Não se está a ganhar dinheiro com esta história e não são permitidos os direitos de cópia nem de comércio.   
****Nota do Autor: Obrigado às minhas beta-readers Jo e Trinity, que reviram este capítulo cuidadosamente. Obrigado a Nentari que comentou o capítulo anterior (duas vezes!), e Anise.**

******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******

Lusitania 

POR    S I R I U S   W H I T E

Traduzido por Nentari(Obrigado Pat!)

******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******

DECIMO-PRIMEIRO CAPITULO 

**COISAS INESPERADAS**

******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********

********

Ele aproximou-se dela, os seus lábios procurando desesperadamente tocar os dela, que pareciam estar a milhares de quilómetros de distância. Ele estava a beijá-la; Cynthia sabia-o mas não podia fazer nada. Ela pensou em todos os momentos que eles tinham passado na academia, aqueles três dias observando-o a dormir. Agora ela tinha a certeza que também o amava. Ela continuou a pensar nele à medida que ele aproximava os seus lábios dos dela; estavam a milímetros de distância. Cynthia ainda pensava na forma como se tinham conhecido, tentando-se recordar de quando se tinha apaixonado e de repente a imagem da sua melhor amiga e namorada de Jeremy, Artio, surgiu-lhe na mente.

Cynthia virou o rosto e ele beijou-lhe a face. "Jeremy, tu amas a Artio, e não a mim!" ela disse, pensando que estava a gritar, mas na verdade estava a sussurrar.

"Artio?" perguntou ele, com uma expressão confusa. "Quem é Artio?"

******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********

Cynthia estava chocada. Como é que Jeremy podia fingir não saber quem era Artio? 

"O que é que queres dizer com isso?" perguntou Cynthia, com um ar de surpresa. Ela não podia acreditar no que ele tinha dito; ele não se podia ter esquecido da Artio num dia.

"O que é que eu quero dizer com isso?" ele perguntou. Se alguém os tivesse estado a ouvir, essa pessoa podia jurar que ele estava a dizer a verdade, a sua expressão estava cheia de sinceridade. De facto, ou ele estava a dizer a verdade ou era um excelente mentiroso.

"Jeremy, ela é a tua namorada. Estás maluco por ela, disseste que a amavas para sempre e tudo!" Ela parou; ele olhava para ela sem dizer nada. "Agora sei que tipo de pessoa tu és," ela continuou, "quando tens a possibilidade beijas todas as raparigas que puderes. Devia ter percebido isso! Não mereces a Artio, és o pior para ela!"

Cynthia empurrou-o e foi-se embora, juntando-se a Andrew no outro lado da sala. Jeremy ficou ali, os seus braços ainda no ar como se ainda estivesse a segurar a mão de Cynthia. Os seus olhos estavam fixos na sua direcção, embora ele não a pudesse ver devido às outras pessoas no seu campo de visão. Ele mantinha-se em pé por milagre, pois estava quase a desmaiar. Ainda não conseguia compreender o que Cynthia queria dizer, ele não conhecia nenhuma rapariga chamada Artio. E ele não tinha nenhuma namorada…

Quando Cynthia se aproximou de Andrew, ele estava a conversar com outros alunos Gaivota do primeiro ano. Ele não parecia estar zangado mas também não estava normal.

"Hey, voltaste," disse ele, fingindo estar contente, quando Cynthia chegou.

"Sim, vamos dançar," disse ela. Cynthia não estava para lhe dar nenhuma explicação pelo facto da dança que ela devia ter tido com o Jeremy ainda não ter terminado e ela já lá estar.

Ele concordou, pegou na sua mão e os dois moveram-se para o centro. Cynthia não conseguia pensar em nada senão no comportamento de Jeremy. Como é que ele podia ser assim? Ela pensava sobre a maneira como ele tinha fingido que não conhecia Artio; ele era o tipo de rapaz que quer ser o maior, com o maior número de raparigas aos seus pés. Como é que Cynthia o podia amar também? Essa era de facto a pergunta que surgia na cabeça de Cynthia a cada dois segundos. Ele era apenas o namorado da sua melhor amiga, como é que ele a tentava seduzir? A ela! Se fosse qualquer outra rapariga ainda vá lá, mas a melhor amiga da Artio? 

Durante as danças que dançou com Andrew, ela pisou-o. Ele não disse nada, podia aguentar. Era um sacrifício que valia a pena, se isso significava que podia estar com ela, sentindo o bater do seu coração, o respirar do seu nariz e o piscar dos seus olhos.

******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********

Noutro lugar, bastante distante dos pensamentos de Cynthia, Artio, Cho Chang e todos os outros alunos, professores e funcionários de Hogwarts assistiam o Cálice de Fogo enquanto este escolhia os três campeões para o Triwizard Tournament.

Cho Chang ficou muito feliz quando o nome do seu amado rapaz surgiu. Cedric Diggory iria muito certamente ganhar o Triwizard Tournament, ela tinha a certeza disso.

Os três campeões, Cedric Diggory de Hogwarts, Fleur Delacour de Beauxbatons e Viktor Krum de Durmstrang, dirigiram-se a uma sala diferente, onde iriam saber os pormenores das tarefas, o programa em si e outras coisas secretas.

Quando se preparavam para sair do salão principal alguém notou que o Cálice de Fogo estava novamente a tremer; ia mostrar outro nome…

'Harry Potter!' O nome foi anunciado à sala inteira.

Cho Chang sussurrou a Artio, "Ele tinha de ser escolhido, claro, uma estrela não é uma estrela quando não brilha…"

Artio viu o rapaz levantar-se, com uma expressão se surpresa e confusão. Ele evitou os olhos dela; ela olhou para Cho, onde os seus olhos não iriam certamente ver os dela.

"Mas como é que ele pode participar?" Cho continuou. "Ele não tem idade suficiente!" queixava-se ela. Artio sabia que ela estava mais aborrecida pelo facto do seu rapaz não ser o único campeão de Hogwarts; ele iria ficar na sombra do mais jovem.

"Eu não sei," disse Artio, e quando ele entrou na sala ela não teve mais de se preocupar por não olhar para os seus olhos. "Alguém enganou o Cálice de Fogo, essa pessoa queria-o no torneio, mesmo que ele não tenha idade suficiente. Tu sabes que o que o Cálice escolhe é o que conta," Ela tinha ouvido isto de Dumbledore alguns segundos antes.

"Sim, e não importa se Hogwarts tinha ou não um campeão… mas tenho a certeza de que Cedric vai ganhar isto, vai ganhar ao Rapaz que Sobreviveu, e finalmente alguém vai ser melhor do que ele."

Artio concordou. Quando se virou para olhar para outro sítio, sentiu um choque de dor no braço esquerdo. Ela sabia que a cobra estava a aparecer no mesmo local da dor. Ela evitou olhar para ela, pois Cho iria perceber. Ela quase desmaiou com a dor mas depois apercebeu-se de que Harry não podia estar a fazer aquilo, e olhou pela sala à procura de alguém que pudesse estar a olhar para ela.

Havia uma pessoa, um velho, que olhava na sua direcção e, tal como na outra vez, quando ele afastou o olhar a dor desapareceu, como se não tivesse lá estado. Artio ficou preocupada, até agora duas pessoas fizeram-na sentir aquela dor, e agora ela tinha de evitar mais uma pessoa…

****

******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********

Cynthia e Andrew estavam demasiado cansados para continuarem a dançar; há mais de duas horas que não se sentavam e sentiam que tinham de o fazer nesse momento. 

Cynthia já tinha despertado dos seus pensamentos. Murmurara algumas palavras no ouvido de Andrew, embora não muitas, e alguns pensamentos ainda lhe ocupavam a cabeça.

Muitas pessoas já se tinham ido embora, era tarde. A própria Cynthia estava quase para dizer a Andrew que iria para o dormitório; apenas Monica e Ariane continuavam lá, ou pelo menos eram as únicas que ela conseguia ver, pelo que as outras já deviam estar lá em cima. Mas não chegou a dizer, porque viu Captain Dolphin, que conversava com a Professora Stormd'sky, que era na realidade a sua irmã.

"Cynthia, como estás?" perguntou ele, e virou-se para a irmã. "Professora Stormd'sky, esta é Cynthia Tropelt, uma boa aluna dos Golfinhos, pelo menos na minha aula."

Ela sabia que ele só estava a arranjar uma desculpa para a apresentar; na verdade, ela não era nada boa aluna a Astronomia.

"Ah, sim, eu conheço-a," disse a mulher. "Ela é uma boa Golfinho, sim.."

Cynthia acenou, sorriu, e finalmente a mulher afastou-se dizendo que voltava já.

"Então como está ele?" perguntou Captain Dolphin. Não era necessário perguntar quem era "ele", pois ela sabia-o. "Notaste alguma diferença desde antes e agora?"

"Ele está bem," disse ela, "mas eu perguntei-lhe sobre a Artio, algumas coisas sem importância, e fiquei surpreendida porque ele disse que não a conhece." Cynthia não lhe ia dizer a verdade, ele não devia saber sobre a relação de Artio e Jeremy, mas esta era uma forma de descobrir o que se passava.

"Oh, claro que não," disse ele, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. "Eu lancei-lhe o feitiço _Oblivio Personalle, não tinhas visto?"_

"O quê?" Ela não tinha visto nada; ela nem sabia o que era aquilo. "O que é que isso quer dizer?"

"Como é que não sabes? Cynthia, lembra-te de que este feitiço quebrou o efeito que ele, quando era Patrick, causou na Artio. Ele não devia ter sido afectado por isso, por isso fiz com que ele se esquecesse de tudo o que esteja relacionado com a Artio. Ele nunca a viu e qualquer conversa que ele ou outras pessoas tenham tido sobre ela estão esquecidas; para ele, essas conversas nunca ocorreram. Como a Artio só cá ficou alguns dias não há problema, ou há?"

Cynthia estava estupefacta. Como é que ele podia fazer aquilo a uma pessoa? E como é que ela lidaria com isso agora?

"Não, não há problema, só tenho de evitar falar com ele sobre a Artio," disse ela.

"Okay. É uma boa ideia. Tanto ele como a Artio deixaram de estar sob o efeito do feitiço _Controlactus, como se nunca lhes tivesse sido lançado."_

"E… a Artio também se esqueceu dele?" perguntou Cynthia.

"Não, nós só quebrámos o feitiço dela, mas não lançámos o outro. Ela vai-se lembrar de Patrick e tudo o resto. Ela não sabia que estava sob o efeito do _Controlactus, ou disseste-lhe?"_

"Não."

"Então, eu disse-lhe que Patrick _podia causar aquele efeito numa pessoa, só não disse que causava. Assim, ela pensa que eu estou enganado, que o que eu disse não aconteceu… É fácil, e é seguro para ambos." Ele estava orgulhoso da sua inteligência; Cynthia podia vê-lo nos seus olhos._

Agora ela tinha de aguentar aquilo, não sabia como, mas tinha. O próximo passo seria fazer com que Jeremy se voltasse a apaixonar por Artio, e essa tarefa seria muito complicada.

****

******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********

_Ilha Sitnalta, 1 de Novembro de 1994.___

__

Na noite passada descobri uma coisa terrível: o Captain Dolphin fez com que o Jeremy se esquecesse da Artio. Não sei como é que ele pode ser tão cruel. Ele limpou todas as lembranças que ele tinha da Artio. Ele diz que é bom para os dois; não sei o que é que há de bom nisso, mas se ele diz, deve haver alguma coisa boa algures…

__

_Infelizmente quase beijei o Jeremy no Baile de Halloween, e isso quer dizer que sinto qualquer coisa por ele. Não sei como mas tenho de lhe dizer que não o amo.___

__

_Julguei que ele fosse desprezível, e que só queria beijar todas as raparigas à face da terra… ___

__

_Eu sei que desde que acordou ele tem tentado estar junto de mim. Ele fala comigo quase todos os dias, mas eu pensei que fosse porque eu sou a melhor amiga da namorada dele. Naquela altura ele já não sabia quem ela é. Fui estúpida… Não lhe cheguei a perguntar nada; agora que penso nisso lembro-me de que não lhe cheguei a perguntar nada sobre a Artio. Recebi as corujas dela, como pensei que ele também tinha recebido, por isso não precisei de lhe perguntar nada sobre a Artio… Como é que pude ser tão estúpida? ___

__

_Nesta tarde recebi a última coruja dela; ela diz que o Jeremy não lhe escreve há quase uma semana, e que ela pensou que a coruja que ele mandou se tinha perdido, já que a distância entre as duas escolas é enorme para uma coruja voar. Vou-lhe escrever a dizer que vou dizer isso ao Jeremy, e depois explico-lhe tudo o que aconteceu. Então ele vai ter de lhe escrever como se tudo estivesse normal. ___

__

_Há outra coisa má; a Artio disse que durante a Cerimónia do Cálice de Fogo ela sentiu um choque de dor, tal como quando Harry Potter olhou para ela. Mas agora ela tem a certeza que não foi ele quem fez isso; ela diz que foi Dumbledore quem olhou para ela. Ela tem de evitar o olhar dele também, e está preocupada, pensando em quem mais a poderá fazer sentir assim.___

__

_Eu mesma penso que os dois acontecimentos têm um motivo, ligado ao que Stella me contou sobre Artio, o pai dela, e as marcas de Artio e Stella… Quando Harry Potter fez com que Lord Voldemort desaparecesse, criou-se um elo entre os dois. Como Artio tem o sangue Dele, quando Harry olha para ela ela sente-se assim. O mesmo acontece com Albus Dumbledore. Ele é o feiticeiro que o Senhor das Trevas teme, por isso a mesma dor faz com que Artio se sinta mal. Vou contar a minha teoria à Stella, amanhã, se a vir, e vejo se ela pensa o mesmo que eu ou não.___

__

_Ah, quase me esqueci: a Artio falou da escolha dos Campeões do Triwizard Tournament. O Cálice de Fogo devia escolher tês estudantes, um de cada escola, Hogwarts, Durmstrang e Beauxbatons. Ela disse-me que o Cálice lançou outro nome, Harry Potter, e diz que aquilo foi planeado: uma armadilha. Ela e Cho Chang pensam que foi alguém que não gosta do Rapaz que Sobreviveu, e que essa pessoa encontrou uma forma de o colocar lá… ___

__

_Ainda não falei com o Jeremy mas falo com ele amanhã de manhã, e também com a Stella, e vou deixá-lo explicar tudo, ele vai entender.___

__

_P.S. – O Andrew e eu temos tomámos as nossas refeições juntos, à tarde, e conversámos sobre a noite passada e acho que ele não está zangado comigo. Bem, eu sei que eu e o Jeremy não fomos vistos por ninguém a conversar mas ele podia não ter gostado da minha dança com o Jeremy.___

_P.S. 2 – A Amanda continua com os seus jogos de xadrez nocturnos com a Barbara. Esta semana não fui todas as noites por causa do Jeremy e tudo o resto. Ouvi dizer que os professores costumam organizar um Campeonato de Xadrez aqui na academia; ouvi dizer que é durante a primavera e por isso deve ser possível. Tenho de perguntar à Anaras já que ela estava cá no ano passado. Deve ser bom para a Amanda.___

__

_Cynthia T.___

******__**

******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********

Aquele Domingo foi o pior da vida de Cynthia; ela ainda não conseguia falar com Jeremy. Agora ela sabia porque é que Jeremy parecia estúpido, ele não sabia porque é que Cynthia o tinha tratado daquela maneira; do seu ponto de vista ela tinha sido tão mal-educada! Agora ela sabia que ele tinha motivos para estar zangado com ela.

Cynthia desceu as escadas para a Sala Comum; Jeremy estava a almoçar com os outros rapazes Golfinho.

Cynthia notou que outras raparigas Golfinho também estavam a almoçar e juntou-se a elas no outro lado da mesa.

"Olá," disse ela. "Posso-me sentar aqui?" perguntou. Elas estavam na equipa de Cynthia mas não eram as suas melhores amigas. 

"Claro," disse Susan Amparo. Ela conversava com Sarah Wolf, Katie Turner e Madeleine Pustrin.

Cynthia tentou entender o que elas estavam a falar mas não conseguiu; elas pareciam ter um código e Cynthia não entendia uma palavra do que elas diziam, eram certamente malucas…

Cynthia comeu rapidamente. Quando acabou a sopa, as suas amigas surgiram na Sala Comum: Amanda, Monica, Natasha e Ariane.

"Cynthia!" exclamou Ariane, sentando-se perto dela. "Chegámos tarde mas como é Domingo e não temos aulas não há problema," sorriu.

As outras raparigas sentaram-se ao lado de Ariane, e quase não falaram com o outro 'grupo'.

"A Amanda ganhou este jogo contra a Barbara," Natasha informou Cynthia, "finalmente. Mas demorou mais do que elas pensaram e por isso é que chegámos tarde…"

"Sim," concordou Ariane. "Um, o que é que fazes esta tarde?" perguntou. Elas pareciam ter o dia todo planeado e iam convidar Cynthia a juntar-se a elas.

"Eu? Eu, Um, não sei. Tenho de acabar o meu trabalho de Transfiguração e depois -"

"Cynthia, hoje é Domingo, Do-min-go!" interrompeu Amanda. "Vais ficar trancada dentro deste edifício velho?"

"Eu sei que é Domingo… Okay, onde é que vocês vão?"

"Estávamos a pensar em explorar os campos lá fora… Nós apercebemo-nos de que só lá vamos para ter aulas de Voo, Herbologia e uma ou outra coisa. Não conhecemos os terrenos da escola, isso é inaceitável!"

"Okay, eu vou com vocês," disse Cynthia, lembrando-se da casa na árvore. Não lhes ia dizer que sabia de uma casa na árvore, muito fixe, pois elas iam matá-la por não lhes ter dito antes…

****

******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******

Jeremy estava sentado na cama da casa na árvore quando uma cabeça morena apareceu na escada de madeira, seguida de outras quatro, de cores diferentes.

"Jeremy!" exclamou a última rapariga a subir a escada. "O que é que estás aqui a fazer?" Era Amanda.

"Bem," começou ele, olhando para Cynthia, "tenho cá vindo… com a Cynthia."

"O quê?" perguntou Natasha, olhando para Cynthia. "Porque é que não nos falaste da casa? Ela é fantástica, como é que a pudeste esconder de nós?"

"Eu…" Cynthia sabia que elas tinham razão, mas tinha sido Captain Dolphin quem lhe tinha contado sobre a casa, e ela não podia contar a ninguém. Mas como explicar isto às suas amigas? "Eu vim cá há uns meses, no início do ano. Esqueci-me dela porque começa a ser aborrecido quando se cá vem com frequência." Era a melhor desculpa que ela podia arranjar.

"Aborrecido? Como é que chamas a isto aborrecido?" Amanda perguntou, olhando para o telhado da casa, que tinha algumas folhas de árvore. "Isto é fantástico!"

"Sim," Jeremy pareceu concordar, "nós viemos cá há algum tempo e quase nos esquecemos disso. Foi agora que me lembrei e subi a escada." Ele estava a tentar mudar o assunto para que as outras raparigas não perguntassem a Cynthia porque é que não lhes tinha falada da casa na árvore.

"Oh, por falar nisso," começou Cynthia; era o momento que ela estava à espera para conversar com Jeremy, não podia haver melhor momento, "queria falar com o Jeremy esta manhã. Podiam-nos deixar sozinhos?"

Natasha ia perguntar qualquer coisa, parecia a Cynthia, mas Amanda interrompeu-lhe os pensamentos. "Okay," disse ela. "Vamos procurar outros sítios fixes. Vemo-nos mais tarde."

Cynthia e Jeremy viram-nas descer a escada e, quando já não havia sinais das raparigas, Cynthia virou-se para Jeremy. "Temos de falar." Não era uma pergunta; ele não poderia dizer que não queria naquele momento, pois ela não deixaria.

Os seus olhos brilhavam. Cynthia parecia diferente da noite do baile de Halloween. "Tudo bem," disse ele, sentando-se na cama de madeira à espera de que ela falasse.

Cynthia preparou-se mentalmente para lhe contar tudo.

"Vou tentar contar-te tudo sobre ti e a Artio e o que aconteceu," começou ela. "Artio foi o alvo de um feitiço _Contrulacus que lhe foi lançado por Patrick que, na realidade, eras tu."_

"Eu?" perguntou ele, não percebendo nada, nem porque não se lembrava disso.

"Sim, deixa-me continuar," disse ela. "Alguém lançou um feitiço em ti, depois foste ter com a Artio e deste-lhe uma bebida, que tinha a poção do feitiço. Como também eras o alvo secundário ficaste em perigo tanto quanto ela."

Jeremy olhava para ela e escutava as suas palavras como se fosse um conto. Os seus olhos diziam que a história não era verdadeira mas, bem, ele amava Cynthia e por isso faria tudo aquilo que ela lhe pedisse.

"O Captain Dolphin explicou-me aquilo que tinha acontecido a vocês os dois e, como a pessoa que vos lançou o feitiço podia controlar a Artio, isso também te podia afectar. Por isso ele pediu-me para aprender um feitiço para quebrar aquele que vos tinha sido lançado, e que também quebraria o feitiço _Controlactus da Artio."_

"Então estávamos os dois a ser controlados?" perguntou Jeremy.

"Sim, de certo modo. Tu não estavas mas _podias estar, a qualquer momento que essa pessoa quisesse. Eu concordei com o que o Captain me pediu, eu ia ajudá-lo a quebrar os vossos feitiços. Mas ele não sabia, quero dizer, ele não __sabe que tu e a Artio estão apaixonados." Ela olhou para ele de relance para ver se ele ainda estava a ouvir. "Tinha de ganhar pontos que ia trocar na biblioteca pelo livro de feitiços. O Captain Dolphin queria que eu fizesse tudo sozinha; não me queria ensinar o feitiço porque se alguém descobrisse, ele nunca seria visto como quem me tivesse ajudado. Se alguém descobrisse, a responsabilidade ia-me cair nos ombros."_

"Mas a ideia foi dele, não foi?" perguntou Jeremy.

"Sim. Bem, tu e a Artio têm andado a mandar corujas um ao outro há mais de dois meses; pensava que estava tudo bem convosco. Um dia em Setembro a mãe da Artio apareceu na academia."

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Como?"

"Ela é um Animagus, um Glumbumble."

"É ela _o Glumbumble que a Amanda te ofereceu?" perguntou ele._

"Sim, ela disse-me que a Artio estava em perigo porque é ela que tem o artefacto Lusitania, que nasceu com ela -"

"O quê?" perguntou ele, surpreso. "Ela é a tal? Lusitania está com ela?" Ele sabia tanto acerca do artefacto como os outros alunos. Tinha ido às aulas de História da Magia e tinha prestado atenção ao assunto.

"Sim, é por isso que ela está em perigo; é por isso que ela foi o alvo do feitiço, e tu também. O poder do artefacto pode ajudar o Senhor das Trevas a regressar, se os Death Eaters o tirarem da Artio, quero dizer, se eles _matarem a Artio." Uma lágrima surgiu no seu olho direito. Cynthia aguentou-a; não iria chorar._

"Não acredito nisto!" disse ele. "Estás a dizer que _eu fui o __namorado da dona do Lusitania? Oh meu Deus!"_

"Sim, tu _és o namorado dela," disse Cynthia, com especial ênfase em 'és'. "Jeremy, ela ama-te. Tenho a certeza de que também a amas, mas não te lembras… Ela precisa de ti, não sabe nada disto, nem do artefacto ou da lenda…"_

"Sim, eu sei, já disseste," disse Jeremy.

"Sim… deixa-me continuar. Antes de termos chegado à academia, no navio, a Artio descobriu que os pais se tinham divorciado. Como ela ia viver com o pai, foi para Londres e agora está a estudar em Hogwarts. No último mês a Stella, que é a mãe da Artio, foi à biblioteca e copiou-me o feitiço porque os pontos que ganhei não chegam para levar o livro e, se não aprendesse o feitiço, ias passar o ano todo sob a influência de alguém. Então pratiquei-o durante semanas e quando estava pronta informei o Captain Dolphin. Alguns dias depois, lançámos-te o feitiço, que quebrou os outros feitiços sobre ti e a Artio. Mas ele também se certificou... Oh, não o vou perdoar por isso... Ele fez com que te esquecesses de tudo sobre a Artio."

"O quê?" Ele não podia acreditar no que estava a escutar. "Eu… Eu fui o namorado dela e ele fez com que me esquecesse da Artio?" Jeremy sabia que o Captain não tinha o direito de o fazer mas isso não era o mais importante. Na verdade, ele não tinha uma única imagem da rapariga; para ele, amava apenas uma rapariga, aquele que estava à sua frente. Ele faria tudo aquilo que ela lhe pedisse, estava a fingir estar aborrecido com o que Captain Dolphin tinha feito mas na verdade queria amar Cynthia.

"Sim, fez. Bem, agora já sabes tudo. Agora, percebes porque é que eu fiz aquilo no baile?"

"Sim, claro," disse ele.

"Ainda bem. Agora, tens de escrever à Artio. Ela disse-me que não tem recebido as tuas corujas; ela pensa que a coruja morreu, já que a distância entre as duas escolas é enorme. Na verdade não lhe mandaste nenhuma coruja, e como ela está à espera da tua resposta também não te mandou nenhuma."

"O que é que queres que eu faça? Que lhe escreva?" perguntou ele. "Mas eu não sei nada sobre ela!" ele protestou.

"Eu sei. Na verdade, _nós vamos escrever-lhe sempre que for necessário. Eu digo-te o que deves escrever, não te preocupes. Então, vais fazê-lo?" Ela sorriu._

Como poderia ele dizer não àquele sorriso? "Claro." 

****

******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******

Era terça-feira e Artio estava preocupada com Jeremy. Há quase duas semanas que ela não recebia uma coruja dele e agora estava uma a bater na janela. Ela esperava que fosse dele.

_Minha querida Artio,___

__

_A Cynthia disse-me que não tens recebido as minhas corujas. Peço desculpa, deve ter morrido de cansaço; como sabes as duas escolas estão muito longe. Porque é que não me escreveste a dizer? Não sabia, e estava à espera de uma resposta tua. ___

__

_Então, como foi a tua semana? Eu fui ao Baile de Halloween. Dancei com a Cynthia, e divertimo-nos. Foi então que ela me contou da coruja que recebeu de ti…___

__

_Artio, alguma vez te disse que te amo? Porque amo.___

__

_Sinto tanto a tua falta! Quero-te ver nas férias de Natal; temos de conseguir encontrar-nos. Acabei de reparar que não tenho nenhuma imagem tua, quero dizer, não na minha cabeça porque lá dentro estão milhares delas! Podes-me mandar uma fotografia? Pode ser de ti, com ou sem os teus amigos; só quero poder ver-te ao pé de mim…___

__

_Espero todos os dias pela tua coruja.___

__

_Beijos,___

__

_Jeremy___

Se Artio soubesse como fora difícil para Cynthia fazer com que Jeremy escrevesse o que ela ditava não teria gostado tanto daquela coruja como gostou.

"Cho!" chamou. "Jeremy escreveu-me finalmente. Ele disse que a Cynthia lhe contou das corujas desaparecidas."

"Que bom. O que mais é que ele diz?" perguntou a rapariga oriental.

"Ele e a Cynthia foram ao Baile de Halloween Ball, divertiram-se, e ele sente a minha falta."

"Oh, ele e a _Cynthia?" perguntou Cho. "Eles foram juntos ao baile? Eu tomava cuidado com eles…" Fez uma careta._

"Oh por favor, eu sei que a Cynthia não faria isso." Artio sabia o que Cho Chang queria dizer com aquele 'juntos. "Ela sabe que nós estamos apaixonados."

"Eu sei, só estava a brincar!" disse a rapariga de cabelos negros. "O que mais?"

"Ele quer que eu lhe mande uma fotografia. Sabes de alguém que tenha uma máquina?"

"Talvez," Cho disse, sorrindo.

****

******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******

Cynthia parecia cansada naquela manhã de Sábado. Não tinha dormido durante grande parte da noite; tinha pesadelos sobre a Artio e um homem cuja cara não era visível. Devia ser a imagem que Cynthia tinha do Senhor das Trevas. Para além disso, ela tinha de inventar cada declaração de amor das corujas de Jeremy, que eram enviadas de quatro em quatro dias, o tempo que cada coruja demorava para ir a Hogwarts e regressar a Lusitania.

Ela já tinha escrito algumas corujas; as férias de Natal aproximavam-se. Embora o clima não permitisse neve no arquipélago dos Açores, os Professores faziam questão de o encantar todos os anos. Não havia Natal sem neve, costumavam dizer. 

Mais de vinte dias se tinham passado desde a conversa que ela e Jeremy tinham tido na casa da árvore.

O próprio Jeremy estava apaixonado por Cynthia. A ideia da fotografia não tinha resultado. Cynthia lembrava-se do dia em que Artio enviara a fotografia; aí estavam ela e Cho Chang, a sua melhor amiga em Hogwarts. Por vezes elas voavam nas suas vassouras, praticando para o lugar de Seeker dos Ravenclaw; a rapariga oriental ganhava muitas mais vezes que Artio. Outras vezes Artio surgia sozinha, lendo, cantando… 

Jeremy tinha a fotografia. Cynthia certificava-se de que ele olhava para ela nesse dia mas agora duvidava que Jeremy ainda se recordasse do rosto de Artio. As corujas que enviavam eram uma enorme mentira; ele não sentia nada do que estava escrito nas cartas, pelo menos não por Artio, mas por Cynthia.

Ele tentou beijar Cynthia tantas vezes quantas um golfinho salta no mar; ela tinha perdido a conta. Ela nunca o deixou fazê-lo, lembrando-o de que ele amava a Artio. Na verdade, _pedindo-lhe para amar Artio. E o mais difícil é que a própria Cynthia sentia algo pelo rapaz, que ele tentava esquecer pelo menos vinte milhões de vezes por dia, mas ele voltava sempre. Ela não o beijaria, seria pior para os três, ela sabia-o, e Artio já sofria o suficiente naqueles dias por causa do artefacto Lusitania; não seria justo se Cynthia tivesse algum tipo de relação com o namorado oficial da sua amiga… _

Stella ainda lá estava; Cynthia não sabia como é que ela ainda estava viva, comendo apenas comida de Glumbumble. Ela acreditava que havia mais alguma coisa na academia de que deveria saber e, como sempre dizia que a Artio estava segura sob a protecção de Dumbledore, continuava a viver ali e a conversar com Jeremy e Cynthia. Cynthia contara-lhe que Jeremy sabia de tudo; ela ficara aborrecida mas finalmente aceitara a ideia. E havia ali mais uma mentira: Cynthia fazia questão de que Jeremy perguntasse a Stella todos os dias sobre Artio. A mulher devia pensar que a relação de Jeremy e Artio estava a correr bem.

Andrew ainda ali estava. Infelizmente para ela, ele não tinha desaparecido de Lusitania, o que gerava outro problema para ela: o seu relacionamento. Na verdade Cynthia amava Jeremy e não Andrew, mas Jeremy tinha de amar Artio novamente e Andrew era uma boa carta para ser jogada. Cynthia havia-o beijado algumas vezes, quando Jeremy os podia ver; ela certificou-se disso. Ela estava triste porque também estava usar o Andrew; ela não queria, tal como não queria fazer muitas das coisas que fazia. Ele parecia feliz quando se beijavam, esperando que fosse nessa altura que Cynthia finalmente se decidisse a dizer-lhe a verdade, ou pelo menos aquilo que ele pensava ser a verdade. Ele perguntava-lhe se ela o amava cada vez que tinha essa possibilidade, e todas as vezes ela apenas respondia alguma coisa em código, confusa, sobre as suas dúvidas, a sua idade. Ela normalmente perguntava-lhe se ele não estava feliz com o que tinha. Estava. Então ela dizia que estava também, e que tudo ficava bem tal como estava.

Cynthia lembrava-se de cada mentira que tinha contado, cada acção duvidosa que tinha feito. Ela não era assim. Ela sabia-o há muito tempo, mas tinha de continuar a fazê-lo, a fazer tudo aquilo que era _necessário para que Artio ficasse segura e feliz. A mesma pergunta girava na sua mente pelo menos um milhão de vezes por dia: 'Quando é que iria parar de mentir?'_

Cynthia estava a viver com um enorme dilema. 

Mas agora era altura de acordar e deixar voar os seus pensamentos sobe tudo aquilo.

Monica abriu a sua boca para dizer 'bom dia' quando percebeu que Cynthia estava a acordar. A rapariga brasileira parecia ensonada. Ela e as outras raparigas tinham ido à Sala de Xadrez ou a outra sala vazia para jogaresm xadrez; a Amanda e a Barbara eram boas amigas fora do tabuleiro; tinham bons momentos, partilhando coisas, fazendo os trabalhos de casa juntas. A rapariga Baleia ajudava as Golfinhos muitas vezes; eram boas amigas. Por outro lado, quando ela e Amanda jogavam, parecia que nunca se tinham visto antes; esqueciam tudo e lutavam a sua batalha particular. Monica ainda assistia aos jogos de xadrez, assim como as outras raparigas do grupo excepto Cynthia. Cynthia afastava-se do grupo dia a dia, não percebendo que o estava a fazer, porque precisava de ir à biblioteca, ou para fora do castelo para falar com Stella, ou para ir ter com Jeremy para escreverem as cartas a Artio, ou para estar com Andrew para que Jeremy a esquecesse…

Ela levantou-se e foi para a casa de banho próxima do dormitório. Depois de escovar os dentes, tomou um duche rápido e fez tudo aquilo que uma rapariga de catorze anos faz de manhã.

Quando desceu para tomar o pequeno-almoço na Sala Comum, encontrou Andrew no Salão Principal.

"Hey," disse ele, "dormiste bem?" sorriu.

"Não muito bem," ela respondeu. "E tu?"

"Dormi bem."

Cynthia entrou na Sala Comum; tinha fome. Andrew seguiu-a. Quando entraram, Jeremy reparou que ela estava com Andrew e ficou com ciúmes. O rapaz avançou para a sua própria mesa e Cynthia foi para a mesa dos Golfinhos, onde Jeremy estava, mas não se sentou perto dele.

Depois do pequeno-almoço, quando chegou a hora do correio, uma coruja deixou um pequeno rolo de pergaminho no lugar de Cynthia. Ela abriu-o e leu.

Vem ter comigo à casa na árvore. Não tragas o Jeremy, explicas-lhe tudo mais tarde. Não tenho boas notícias. Despacha-te!

_Stella___

Cynthia ficou a olhar para as palavras durante algum tempo e depois apercebeu-se de que podia sair naquele momento; era Sábado e não havia aulas.

****

******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******

Hogwarts tinha acordado com alguma movimentação naquela manhã. A primeira tarefa do Triwizard Tournament seria dentro de alguns dias e havia posições definidas sobre uma grande parte dos alunos.

A própria Artio torcia por Cedric, em parte porque Cho estava apaixonada por ele, mas principalmente porque Harry havia feito a sua marca doer, e ele não gostava nada do Rapaz Que Sobreviveu. Ela ainda creditava que o Cálice de Fogo havia sido manipulado porque o rapaz mais famoso do mundo não tinha sido escolhido para um evento daqueles e tinha de fazer parte dele acima de tudo.

Depois do pequeno-almoço decidiu que tinha de ser nesse dia. Ela tinha de convencer Cho a dar ao seu adorado rapaz a carta que tinha escrito há mais de dois meses. 

"Cho, vá lá, o que é que tens a perder?" disse ela.

"O meu orgulho?" perguntou a outra. "Não sei. Artio, não tenho nenhum sinal de que ele goste de mim. O que disseste não é suficiente."

"O quê?" Aquela era uma boa oportunidade. Ia resultar. "Não acreditas no que eu digo? Eu reparei na maneira como ele olhava para ti na outra noite. Eu _vejo como ele __olha para ti todos os dias. Se ele não está apaixonado por ti, então sabe fingir. Deve ter pertencido a um grupo de teatro!"_

"Não é que não acredito em ti, acredito -"

"Então…? Está decidido, entregas-lhe a carta, okay?"

A outra rapariga sorriu, ela queria fazê-lo muito mais do que Artio; ela realmente amava o rapaz, mas morreria se ele lhe dissesse 'não'. Esse era o problema.

Após algum tempo recordando-se do seu rosto, ela disse, "okay."

****

******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******

Cynthia saiu do castelo, certificando-se de que Jeremy não a tinha visto.

Antes de chegar à casa na árvore, quase no meio do caminho entre a árvore e o castelo, encontrou Carldonne.

"Hey," comprimentou-o, "como estás?"

Ele não parecia bem. "Porreiro," foi a palavra que lhe saiu mas os seus olhos mostravam outro sentimento. Cynthia percebeu-o mas como não tinha tempo para falar com ele disse apenas, "Vemo-nos mais tarde."

Ela pensou que devia ser qualquer coisa entre ele e Anaras. Eles não tinham andado muito bem ultimamente embora Cynthia tenha feito tudo o que podia para os ver felizes. 

Na casa da árvore Stella, ainda na sua forma Animagus, esperava por ela, pensando que talvez se tivesse perdido… 

Quando Cynthia subiu a escada Stella transformou-se em humana; agora estava segura, ninguém a veria como humana.

"Finalmente apareceste," disse furiosamente. "Sabes como foi difícil para mim esperar que viesses?"

"Sim," a rapariga pareceu concordar, "mas não tive possibilidade de vir antes."

"Não tenho boas notícias." A mulher loira olhou-a nos olhos, certificando-se de que ela estava preparada para escutar. 

Cynthia acenou como indicação para a mulher falar, e foi isso o que ela fez.

"As coisas não estão a correr como eu tinha planeado," começou. "Hogwarts não é o local mais seguro para Artio agora."

"Mas como? Tinhas-me garantido que era -"

"_Era; já __não é. O pai dela não a pode encontrar ali, eu sei disso, mas -"_

Cynthia não compreendia. "Então _como é que ela está em perigo? Se ele não a pode alcançar não há problema…"_

Stella sorriu. "É mais complicado do que pensas. Eu também pensava assim, e isso modificou completamente a minha vida… não havia problema se fosse _apenas o Senhor das Trevas a poder feri-la."_

"O que é que queres dizer?" perguntou Cynthia. "O que é que queres dizer com _apenas?"_

"Quero dizer isso. Artio não está segura em Hogwarts. Descobri isso há algumas horas, não importa como. Dumbledore aceitou-a na escola porque aí podia vigiar o que ela faz. Mas não é suficiente, não para ele. Ele quer ter  certeza de que Voldemort _nunca obterá Lusitania."_

"Como? O que é que ele vai fazer?"

"Ele… ele vai matar Artio, e depois vai retirar-lhe o artefacto e guardá-lo."

"Não acredito!" Cynthia estava algo… enojada. "Como é que ele pode fazer isso? É suposto que ele proteja as pessoas do Lado Negro, e não matá-las!"

"Eu sei, mas lembra-te… se ele matar a Artio ele _está a proteger as pessoas do Lado Negro!"_

Cynthia não conseguia compreender como Stella, a _mãe da Artio, podia dizer aquilo, como se __matar Artio fosse o mesmo que matar uma mosca…_

"O que é que posso fazer?" perguntou.

Stella olhou para Cynthia; a rapariga era esperta. "Como é que sabias que eu te ia pedir para fazeres alguma coisa?"

"Bem… é fácil. Não me contavas essas coisas se eu não tivesse de as saber, o que quer dizer que tenho de fazer alguma coisa. Certo?"

"Certo. Temos de a salvar de Dumbledore. Agora ela está no meio do ano, mas posso pedir ao meu advogado para falar com Archibald e pedir para que Artio venha viver comigo, e estude aqui na academia Lusitania."

Os olhos de Cynthia brilharam de alegria. Seria óptimo. "Adorava ter a Artio aqui na academia, seria divertido! O que é que tenho de fazer?"

"Temos de esperar pelas férias de Natal. Eu sei que Dumbledore está a planear fazê-lo no princípio do Ano Novo, o que quer dizer que ela está segura agora… Eu sei que Archibald lhe contou a minha mentira. A Artio não gosta tanto de mim agora porque ele lhe disse que o divórcio foi culpa minha. Mas tenho a certeza que ela vai querer passar as férias comigo… porque tu vais lá estar!"

"Vou?" perguntou Cynthia.

"Sim, era isso que eu te ia pedir. Vem passar as férias de Natal na minha casa, vais ver a Artio-"

"Claro, sim, vou." Ela não tinha dúvidas.

"Óptimo!" disse a mulher. Então ela sorriu a Cynthia e voou para longe, depois de se transformar num Glumbumble.

****

******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********

"Hey."

Cynthia virou-se assim que ouviu a voz atrás dela. Era Andrew.

"Olá," respondeu.

"Não te via desde Sábado. O que aconteceu?" perguntou.

"Nada," respondeu ela. Era verdade. Ela finalmente tinha dito qualquer coisa que era mesmo verdade!

"Então o que é que te tem ocupado tanto?"

Aquela quinta-feira tinha sido algo complicada: Jeremy tinha tentado beijá-la de manhã; Monica tinha tido um acidente depois de almoço, partindo o tornozelo, e estava naquele momento na Ala Hospitalar. Duas horas antes, Stella tinha-lhe dito que tinha acabado de enviar uma carta ao pai da Artio, que deveria chegar a Londres em dois dias; e a coruja da Artio tinha acabado de chegar dez minutos antes, relatando a primeira tarefa do Triwizard Tournament…

"Muitas coisas," ela respondeu finalmente. Ele gostaria de uma resposta simples, e aquela era a mais simples em que ela havia pensado.

Andrew era sempre tão simpático, e realmente gostava dela, mas ela não o amava, e não o via senão como amigo. Ela sabia que ele merecia que ela o amasse; ele era a pessoa mais fantástica que ela conhecia e não queria vê-lo triste. 

"Oh." Ele sabia que ela não queria explicar sobre essas muitas coisas, por isso não insistiu.

"Tenho de ir à Ala Hospitalar," disse ela. "Queres vir comigo?"

"Sim," foi a resposta. Ele não perguntou porquê ou quem lá estava, simplesmente iria a qualquer lugar onde ela quisesse que ele fosse.

No terceiro andar, Monica estava deitada numa cama. Quando eles entraram, ela virou-se na sua direcção. "Hey, finalmente aparece alguém para me ver!" disse.

"Bem," começou Cynthia, "eu pensei que a Amanda estava aqui contigo, e depois a Natasha, elas disseram-me que vinham cá -"

"Sim, sim, elas vieram, no século passado…" ela sorriu. "Isto é chato aqui. Quero melhorar depressa!"

"Eu espero que _melhores depressa! Madame Shalbourn vai arranjar o teu tornozelo com um feitiço ou vais ter de ficar aqui e esperar que melhore?" _

"Não, ela já realizou o feitiço, o meu tornozelo já está quase bom. Só dói um pouquinho. Vou ficar aqui até amanhã para observação."

"Oh, deve ser aborrecido." Andrew finalmente abriu a boca.

"É," Monica concordou.

"Então… queres que te traga alguma coisa?" perguntou Cynthia.

"Ah, se não te importares…" ela sorriu maldosamente, "err, eu assinei a revista TeenWizard… deve ter chegado esta manhã. Podes ir ver ao dormitório se alguém a tem?"

"TeenWizard?" Cynthia não conhecia aquela revista.

"Sim, não é muito popular… mas tem muitos garotos bonitos!"

****

******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******

Ilha Sitnalta, 30 de Novembro de 1994.

Hoje foi o caos. As segundas-feiras não têm muitas aulas; pelo contrário, temos as manhãs livres… Não foram as aulas, foi… Jeremy.

Eu ando a evitá-lo mais do que nunca. A Artio escreve-lhe mas acho que sou a única que lê as corujas dela. Denste modo ele nunca a vai amar, nunca! Eu contei-lhe o que a Stella me disse; ele concordou em vir comigo mas apenas por minha causa, e não por Artio. Acho que ela vai perceber que ele já não a ama.

Porque é que o Captain Dolphin tinha de lançar aquele Obliviate? Bolas!

A Monica está bem agora, parece que nada lhe aconteceu… Não preciso de falar da Amanda; se tivesse de a tratar por um nome de código, teria de ser 'peão'.

O Andrew encontrou-me ontem. Divertimo-nos um bocado. Mostrei-lhe a casa na árvore; achei que ele merecia a descoberta. Não deixei que ele me beijasse.

Cynthia T.

******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******

O terceiro dia de Dezembro foi frio; o feitiço de neve ainda funcionava, e agora estava quase sempre a nevar, excepto nos campos de Quidditch, devido às lições de Voo.

Era quase hora de jantar, e Cynthia descia as escadas com as suas amigas.

Anaras lia um livro na Sala Comum. Na realidade, ela estava a olhar por cima do livro, à espera de ver sair as raparigas do primeiro ano. 

Quando o outro grupo de raparigas também saiu, ela dirigiu-se ao dormitório das raparigas do primeiro ano. Como esperava, não se encontrava lá ninguém.

Ela tinha de agir depressa. 

Após procurar durante algum tempo, finalmente encontrou-o. Tinha uma capa azul e na frente estava escrito Diário.

Ela pegou-lhe e saiu do dormitório, no momento certo; quando entrou na Sala Comum Susan Amparo surgiu do corredor. Devia ter-se esquecido de alguma coisa porque saiu após alguns segundos e voltou para fora.

Anaras entrou no seu próprio dormitório, guardou aí o livro e desejou que Cynthia não viesse a querer escrever nessa noite. Então desceu e juntou-se aos outros para jantar.

******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******

Cynthia acordou cedo nessa manhã; are a primeira vez que ela acordava tão cedo num domingo. 

Depois de ir à casa de banho e arranjar-se, preparava-se para ir tomar pequeno-almoço quando uma coruja entrou pela janela da sala comum. 

Encontravam-se lá apenas cinco pessoas do quinto ano. Pareciam ensonados porque tinham estado a estudar a noite toda. Cynthia olhou brevemente para eles e regressou à carta.

Querida Cynthia,

Os meus exames já começaram; tenho alguns minutos livres de uma pausa nos estudos por isso escrevi-te esta carta. 

O Jeremy é tão querido! Ele manda-me citações de livros românticos, frases que acho lindas. E ainda por cima diz que foi ele quem as inventou! Tenho de confessar que li todos os livros que ele citou. Bem, o que conta é a intenção.

Os meus treinos com a Cho pararam por agora, devido aos exames. Ela não tem coragem de dizer ao Cedric Diggory que gosta dele. Tento convencê-la a fazê-lo todos os dias mas ela não quer… 

E tu? Contaste-me das tuas amigas por aí… algum rapaz? Tenho a certeza que sim!

Tenho de voltar para os estudos. Volto a escrever quando chegar a tua coruja.

A tua amiga,

Artio Sperios

Cynthia estava furiosa. Que manhã terrível! Ela nem devia ter-se levantado… 

A Artio disse que conhecia todas as citações das cartas de Jeremy! Bolas, tinha sido tão difícil para Cynthia encontrar aquelas citações para reescrever as cartas de Jeremy!

Ela escreveu uma nota rápida para enviar a Artio. As palavras talvez não fizessem sentido mas ela não se importava.

Depois de tomar o pequeno-almoço dirigiu-se ao corujal e escolheu outra coruja para fazer a viagem a Hogwarts.

******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********

Cynthia não foi a única a acordar cedo naquele Domingo. Anaras tinha acabado de ler o diário de Cynthia. Tinha muitos segredos; Captain Dolphin tivera razão quando lhe pedira para o conseguir. Depois de tomar pequeno-almoço, dirigiu-se ao escritório dele, onde agora se encontrava. 

"Já o li," disse Anaras. "Ela escreveu muitas coisas interessantes." Ela pegou no diário e colocou-o na sua secretária.

Ele pegou-lhe e começou a ler. Deve-se aborrecer de certeza, pensou Anaras. Ela tinha demorado quase três dias a lê-lo…

"Chamo-te quando acabar de o ler," disse ele, sem retirar os olhos das páginas amarelecidas.

Ela saiu e dirigiu-se aos campos. O mar não estava calmo; Decembro era um mau mês para a pesca, devido ao vento, chuva e trovoada… 

Dentro de duas horas, ela iria receber uma coruja para regressar ao seu escritório, e depois regressaria triste, irritada, cansada, e sentindo-se culpada.

Embora fosse verdade, se alguém lhe tivesse dito aquilo naquele momento, não iria acreditar…

******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******

Cynthia encontrara Carldonne alguns dias antes; as coisas entre ele e Anaras não estavam nada bem.

Carldonne pensava que Anaras estava a agir de forma estranha nos últimos meses; sentia-se cansada e assustava-se sempre que algum outro aluno estava perto deles. 

Ele amava Anaras, e ela a ele; ela devia ir ter com ele se tivesse algum problema, e teria a certeza de que ele aceitaria.

E foi o que ela fez.

Aquela linda tarde de neve de Dezembro tornou-se muito triste para ambos e para outras pessoas.

Depois de a abraçar durante quase dez minutos ele finalmente perguntou-lhe o que é que se passava.

Ela não consegiu responder, porque estava a chorar. 

Após algum tempo, depois de acalmar, abriu a boca.

"A culpa é toda minha," disse.

"O que aconteceu? O que é que foi culpa tua?" perguntou Carldonne.

"Artio. A tua prima está em perigo e eu não pude evitar. Eu ajudei-o a fazê-lo! Meu Deus, onde é que eu estava com a cabeça quando o fiz?"

"Quem? Quem é que vai fazer mal à Artio? O que é que fizeste?"

"Captain Dolphin." Ela finalmente dissera as palavras.

Carldonne olhou para ela sem conseguir pensar. Ele não podia acreditar que Captain Dolphin, 'aquele que nunca estava triste,' tinha feito alguma coisa à sua prima. Ela tinha-lhe escrito alguns dias antes; tudo parecia estar bem.

"Podes-me contar tudo, ponto por ponto?" Era a única maneira de conseguir compreender o que Anaras queria dizer.

"Artio possui o artefacto Lusitania," disse ela. "Nós aprendemos sobre isso no ano passado em História da Magia, lembras-te?"

"Sim."

"E sabes sobre a lenda, certo? Os seguidores de Voldemort querem matar Artio e obter Lusitania. Se o fizerem, vão fazer com que ele regresse e o mundo mágico vai ser destruído. Ela não tem força suficiente para confrontar os Death Eaters."

"E o que é que o Captain Dolphin fez?"

"Ele lançou um feitiço no Craig, no navio, e inventou qualquer coisa sobre um feitiço e Patrick… foi tudo obra dele. Com isso, o rapaz fez com que Artio ficasse sob o controlo do Captain Dolphin. Eu ajudei-o, porque ele disse que seria bom para ti, já que a tua prima deixava de estar em perigo. Ele prometeu-me que não iria fazer nada com ela, só queria ter a certeza de que a poderia controlar se alguém a atacasse."

Ela fez uma pausa e depois continuou, "Há mais de um mês ele percebeu que o rapaz, que se chama Jeremy, não devia ser alvo de qualquer coisa que acontecesse a ela. Como eles tinham um elo por causa do incidente do Patrick, o Captain Dolphin convenceu a Cynthia a lançar outro feitiço no Jeremy. E ela fê-lo, com a ajuda dele. O Captain Dolphin perdeu o controlo da Artio porque quebrou o feitiço do rapaz mas pensou que seria melhor; se alguma coisa lhe acontecesse agora, ele não iria perceber. Ele também fez com que ele se esquecesse de todas as recordações que tinha dela. Pensava que estava tudo bem, e ele também. De repente, há uma semana atrás, ele pediu-me para ir procurar algum tipo de memória escrita por Cynthia; tinha a certeza de que havia algo que não sabia."

"O que é que fizeste?"

"Fiu até ao dormitório das raparigas do primeiro ano e tirei-lhe o diário; ela tinha mesmo um. Li-o e descobri que o Jeremy estava apaixonado pela Artio. Isso era uma novidade, e o Captain Dolphin não sabia. O feitiço que o Captain lhe lançou fê-lo esquecer-se da Artio e depois a Cynthia teve muito trabalho para resolver isso; ela escreveu no diário que tentou fazer com que o Jeremy voltasse a gostar da Artio mas sem sucesso. No diário também fala da mãe da Artio, que está algures na academia. Eu contei isso ao Captain Dolphin, e ele ficou aborrecido."

"A minha tia?" perguntou Carldonne, "Stella?"

"Sim. Ela está algures em Lusitania. É um Animagus, um Glumbumble. Agora, o Captain Dolphin sabe que Dumbledore, o director de Hogwarts, quer tirar Lusitania a Artio. O plano é matá-la e levar o artefacto para um local seguro, onde os seguidores de Voldemort não o possam obter. Eles também planeiam atacar a Artio por isso o Captain não sabe quem a vai apanhar primeiro."

Ela começou a chorar de novo. Carldonne abraçou-a.

"Carldonne, eu… o Captain Dolphin vai apanhá-la, ele…" 

As lágrimas caiam como chuva. Ela não conseguia continuar a falar do destido de Artio como fizera. Carldonne estava preocupado com o que poderia acontecer a Artio mas respeitou os sentimentos de Anaras e não lhe perguntou nada. Ela sabia que ela falaria quando pudesse, pelo que se limitou a abraçá-la a e confortá-la.

Agora ele compreendia porque é que ela tinha andado tão estranha naqueles últimos meses; tinha estado a ajudar o Captain Dolphin a fazer algo horrível.

"Ele mesmo vai matar a Artio," disse ela. Carldonne olhou para ela, fazendo um esforço para fazer apenas isso, sem fazer perguntas. "Ele… ele disse-me que a Artio seria morta pelos Death Eaters ou por Dumbledore. Ele disse que iria acontecer, mais cedo ou mais tarde. É o destino de Artio… Por isso ele decidiu que, se ela iria morrer de qualquer modo, pelo menos o artefacto Lusitania devia regressar à academia. Ele próprio faria a tarefa, se isso significasse que Lusitania estaria no seu devido lugar, dentro daquele castelo," ela levantou a mão, apontando o dedo à entrada do castelo.

Carldonne chorava; a sua namorada tinha passado por tudo aquilo sozinha. Ele tinha estado afastado dela; não lhe tinha perguntado o que se passava. Ele simplesmente não gostava da maneira como ela estava a agir e não tinha feito nenhum esforço para falar com ela. A culpa também era dele.

"Quando é que ele o vai fazer?" Carldonne finalmente perguntou.

"Foi-se embora. Não sei onde é que ele está agora."

"temos de avisar a Cynthia. Como disseste, ela sabe sobre a minha tia Stella. Elas devem ter alguma ideia."

******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******

"Eu sabia que ele ia descobrir," disse Stella. "Só não esperava que o fizesse! Oh meu Deus!"

"Não pode ser verdade," disse Cynthia. "Ele disse-me que ia lançar o feitiço no Jeremy para que eles deixassem de estar em perigo! O que é que fazemos agora?"

"Temos de avisar… Gilbert." Stella não queria falar com ele mas não tinha outra escolha.

"E se pedirmos ao tio Archibald para enviar uma coruja a Hogwarts pedindo para que a Artio saia antes das férias de Natal?" perguntou Carldonne.

"Não!" Stella interrompeu-o. "Archibald… nem pensar. Não quero falar com ele, não quero ter de lhe explicar tudo. Ele não me vai perdoar."

"Devia ter-vos falado dos planos do Captain Dolphin antes! A culpa é minha!" Anaras não se conseguia perdoar a si própria; estava a comportar-se como um elfo doméstico.

"Não, ele avançaria com o seu plano de qualquer maneira, mesmo se não o tivesses ajudado." Stella não queria que Anaras se sentisse culpada.

"Stella, acho que devíamos avisar Mr. Sperios," disse Cynthia, "e Jeremy. Talvez ele nos possa ajudar de qualquer maneira. A Artio ama-o."

"Por favor, não," Stella pediu a Cynthia.

******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******

Gilbert Stormd'sky mostrou-se pronto para ajudar. A sua paixão pela mãe da Artio tinha sido mais do que isso, para ele. Quando viu quem tinha assinado a carta limitou-se a concordar.

O plano de Stella era, na primeira fase, tentar descobrir onde estava Robin Stormd'sky. Era esse o nome que eles – Cynthia, Anaras, Carldonne, Jeremy e Stella – chamavam a Captain Dolphin; sentiam que ele não merecia o título de 'captain'.

A Professora Shayra disse a toda a escola que não iriam ter aulas de Astronomia durante um período incerto. Cynthia escutou-a sem dizer nada. Suspeitou que a Professora Shayra não sabia onde o irmão estava, e de qualquer maneira não devia saber de nada relacionado com a Artio.

Aquela semana tinha passado depressa. A escola estava a chegar ao fim do semestre, o que significava exames finais. Cynthia não teve notas muito más, embora soubesse que podia ter feito melhor. Natasha ajudara-a muito, tal como as outras Golfinhos.

O início da Segunda semana de Decembro foi mais calma que a anterior em termos de trabalho escolar e exames. Mas na terça-feira descobirram algo horrível. Mr. Sperios enviou uma coruja a Cynthia dizendo que Artio tinha ido para Portugal, para passar as férias de Natal com a sua mãe. Na verdade, Stella tinha pedido a Archibald para deixar Artio ir para Portugal, tal como tinha pedido a Cynthia, mas o problema era que Stella não tinha dito mais nada sobre isso a Archibald. Ela pensava que Artio ainda estava na escola.

Alguém tinha forjado as cartas de Stella a Mr. Sperios. Em nome de Stella, Archibald e outra pessoa combinaram todos os detalhes da viagem de Artio a Portugal. Ele mandou uma coruja a Cynthia informando-a de que Artio já lá estava, mas não estava a enviar corujas como era normal.

Estas notícias criaram uma autêntica revolução no 'Grupo de Resgate' e entre os outros alunos e funcionários da acedemia. Começaram a fazer as malas e a perpararem-se para partir no primeiro navio para os Açores. Ninguém percebia porque é que eles, principalmente os quatro alunos, se iam embora no navio Lusitania mais cedo que ou outros. Como os exames já tinham terminado não tiveram problemas em obter permissão da Professora Professor Shayra e do Captain Shark para irem. Quando chegaram ao arquipélago dos Açores, apanharam um avião Muggle e voaram para Portugal.

O avião era uma coisa estranha. Cynthia sabia que era muito mais rápido que viajar de vassoura mas a maneira mágica era muit mais excitante. A viagem demorou quase três horas, pois teve alguns problemas com o tempo.

Ela não fazia a mínima ideia do que iriam fazer, ou onde ficariam. Cynthia limitava-se a seguir as ordens de Stella, confiava nela. 

Quando chegaram ao aeroporto, em Lisboa, Gilbert Stormd'sky esperava por eles. Ele parecia estranho vestido em roupas Muggle.

Ele abraçou Stella e depois cumprimentou os estudantes. Seguiram-no. Apanharam um autocarro até um edifício velho, que estava vazio. Ele tinha lá deixado o seu dragão.

"Estive em Itália nestas últimas semanas. Se tivesse estado em casa, nos Açores, podiam ter vindo comigo mas não consegui lá chegar," explicou. "Como foi com a máquina voadora?"

"Não muito bem," disse Stella. "Estou muito preocupada… Sabes onde ele está?"

Cynthia suspeitou que 'ele' fosse Robin Stormd'sky, irmão de Gilbert.

"Tenho uma ideia. Vamos."

******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******

Uma gaiola num dragão voador parecia fabulosa à primeira vista mas tornava-se aborrecida se alguém lá ficasse dentro por seis horas, especialmente, se estivessem seis pessoas lá dentro.

Eles sobrevoaram Portugal até chegarem às montanhas, perto de Espanha.

"Nascemos nesta região," disse Gilbert. "Sei de um sítio onde Robin se pode ter escondido de nós. Lamento dizer que ele forjou as tuas cartas," ele olhou para Stella, "e que a Artio deve estar com ele…"

Os olhos de Stella encheram-se de lágrimas; esperava que ele não tivesse feito nada à sua filha.

Eles deixaram o dragão e avançaram alguns metros na direcção das rochas, para o que parecia ser uma caverna.

Entraram na escuridão do lugar e os quatro estudantes murmuraram, "Lumos!" 

A caverna era bastante grande. Quando viraram a esquina dentro de um 'edifício' de pedra, viram o que restava de uma luz verde. 

Temendo o pior, começaram a correr em direcção à luz. 

"Ele pode fugir pela outra entrada," disse Gilbert.

De facto, quando chegaram à frente ouviram algumas vozes pronunciando vários feitiços; então alguém disse 'para cima!' e desapareceu com o som de uma vassoura voando perto de uma árvore. 

[Nota do Autor: a próxima cena pode ser perturbadora para algumas pessoas, por isso se tiver um coração sensível, não leia os próximos parágrafos]

Era um cenário devastador; dois corpos sangrentos estavam deitados na rocha, que também estava cheia de sangue.

Jeremy deu um passo em frente. Ele queria ter a certeza de que aquela era realmente a rapariga da fotografia. O seu cabelo loiro era inconfundível.

"P… Jeremy!" Os seus olhos estavam quase fechados mas ela ainda o viu e murmurou estas palavras com um sorriso. A dor desapareceu quando o viu, o rapaz que amava.

Ele olhou para ela. Tinha a sensação de que a conhecia, mas não a amava, como Cynthia queria. Ele tinha vindo com o 'Grupo de Resgate' apenas porque Cynthia era um membro deste. Ele não tinha vindo por Artio.

Artio sorriu para ele até que os seus olhos perderam a luz.

Os outros estavam agora perto de Jeremy, olhando para o corpo de Artio. 

Tinham chegado demasiado tarde.

******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******

Como devem ter percebido não gosto muito de finais felizes…

No próximo capítulo (Epílogo): Será que aconteceu mesmo? Será que a Artio sobrevive? E se sobreviver, como irá Jeremy reagir a isso? Se não sobreviver o que é que eles – o seus pais, irmão e primo, e Cynthia – irão fazer? E quanto ao Captain Dolphin? Será que morreu?

Fiquem à espera do Epílogo, que virá em breve. 

Seja um leitor responsável, comente este capítulo. Obrigado por ler.

******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********

********

**Nota do Autor: OBRIGADÃO à Nentari, que traduziu este capítulo para mim! Beijos!**

******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********

Lusitania está na AstronomyTower, parte da comunidade FictionAlley. Junte-se a nós aqui, visite o site de Lusitania aqui e **escreva a sua opinião ****Aqui**.

****

******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******


	12. Epílogo De Volta Para A Realidade

**Título: Lusitania (12/12)  
****Autor: siriuswhite  
****E-mail do Autor: siriuswhite@schnoogle.com  
****Categoria: Romance  
****Sub-Categoria: Mistério  
****Palavras-Chave: Artio Sperios Patrick Dolphin Lusitania  
****"Rating": PG-13  
****"Spoilers": SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, FB, QTTA  
****Sumário: Artio é uma rapariga que vai para uma escola de magia, como Hogwarts. Ela vai para o primeiro ano e acontecem coisas muito estranhas. Patrick é um rapaz e as pessoas não gostam dele. Porquê?  
****Nota Importante: Esta história é baseada em personagens e situações criadas por JK Rowling que lhe pertencem, várias editoras incluindo mas não só a Bloomsbury Books, a Scholastic Books, a Raincoast Books, e a Warner Bros., Inc. Não se está a ganhar dinheiro com esta história e não são permitidos os direitos de cópia nem de comércio.   
****Nota do Autor: Obrigado às minhas beta readers pelo excelente trabalho. Obrigado a todos os que escreveram a opinião sobre o capítulo anterior.**

****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****

Lusitania 

POR    S I R I U S   W H I T E

Traduzido por Nentari(Obrigado Pat!)

******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********

EPILOGO 

DE VOLTA PARA A REALIDADE

******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******

A rapariga fechou o livro enrugado; os seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas. Alguns minutos tinham sido suficientes para a mesa ficar molhada, devido às lágrimas da rapariga.

Elanão esperava que um simples livro pudesse fazê-la recordar-se de tantas coisas, mas fez.

Ela lembrou-se da cara pálida da rapariga apesar de a imagem não ser muito clara. Muito mais clara que esta, a cara do rapaz parecia real. O seu cabelo preto lembrava-lhe a noite, com muitas estrelas a brilhar. Muitos outros mundos podiam existir lá for a.

Uma voz com sotaque Brasileiro chamou para o jantar. A rapariga concordou, disse que já ia, apesar de nem se virar para fitar a dona da voz.

A rapariga desceu as escadas, lavou as mãos e juntou-se aos quatro membros da típica família Brasileira. O jantar estava muito saboroso, apesar de ter um gosto um pouco estranho. A rapariga ainda não se tinha habituado bem a todos aqueles sabores exóticos de frutas e diferentes tipos de carne e de peixe.

A rapariga respondia com um baixo tom de voz, quase inaudível, e só se lhe perguntavam alguma coisa.

Ela já ali estava há três dias. Até estava a gostar da viagem; um novo lugar podia ajudá-la a esquecer algumas coisas. Por que é que ela tinha de ler aquele livro?

Depois do jantar, os cinco saíram de casa, como tinham feito nos dias anteriores, e foram passear perto da praia.

Quando regressaram a casa, a rapariga disse que estava a ficar com sono e subiu para o seu quarto. Apesar de estar com sono, sabia que não ia conseguir dormir.

A rapariga tirou um outro livro da mochila. Este tinha uma capa preta.

Tirou a pena e começou a escrever.

_Rio de Janeiro, 29 de Julho de 1995_

_Querida Artio,_

_Acabei o meu primeiro ano na Academia Mágica Lusitania de Bruxaria e Feitiçaria. Muitas coisas mudaram depois do Natal. A Professora Shayra Stormd'sky é agora Capitã da equipa Golfinho, apesar de ela já não ser como era. __Ela já não vive; sobrevive. __Ela ainda não acredita que Robin, seu irmão morreu. Ela não desculpou Gilbert… lembras-te? Quando nós chegámos à gruta ele ainda estava vivo e Gilbert deixou-o morrer…_

_Toda a equipa Dolphin queria saber todos os detalhes sobre aquela noite. Eu disse à Monica, à Amanda, à Natasha e à Ariane e fi-las prometer que não diziam a ninguém. __Eu confio nelas. __E penso que, mesmo que não confiasse, eu dizer-lhes-ia na mesma, porque eu não podia guardar todas aquelas recordações horríveis só para mim. _

_Quando nos acalmámos eu tirei o Artefacto Lusitania das mãos do Captain e guardei-o comigo. Eu penso que eles viram mas não me disseram nada. Eu regressei a casa três dias depois... Eu estive com a tua mãe e com Gilbert até poder ir para minha casa. _

_Eu não consegui dormir por mais de três noites. Eu aindanão sei o que é dormir… Eu fecho os olhos e descanso na cama, mas ouço todos os barulhos à volta do quarto... _

_Quando eu voltei para Lusitania, depois do Natal, no dia dez de Janeiro, mandei-o borda for a. Voou alguns metros e finalmente entrou a no azul da água fria. Ele encontrou finalmente o seu lugar. __Outra vez. Mais de cinquenta anos depois. __Está nas suas origens, com golfinhos, baleias, sereias, givotas, caranguejos, polvos e tubarões._

_Olhei para ele uma última vez no Navio Lusitania. O artefacto parecia muito poderoso. Era um heptágono, de prata, com cada um dos sete animais em cada parte do heptágono. Os animais não se mexiam, o que fazia parecer que era um objecto de Muggles. Eu gostei muito dele mas o seu lugar era no fundo do oceano, onde está, agora._

_O teu irmão e a mulher dele voltaram para Portugal. Ele finge ser um Muggle para fazer o seu trabalho de pesquisa numa Biblioteca, em Mafra... a filha deles é muito querida... e bonita! Tuverine está grávida, sim, vais  ser tia definitivamente... outra vez. _

_Gilbert ficou com a tua mãe durante alguns dias, depois da _Noite_. Eles nãao estão juntos nem nada, ela apenas precisava de alguém. Como eu sabia por que é que ela tinha mentido ao teu pai, quero dizer, Archibald, eu mandei-lhe uma coruja a explicar tudo. Isso foi quatro meses depois da _Noite_... Eu també mandei uma coruja à tua mãe a dizer o que tinha dito ao teu pai. Ela ficou zangada comigo durante uns dias, como me disse numa carta de resposta. O teu pai é muito conpreensivo. Ele percebeu que ela tinha de fazer aquilo; ela tinha de fazer o que era melhor para ti. Eles estão outra vez a viver juntos. Penso que eles ainda se amam. A tua mãe já não tem outra relações, como quando ela era uma Death Eater._

_Cho Chang mandou-me corujas várias vezes. Ela dizia-me como iam as coisas em Hogwarts. Eu senti-me como se estivesse no Torneio dos Três Feiticeiros… as cartas dela são muito boas! Estes meses foram muito difíceis para nós as duas. Eu soube que… na última tarefa do Torneio dos Três Feiticeiros, Cedric Diggory foi assassinado por um dos seguidores de Voldemort. Soube da notícia há dois dias._

_Amanda viajou para França, vai participar numa competição de xadrez, ela chega lá amanhã. __Espero que a classificação dela seja boa. __Ela é muito boa a jogar. A Barbara ajudou-a bastante, ensinou-lhe muitas tácticas. São as duas viciadas do xadrez dos primeiros anos!_

_Monica convidou-me para vir passar uns tempos para casa dela, agora, nas férias do verão. Mas aqui no Brasil as estações não são como no hemisfério Norte... É por isso que estou aqui nesta cidade, Rio de Janeiro. Monica tem sido uma boa amiga; tem-me ajudade bastante._

_Não sei como dizer isto… Voldemort não conseguiu reviver com o poder do Artefacto Lusitania. Mas um dos seus seguidores encontrou outra forma de o fazer. Foi durante a última tarefa do Torneio dos Três Feiticeiros... Harry Potter e Cedric Diggory foram transportados para um cemitério onde eles estavam. Harry sobreviveu, mas Cedric não teve a mesma sorte. Cho Chang deve estar a sentir-se tão mal! __Eu imagino!_

_Andrew também foi uma grande ajuda nestes últimos meses; ele é um rapaz excelente. __Ele compreende-me perfeitamente! __É tão querido! Acreditas que, masmo quando eu estava em baixo, ele não me tentou beijar? Eu gostei muito dessa atitude; Não o ia perdoar se o fizesse._

_No entanto, Jeremy tentou beijar-me. __Muitas vezes. E algumas, conseguiu. Eu evitei-o nas últimas semanas. Eu não acredito que ele não se sinta mal! Bem… eu sei que ele não se lembrava de ti, e é por isso que ele está bem._

_Eu ainda não sei por que é que estou a escrever isto. __Na realidade, sei, sim. __Passaram seis meses e nove dias desde a morte de outra pessoa inocente, por causa dos seguidores dele. Seis meses passaram… e parece que foi só há duas horas. _

_Seis meses. __Desde que uma rapariga foi assassinada. Desde que a minha melhor amiga foi assassinada. _

_Seis meses desde que outra pessoa inocente foi assassinada pelos seguidores do Senhor das Trevas. Aqueles que seguem as ordens do teu pai. Ele, que matou a própria filha._

_Seis meses desde a noite da tua morte._

_Estou-te a escrever esta carta, mas não tenho razões para o fazer. Vou guardar este diário com cartas para ti. Sei que não as vais receber. A minha coruja está-te agradecida; iria morrer de cansaço, porque voaria para sempre, uma vez que não te ia encontrar. Espero que, de qualquer forma, a consigas ler._

_Serás sempre a minha melhor amiga. Eu ainda não me perdoo por não ter feito nada para te ajudar. Eu podia, pelo menos, ter-te dito que o Jeremy já não te amava. Porque a memória dele tinha sido modificada pelo Captain Dolphin._

_Ele ama-me. Eu amo-o. Mas amo-te mais a ti. E tu mereces a minha lealdade. E Andrew é um rapaz muito melhor rapaz que Jeremy. Se eu tiver de escolher, escolherei Andrew. _

_Vou encontrar aquele que te assassinou com a sua própria varinha, ele vai pagar por isso. Nem que tenha de arruinar a minha vida._

_Não sei como vai ser a minha vida a partir de agora… não sei se ainda tenho uma vida. _

_Só sei que te vou encontrar. Em algum lugar. Algum dia. _

_Para sempre tua, _

_Cynthia Tropelt_

******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********

FIM 

******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********

Read? Review! 

******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******

AGRADECIMENTOS 

Lusitania foi uma aventura fascinente. Se alguém me tivesse dito que estaria a escrevê-la durante um ano, eu não acreditaria. Agora, é um facto.

Esta história não teria sido possível sem muitas pessoas, a quem quero agradecer.

Primeiro, obrigado à minha família, e aos meus amigos: Túlia, que foi uma grande ajuda e inspirou-me em algumas ocasiões, ela tem os "direitos de autor" de algumas expressões ao longo da história (há referências quando disso se trata); Luís Marouvas and Luís Silva, que esperaram pacientemente até eu acabar mais um capítulo desta história (nas férias do Verão), e então podia ir jogar Diablo II – The Lord of Distruction – com eles. Obrigado também à minha professora de Inglês(2001/2003), Teresa Piedade, pelas críticas construtivas e por me ensinar; e à minha professora de Educação Física (2000/2001), Inês Durão, que se tornou uma fã de Lusitania, e também preticou o seu inglês. Obrigado ainda à minha professora de Português (2001/2002), Júlia Zorreta, que leu a história em português. ;)

Durante o Verão de 2001 eu pedi aos membros dos clubes de fãs de Harry Potter (vários Yahoo Groups, especialmente HP_Fanfiction, HP_Paradise, ParadigmOfUncertainty e outros), para participarem num concurso de nomes. Houve muitas pessoas que me responderam. Obrigado a todos! A recompensa era eu usar os nomes vencedores nas minhas personagens. Então, aí têm, Artio Sperios, Cynthia Tropelt, Anaras Tisanta, Carldonne… obrigado às pessoas que sugeriram esses nomes!

Talvez o maior agradecimento vá para as minhas beta-readers. Elas são Jo, Lizzy, Trinity, Freda Potter, Gemma e Lilly Jackson. Vocês ajudaram-me bastante. Eu sei que a minha gramática inglesa melhorou bastante (também me ajudaram noutros aspectos, mas a gramática foi o mais importante)! Os meus leitores têm de vos agradecer por corrigirem os meus erros! Eu também quero agradecer à Captain Debrowe, com quem nunca mais falei, e que foi a minha beta reader dos primeiros três capítulos. Duvido que ela esteja a ler isto, mas, se estiver, por favor envie-me um email. Perdi o seu contacto.

Outro agradecimento à Patrícia (Nentari), por várias razões; primeiro, porque traduziu Lusitania para português. Vocês, leitores portugueses, não teriam a história na vossa língua se não fosse a Nentari, obrigado a ela! Depois, porque é uma artista excelente, e desenhou alguns dos personagens (que podem ser encontrados no Lusitania Website. Podem agradecer-lhe lendo a história dela, Rebirth. Obrigado a Cecil Soares, que pôs a história no site dela (português), "Contos do Fundo do Lago".

Houve muitos outros artistas que desenharam os meus personagens. Estou-vos eternamente agradecido: Karen McVicker, Ginny Ha-Ha, Weasleygurl21, Rowan Rose, Magsby, Kaori, Galya, Dayna, Nentari, Bubblegum, Tangle e Aline Carneiro!

As opiniões sobre os capítulos são, para mim, como oxigénio. A Fictionalley disponibiliza um forum de opiniões, e lá encontrei muitas opiniões sobre a minha história. Críticas construtivas são sempre bem-vindas, e os meus leitores ajudaram-me a melhorar escrevendo-as. Obrigado a todos os que escreveram a opinião no fórum de opinião de Lusitania. São eles: Baal extremely Evil, ACeltic Flame, MinistressTaraBlake, twelveeyes, Belladonna Patil, Bubblegum, queenkakia, Trinity Black, Magsby, Mauraudergirl86, honeyduke, Hippie In A Chevy, mathmorob, annabel andrews, Lady Gambalerina, Mary, lil hermie girl, vicki, hotpepper567, Crystalite, Aisling Kinsella, chisakami, Tranquility2003, QuidditchChick01, Becca Padfoot, Roseann Riddle, Misa Black, Krisi, Annchen, AquilisRose, Ayla Pascal, Elfinkat, AmandaMancini, aliciababy23, Ariel Bumblepot, Yen, Wolf of Solitude, Wormtail, Aline Carneiro, Ana Luís, Rachel Granger, Kahlessk, Nentari, Gemma, Sarah a.k.a. Rafaela, Radical e Sirius Black.

Eu criei um Grupo do Yahoo!, Lusitania, para os meus leitores discutirem o desenrolar da história, e quero agradecer a todos os que se associaram: blackmetallicasabbath, misablack, brunoroah, clarissescully, universo985szabinasnape, piolha_elektrica, zsmile1101, danthebookworm_hp, loborubro, hsfnww, egoamodraco, daaliat, angelet13, crazy_laulo, xiieyed, beira_carla, lalalaura6, artio_sperios, magsbyut, tuliat, poesierose7, fabiannab, nentari e kiki16br. Você pode associar-se à lista agora, se quiser. Basta clicar aqui.

Agora que a minha história está completa, podem ter resposta a algumas das questões que vos fiz perguntar. Mesmo assim, se quiserem perguntar-me alguma coisa relacionada com Lusitania, ou outra história, ou outro assunto, enviem-me um email para siriuswhite@schnoogle.com ou siriuswhite1@yahoo.com.br

Se têm tempo livre para ler histórias de ficção baseadas no universo de Harry Potter, sugiro algumas das que me estão a cativar. São Rebirth by Nentari, Galatea by Irina, Jewel of the Harem – The Grindelwald Continuum, Book One, by Anise, Darkness Over Bulgaria by Viktor Krum, The Road Not Taken by Aisling Kinsella e Love from Hate by Mary and Rebbeckah.

Agora, o futuro: estou a trabalhar num projecto de escrita a dois. A minha parceira é Nentari, que está a escrever Rebirth. Incentivo-vos a ler a história dela, porque a _nossa_ história vain ter a ver com assuntos tratadas em ambas Lusitania e Rebirth. Certamente vou dizer-vos quando esta história for lançada. Asseguro-vos que vai ser muito engraçada.

Se quiserem ser notificados quando a nova história está online, por favor escrevam o vosso endereço de correio electrónico na vossa opinião, ou escrevam para siriuswhite1@yahoo.com.br  

Um ano depois do início, 

Sirius White

**Nota Importante**

Caros leitores,

_Lusitania_ está finalmente completa. Espero que tenham gostado. Eu gostaria muito de ouvir as vossas opiniões sobre a minha fic, se vocês quiserem contribuir, escrevam os vossos reviews em http://www.fictionalley.org/ficalley/reviews/forumdisplay.php?s=&forumid=129 

Outras fics hão-de vir, eu JÁ tenho um projecto de escrita com Nentari (co-writing) :) A nossa fic, _Dragon Wings_, estará online dentro de um mês ou assim. Infelizmente (ou não), a fic não será colocada online neste grupo, uma vez que não vai ser traduzida para a língua portuguesa (Ressalva: se alguém que esteja a ler isto se voluntariar para traduzir os capítulos de inglês para português, envie-me um email e podemos combinar).

Vocês até nos podem compreender: é difícil fazer uploads em todos os sites/grupos onde se encontra _Lusitania_. E, além disso, a fic vai estar a apenas um click de distância daqui.

Sim, a fic vai ser colocada na fictionalley.org, mais exactamente no schnoogle.com. O authors' name possivelmente será Sirius and Nentari... procurem por esse nome e vocês certamente vão encontrar alguma coisa.

Ou (desta forma vão *de certeza* encontrar):

Vejam os updates do meu site, www.angelfire.com/stars3/sirius_white/Updates.html e vocês notam se houver alguma coisa nova.

Vocês podem também ver FanArt e a fanfic _Rebirth_ (por Nentari) em www.angelfire.com/stars3/sirius_white/ 

Agora, sobre a nova fic: está relacionada com _Lusitania_ (por Sirius White) e _Rebirth_ (por Nentari). Poderá ser vista como prequela de cada uma das duas fics mas vocês não têm de as ler para perceber _Dragon Wings_. Posso dizer-vos que não será centrada na equipa Dolphin da Lusitania Magical Academy of Sorcery and Magecraft (como foi _Lusitania_), e que terá a ver com Dragões e Quidditch entre muitas outras coisas... se quiserem saber mais, escrevam um email para mim, siriuswhite1@yahoo.com.br Eu adoraria receber email da vossa parte e prometo que respondo. Ou, vocês podem enviar-me mensagem instantânea sempre que quiserem, os meu contactos: Y!M siriuswhite1 , AIM Stormdsky , ICQ # 48306285 .

Estou muito feliz que estejam a ler isto, isso significa que leram a minha fic _Lusitania_!

Muito obrigado,

Sirius White

******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******

****

**Nota do Autor: OBRIGADÃO à Nentari, que traduziu este capítulo para mim! **

******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******

****

*******

Lusitania está na AstronomyTower, parte da comunidade FictionAlley. Junte-se a nós aqui; visite o site de Lusitania aqui e **escreva a sua opinião aqui.**

***********


End file.
